Beyond Darkness and Shadows
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas only want to rest after their experience in the south. Reaching Rivendell proves difficult, then Legolas learns of trouble in Mirkwood. When he tries to make it back to his father, he finds there is more trouble than he can imagine.
1. Haunted Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters you recognize. If you do not recognize a character, a probably created him or her. Please do not use my characters without my permission. Thank you.

A/N: This is a sequel to my previous story, 'Bring me to Life'. I would suggest reading that first, but if you want to try it by itself, you are welcome to. I tried to explain most previous incidents as they came up, that were of relevance in this story.

Warning: This story does deal with a few issues on the effects of torture and has one very very mildly implied scene of effects of rape. The story also might include some torture later. I'm not sure how much, probably nothing too bad.

Addition disclaimer: In my view, I believe that Aragorn, being raised in the house of Elrond, became very close to Elrohir and Elladan. I believe they were probably close to older brothers to him. In addition, I believe Elrond was like an adoptive father to him. If you do not agree with me on this, please do not take offense and flame me for it. This is only my opinion. Thank you.

Now, I know some of you have been waiting anxiously for this update, so here is the sequel as promised. I do not know how fast chapters will come, but I'm hoping for once a week again. Enjoy and please share your thoughts. I love hearing from my readers.

Chapter 1

Haunted Dreams

_'Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all of the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

_**My Immortal by Evanescence**_

Legolas sat up in his tent, perspiration running down his forehead. His breathing was heavy and he fought to calm it. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist as he remembered his dream.

He opened his eyes again, desperately trying to forget the images that haunted him. It was a reoccurring nightmare, a nightmare that was all too real. Legolas was free from slavery, but the effects of his capture still lay heavily on him.

It was now the second night he had been traveling with his companions. They were heading back to Rivendell and from there they would go back to Mirkwood. Legolas sighed trying to forget the past two years that he had spent as a slave. The past two weeks had been the hardest weeks of his life. He had went through so much and had it not been for the friendship of Aragorn, Legolas knew he would have passed into the halls of Mandos. Aragorn had not only given him hope; he had saved his life. Legolas was forever grateful and forever indebted to him.

Still, now that he was free, he knew it would take a long time for the wounds to heal. He knew time was a great healer, but he often wondered if there was too much pain inside to truly heal.

Legolas' thoughts were disturbed as he heard a small whimper beside him. He looked down at his sister's sleeping form. She began to whimper and call out in her sleep, begging for mercy. With her hands, she struggled with some unseen attacker.

Legolas cringed. Linriel too was having nightmares and it hurt Legolas deeply. Seeing his sister in pain hurt him more than any other torture. He could not bear to see her suffer.

Sadly enough, he had been forced to during their capture. Every time he disobeyed, Linriel was punished. He had been forced to watch everything. He could still hear her screams, still see her tears. They burned deeply in Legolas heart; leaving a pain that he knew would never fully heal. There were some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep...that have taken hold.

With a sigh, Legolas reached down and smoothed Linriel's hair. Gently, he began to sing to her in a soft voice.

"Rest child

Do not be afraid

You are safe

No harm will come

While I am here

Rest Child"

. It was known to both of them, for their mother use to sing it often to calm her children's fears. Legolas remembered the last time she had sung it for him. It had been almost four centuries ago, when he was still a young elfling. They had been prisoners of orcs and Legolas was frightened. Gently, she had calmed the fears in his heart by singing her elvish song, letting Legolas forget about their capture, and sleep peacefully one more night.

The song took effect now as well, for Linriel stirred and soon drifted into a peaceful rest. Her breathing evened out and color came back into her face.

Legolas smiled at her and lay back down. Sleep would not come for him, however. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was his sister in pain. He opened them quickly, forcing the images from his mind. He could hear her trembling voice in his head. She was trying to be strong, but fear was obvious in her voice. Legolas rubbed his face wearily.

Silently, he exited the tent and sat down beneath the stars. They shined brightly, but they did not bring comfort to Legolas' heart. There was too much pain inside.

As Legolas thought, he heard footsteps behind him. He did not bother to turn, for he knew to whom the light steps belonged.

"Cannot sleep, my friend?" Aragorn asked gently as he sat down near his friend.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, my dreams are haunted."

Aragorn gazed up at the stars. He wanted to help his friend, but was unsure of any way he could. He could not even begin to imagine what Legolas had experienced as a slave of Gerchen. He could not know all the pain that Legolas felt and the guilt that laid heavily on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head again. "Seeing it in my dreams is enough. I do not wish to relive it."

Aragorn nodded. "I understand.

Legolas sighed and looked down at the ground. He was thankful for Aragorn's friendship and his company. He had only met Aragorn just recently, but something about the man made Legolas trust him. Somehow, he felt closer to the human than any of his elven friends.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Aragorn said sympathetically.

Legolas smiled as best as he could, trying to put on a facade for his friend. "Thank you, but I am fine, my friend."

Aragorn looked at him, but said nothing. The two sat in silence for sometime, enjoying the company of each other.

Aragorn looked up at the stars, mystified be their beauty. He loved nights in the forest when he could look up at the heavens and the stars were clear.

"The star shine for you tonight, my friend." He said to Legolas.

Legolas looked at him and then looked up. They did shine bright and not a cloud was in sight to cover them. He quickly recognized many constellations and smiled as a shooting star passed over head.

He looked at Aragorn and smiled. "Did you make a wish?"

"Aye, I did." Aragorn replied. He smiled. "My brothers told me a long time ago, that if you are near someone who is close to your heart, make a wish for them and it is bound to come true."

Legolas smiled. "What then did you wish for?"

Aragorn hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You know if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true." He said with a playful glare.

Legolas chuckled and looked back at the sky with a sigh.

Aragorn did too, but he couldn't keep curiosity from his mind. "So what did you wish for?" He asked without taking his eyes from the stars.

Legolas shook his head. "Nosy human." He said with a laugh.

"You asked first." Aragorn retorted, looking at his friend.

Legolas smiled with a shrug. "Only cause I knew you would."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I'll tell if you tell." He bargained.

Legolas nodded. "You first."

Aragorn glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. "I wished that your heart will be at peace and all the things that are tormenting your heart will fade."

Legolas smiled, grateful for Aragorn's thoughtfulness. "Thank you, my friend. Your words mean more then you can imagine."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. For a moment he was silent, allowing Legolas time to think. Legolas sighed.

"This night has done my heart good. Thank you, Estel."

Aragorn nodded, then grinned. "Now mellon nin, it is your turn. Do not think I forgot."

Legolas chuckled. "Nosy, stubborn human."

"You made a deal." Aragorn said with a glare.

Legolas put his hands up. "Aye, that I did, but I never said when I would tell you."

Aragorn's mouth dropped. "You little...I should..." Aragorn closed his mouth and crossed his arms with a "hmph." He turned his back to Legolas and stared off into the trees.

Legolas laughed. "I was only joking, mellon nin. I wished that..."

Aragorn interrupted him. "No! I don't want to hear it." He raised his head, defiantly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'll give you five minutes, six maybe."

Aragorn looked back at him. "Five minutes 'til what?"

"Until you are begging me to tell you." Legolas said grinning.

Aragorn glared at him. "You'll have to wait a lot longer than that because I don't care what it was that you wished. So there." Aragorn turned his head back up towards the stars, stubbornly.

Legolas chuckled and looked back towards the stars. There was silence for a moment, until Aragorn sighed.

"You do know that if you don't tell me your wish, mine will never come true?" He said, not tearing his eyes from the night sky.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well, since I told you my wish, it can only come true if you tell me yours. Then they both come true." Aragorn replied.

Legolas shook his head. "You're pathetic."

Aragorn looked at him, trying to keep the smile from his face. "I only speak the truth, my friend."

Legolas sighed. "You win, mellon nin." Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn smiled triumphantly. Then his face turned serious. "I wished that you and I would stay friends forever and that we would enjoy many adventures together until the end of our days."

Aragorn smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder. "I wish the same, Legolas."

Legolas clasped Aragorn's shoulder as well and stared into the human's eyes. He had a feeling that his wish would come true; he just did not know the adventures that were in store for them.


	2. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. You have all made me so happy. I'm going to take a moment again to respond to you all and just say thanks. I might not do this every time, but I will see. Enjoy! I'm putting this one up a bit sooner for all of you too, so please be nice back and review.

Irukapooka: It is good to hear from you again. I'm so glad you are excited. I am too. It's great to be posting another story on here. Thanks for the review.

Deana: I'm glad you think the chapter is sweet, though, you know me. The fun can't last forever. Lol. I'm so glad you are back reading more. Here's another chapter for you.

Astievia: I'm glad you liked the conversation with Legolas and Aragorn. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks so much for your review. It is good to hear from you again too.

Lady of Rivendell78: I'm so happy you are back reading. Thanks for the review. Yes, right now it is happy, but happiness doesn't last forever. /gives innocent look/ Like I would ever be mean to the friends. Heh. Thanks so much.

MusicDreamer: Well, I am so glad you are back and enjoying the sequel. Yes, it will deal with the effects of torture and even some memories long ago in the past, which I never even wrote about. Thanks so much for your kind review. Here's the next chapter for you.

DreaminofLorien: I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much. I really appreciate all your comments and help, mellon nin. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Elven Kitten: Thanks for coming back to read and thanks for the review. I will do my best to keep you and the others happy. Thanks again.

Kitsune Kida: Good to see you back. Yes, poor Leggy. Lol. What's next? Oh plenty, I assure you. Legolas and Aragorn could not even begin to imagine the trouble that is in store for them. Lol. Thanks so much for the review.

Lindahoyland: I'm glad you liked the start. Yes, I believe it would take Legolas and Linriel a while to recover. Legolas went through a lot. Linriel did as well, which you will see in later chapters. Thanks so much for coming back and for the review.

Aranna Undomiel: I'm glad you liked the beginning. Yes, I like the part with the wishes and the nosy stubborn human too. Thanks so much for the review and for coming back to read. It really encourages me that people who read my previous story are back for more. Thanks again. Here's another chapter for you.

SaphireCat: I'm so happy you have been waiting for this and even more happy that you are now reading it. Thanks so much. Here's another chapter for you, mellon nin.

God's-girl2004: Good to hear from you again. Lucky you didn't have to wait very long for the sequel. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Ella-elbereth: I'm glad you like the sweet way I began. You don't think it will last very long? /gives innocent look/ What could possibly go wrong for them? Lol Guess you'll have to read to see. Not much in this chapter, but the next one... well that's a different story. Lol. And yes, I do like Evanescence, but I have used many other songs for this story as well. Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for the web site. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

And lastly, thank you Alia G. L for taking time to beta read this chapter for me. I know how busy you have been, but you were able to fit this in some where. Thanks so much. I miss you and I can't wait until you get back. Enjoy your vacation and have a great time.

Chapter 2

Memories of the Past

_'Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have.'_

_**Linkin Park "Easier to Run"**_

Legolas smiled at his friend. The hour was late, sometime after midnight. He had spent most of the night with Aragorn, who had put his heart at ease, if only for a short time.

Aragorn shifted slightly, as a breeze blew his hair across his face. He yawned silently and blinked his eyes. He looked at Legolas, deciding he might retire for the night.

Suddenly they both jerked their heads to the left as they heard a muffled scream. Legolas stood. Before Aragorn had even stood up, Legolas burst into his tent.

His sister was sitting, fear written on her face. Her body trembled and her face was pale. She was breathing hard, trying not to sob.

Legolas rushed to her side and drew her into an embrace. Linriel tensed slightly.

"Ssh, it's okay. You are safe!" He comforted as he rocked her in his arms.

Linriel drew close to him, burying her head in his chest. His protective arms around her made her feel safe. Her body was no longer tense, but calmer.

Legolas looked up and saw Elrohir and Aragorn peeking into the tent, worry and concern written on their faces. Legolas shushed them away with his hand. Elrohir hesitated, wanting desperately to help his love, but Aragorn understood that Legolas and Linriel needed to be alone. He backed away and pulled Elrohir with him.

Once they had left, Legolas looked at his sister. Gently, he lifted her head to meet his eyes. Carefully, he wiped away her tears, with a small smile.

She smiled slightly at him. "Will they ever go away?" She asked referring to the nightmares.

"Time is a great healer. They will fade, eventually." Legolas tried to comfort, though he was asking the same question himself.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Thank you." She said as she pulled away from his embrace.

Legolas nodded. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She said as she fixed her hair. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Legolas asked.

Linriel shook her head. "I would prefer to be alone."

Legolas nodded. "Call me if you need something then."

Linriel nodded. "Get some rest." She said as she exited the tent.

Elrohir was outside, sitting impatiently on a log. As she came out, he stood and walked towards her. "You okay?" He questioned, gently.

She nodded with a forced smile. "I am fine. It was just a nightmare."

Elrohir nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Linriel shook her head. "I actually really want to be alone to think."

Elrohir nodded with a sigh. "I understand." He kissed her gently on the forehead and left.

Linriel sighed and sat down on a log. For a long time, she stared at the stars, deep in thought. The sun was near rising when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned as Aragorn approached and looked at him questionably.

Aragorn smiled and bowed his head to her. She nodded to him; silently hoping he would leave her alone. Though he was like a brother to Elrohir and a best friend to Legolas, he made Linriel feel uncomfortable. All of her experience with humans had been unpleasant and she was not about to trust one.

Aragorn silently sat down on the other end of the log. Linriel sighed and stood up, deciding to leave.

"Lady Linriel?" Aragorn questioned as he too stood.

Linriel reluctantly turned.

"Why do you avoid me? I only wish to be a friend to you." Aragorn said gently.

Linriel bit at her lip as she searched for an answer without fully explaining her reasons. "You seem to be a very respectful man and very kind. However, I have not had good experiences with humans. I avoid contact if at all possible."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "I understand; however, do not judge one man because of your experience with others. Not all men are alike. I do not wish to harm you, my lady."

"Then maybe you should mind your own business." Linriel said. It came out more bitterly then she had wanted, but she said nothing more. She walked away towards Elrohir who was returning to the camp.

"Good morning, Linriel." He called.

She smiled, slightly. "Morning." She muttered as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Elrohir smiled at her and placed an arm around her. He looked up at Aragorn. "You are up early, Estel." He called.

Aragorn shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Seems like no one could last night." Legolas said as he emerged from his tent.

Elrohir smiled. "Everyone, but my brother. He slept like a baby."

Aragorn grinned. "Then perhaps we should wake him."

Elrohir saw the all too familiar gleam in Aragorn's eyes and his mischievous smile. He knew it all too well. "What did you have in mind?" He asked with the same smile.

Aragorn chuckled. "We could splash him with water."

"Too simple." Legolas mused. "We need something more."

"We could collapse his tent on him." Linriel said with a smile.

"And then we could splash him with two buckets of water." Legolas finished.

Everyone nodded with evil smiles. They quickly decided that Legolas and Elrohir would pull the tent pegs up as Linriel and Aragorn splashed Elladan.

Aragorn quickly retrieved two buckets full of ice cold stream water. Everyone found their places and nodded. Legolas and Elrohir yanked the tent pegs. The tent fell onto Elladan's body. He began to stir and mutter.

"What's going on?" He said sleepily. "Where's my ducky?"

Aragorn almost burst out laughing at his incoherent mumbling. He heard Linriel snicker beside him.

Elladan sat up in his tent and began flailing to get the cloth off him.

"What in the world? How did this happen?" He asked to himself, now more awake.

Finally, he managed to get the cloth from his head, but just as he did, Aragorn and Linriel dumped the water over his head. He gasped as the cold water hit him.

"Good morning, brother." Aragorn said cheerfully.

Legolas began laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. "You should see the look on your face." He said between laughs.

"It was priceless." Linriel finished with a laugh.

Elladan glared at them all. "You all are so dead."

His tone made Elrohir laugh harder.

Elladan stood, his clothes and hair dripping. "I'm starting with you, Estel, for I assume this was your idea." He said through clenched teeth.

Aragorn held up his hands and backed away a bit. "It was also Linriel's idea." He defended, placing himself conveniently behind her.

Elladan glared at her. "Fine. Ladies first." He charged at her. Linriel backed away with an amused squeal. With a laugh, she ran from him and into the woods. Elladan glared at Aragorn.

"Bye." Aragorn said with a wave as he took off after Linriel.

Elladan set chase. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you, Estel."

Legolas and Elrohir were almost rolling on the ground in laughter. "Run, Estel!" Legolas called.

Aragorn ran into the woods, not caring where he was going, as long as it was away from Elladan.

"Estel here, quickly." Linriel called.

She was hiding in a carved out base of a large oak tree.

"I thought elves usually climb trees." He said as he squeezed in with her.

Linriel smiled. "It's good to use variety."

Aragorn chuckled, but fell silent as he heard Elladan approaching. His steps were hard against the ground, making it easy for Aragorn to hear.

"Get out here, Estel, and I won't kill you." He said as he looked up into the trees. "Linriel, if you help me find Estel, I will spare you." Elladan tried to convince.

Linriel tried to stifle a chuckle. Aragorn put a finger to his lips, knowing Elladan's keen sense of hearing would hear her. Elladan didn't however, and took off running in a different direction.

Linriel began to stand, but Aragorn caught her arm. "Wait, my brother likes to be tricky sometimes."

Aragorn stood, slowly, keeping his hand on her arm. He was so busy looking for Elladan that he did not feel Linriel tense beneath his grip.

Linriel tensed as she felt Aragorn's strong hand grip on her arm. Memories flooded back into her mind and her body betrayed her. Her breathing hitched.

Aragorn looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes. He quickly released her arm, remembering that she had had unpleasant experiences with humans before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized.

Linriel smiled slightly and drew in a deep breath. "It's okay. I am fine." With that she turned and walked away.

Aragorn smacked himself on the head. He had not wished to bring back memories to Linriel that she didn't want to face. Silently, he walked back to camp. Legolas met him on the way.

"Did you loose him?" He said with a grin.

Aragorn nodded, though he was distracted.

Legolas did not notice.

"Now that I think about it, that might not have been the smartest idea to do to my brother." Elrohir said, smiling. "We all know he likes to hold grudges."

Legolas nodded. "Aye, that much is obvious."

Aragorn couldn't help, but laugh. "I suppose you know from experience?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Long story."

Elrohir put a hand over his mouth to try to stifle his laughter. Legolas glared at him. "Oh, stop it!" He said playfully.

Aragorn smiled. "Elladan is young, my friends. He will get over his anger... until we pull another joke on him."

Legolas laughed.

"Where did Linriel go?" Elrohir asked suddenly.

Aragorn looked around. "She was with me in the woods, but then she walked off."

Legolas bit at his lip. "I should have seen that coming." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I think I frightened her." Aragorn said apologetically. "She helped me find a place to hide in the base of a tree. After Elladan passed by, she stood, but I grabbed her arm. I thought Elladan might be playing a trick on us. I forgot how sensitive she is to humans."

Elrohir sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and placed a hand on his brother. "It was not your fault, Estel. Come let us find her. She probably didn't go far."

Aragorn nodded and followed his brother. Legolas followed as well, slightly behind them. Aragorn noticed and slowed his steps.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I did not wish to frighten her."

Legolas looked up and nodded. "I know you didn't. Please just be careful while you are around her. She has already given you more lenience that any other human before."

Aragorn nodded, deciding to keep that in mind.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Legolas and Elrohir looked at each other and without a word, took off running. Aragorn followed behind, but his speed was much less than that of two worried elves.

Legolas raced towards where he had heard the scream. It sounded like his sister was in danger and his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He only had his bow for his daggers were still back at camp. He notched an arrow to his bow as he ran.

Elrohir and Legolas charged into the clearing only a few seconds after Linriel had screamed. Quickly, they took in the scene. Linriel was breathing heavy, but she did not look wounded. Elladan had a hand on her shoulder and one on her arm. A wolf lay dead, a few feet from Linriel. An elven dagger pierced through his side.

"Linriel, are you okay?" Legolas asked.

Linriel nodded. "I am fine. The wolf merely caught me off guard."

Elladan looked at his brother. "All is well. Do not worry."

Elrohir nodded. "It is a good thing you remembered your dagger, gwador nin." (my brother)

Elladan nodded. "I've learned to keep a weapon on me at all times."

"Is everyone okay?" Aragorn asked suddenly.

Everyone turned as he ran up, trying to catch his breath.

Legolas smiled at the human. "You're a bit late."

Aragorn glared at him. "I don't think I've ever run that fast in my whole life."

The elves laughed.

"Sorry we left you, Estel." Elrohir said.

Aragorn smiled. "It's alright. I know you wanted to see if Linriel was okay. Why don't we head back to camp? It has already been an interesting morning and we haven't even had breakfast."

Elladan laughed. "Yes, it has been an interesting morning." He said as he smiled at his brother.

Everyone chuckled at they walked happily back towards the camp.


	3. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I meant to post it a few days ago, but I have been very busy. I'm really sorry. I don't have time to respond to all the reviews, but I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate them. Thanks so much for all your comments and support. I appreciate it all. Okay, now what you have been waiting for. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sacrifice

_'I'm a ship going under_

_and I'd tell you this but I don't know how._

_And I'm caving in and I'm falling out and I can't resist._

_And I can't rebound with the weight of the world as the world falls down.'_

_**Weight of the World by Saliva**_

Linriel sat quietly on a log. The campfire had long since died, but she could still see a few sparks in the ashes. Her only light was the moon, which created a gentle glow across her elven face. She stared at the stars thinking of home. She missed Mirkwood and all the people in it. She missed her father and knew he missed her, too.

As she thought of her father, her thoughts drifted to her mother, Isdilwen. How she needed her mother now. Isdilwen could understand Linriel so well. Linriel remembered spending long talks with her mother about growing up and becoming mature. She felt so comfortable with her mother and had trusted her with everything.

Now, however, her mother had sailed away over the sea. Though she had sailed many, many years ago, Linriel missed her more than ever. She was gone and she would never return. Linriel imagined the day she too would sail over the sea. Oh, what a joyous day it would be. But Linriel knew it was not time, yet.

She needed to stay in Middle Earth a while longer. She didn't understand why she felt this need, but she did. Although she felt the calling of the sea, something kept her here. Her heart longed to sail west. Her heart longed for peace and rest. She longed to escape from the evil in the world and from the darkness creeping in her heart. There was so much grief and despair in her heart, that she barely found the strength to go on.

She wished that she could talk with her mother and hear her gentle words of comfort, but she couldn't. She knew Legolas would eagerly talk with her, but it was not the same. True, she trusted Legolas completely and had a deep friendship with him, but there are some things that are too hard to share.

Legolas would not understand like Isdilwen would. No one could really understand. And at the moment, Legolas was the last person she wanted to tell. He couldn't know what had happened. He could never know.

"May I join you?" Elrohir asked cautiously as he looked at her.

Linriel looked up, having not even heard him approach. She realized quickly that she had tears in her eyes and she quickly dropped her gaze. She nodded to Elrohir, but did not look up. He sat down beside her and carefully watched her. Linriel took a deep breath and stared out into the trees.

"Linriel." Elrohir began gently. He hesitated a moment, but then continued. "There is something you should know."

Linriel looked up at him, but he did not meet her eyes. He looked off into the trees as if finding the words to continue. Linriel waited patiently, allowing him the time he needed. What he was trying to say was obviously difficult and Linriel did not want to push him. Finally he spoke.

"When I..." He swallowed. "When I tried to save you from the poison and pull you from the darkness, we were bonded so close together that...that I saw flashes of what you went through."

Linriel bit her lip and clutched her hands.

"I saw what happened and what you did for Legolas. I saw it all through your eyes." Elrohir said as he looked back at her.

Linriel covered her face with her hands as tears came to her eyes. "You saw?" She muttered as her voice cracked.

Elrohir nodded sadly. Tears were in his own eyes. "Yes, and I thought you were so brave to sacrifice so much for him." He said as placed a hand on her arm.

Linriel let out a sob and put her head on his shoulder. Elrohir wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so afraid. It hurt so much." She sobbed.

Elrohir ran his hand through her hair gently smoothing it in comfort. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know, but if you could go back would you actually do anything different?"

Linriel bit her lip, but shook her head. "I don't regret it, but the darkness now seems overwhelming. I thought that seeing Legolas' workload become easier and seeing him spared from beatings, would be enough to comfort me. It did comfort me and it still does, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know." Elrohir replied sympathetically as he placed his hands back on her head. He pulled her closer to him, wishing to protect her from anything that would hurt her. He wished he could take all the pain and darkness from her heart. He wished he could take it all on himself so she would not have to suffer.

"Don't let the darkness take over your sweet spirit, Linriel." He cooed softly in her ear. "Don't let the shadow come over your heart. See the light and hold on to it. Fight through this. Do not let that evil man win the final battle. Don't let what he did to you destroy and kill you."

Linriel nodded slightly as her tears fell against his tunic. For a long time, they sat together. Elrohir kept his arms wrapped around her; never wanting to let go and Linriel leaned her head against his chest, never wanting him to. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Please, don't tell Legolas." Linriel begged. "I don't want him to know that his little sister..."

"Ssh. It's okay. I will not tell him. I think he would be honored, though, to know just how much you did for him." Elrohir consoled.

Linriel was about to reply when they heard someone behind them.

"What are you two love birds doing at this time of morning?"

It was Aragorn. Laughter was present in his voice and he smiled fondly at his brother.

"That's none of your business, you nosy little brother." Elrohir retorted with a smile.

Aragorn chuckled. "Well, then I'll go get some water and let you two get back to..." He paused and smirked. "Whatever it was that you were doing." He said playfully.

Elrohir shook his head and tossed a stick at him. "Get out of here."

"I'm going. I'm going. Must be really good if you want me gone so bad." He muttered as he walked away.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. He looked back at Linriel. She was smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Elrohir told her.

Linriel nodded. "I am starting to get use to him. He is unlike most humans and he makes it very difficult to _not_ like him."

Elrohir smiled. "That's Estel for you. You just can't help but love him. No matter what he does to you."

Linriel chuckled, but looked out into the forest.

"If it's not Estel that is bothering you, then what is it?" Elrohir asked concerned.

Linriel looked back at him with another smile. "It is nothing." She said as she stood.

Elrohir stood as well and placed a kiss on her forehead. "All right, but if you want to talk, you know I am here."

"I know." She said as she stared into his eyes. "And I thank you for it, but besides what you already know, there is nothing."

Elrohir looked at her cross-eyed. "Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

Linriel smiled at his overprotective attitude. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Well, you stayed up the whole night talking with him." Legolas jested suddenly.

Linriel quickly turned. "I didn't even hear you get up."

"I just woke up as I heard you talking with Estel." Legolas replied.

"Well, then, good morning to you." Linriel said, smiling sweetly as she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." He said as he stared into her eyes. He saw happiness and joy in her eyes, but deep down he could see suppressed pain and despair. Legolas sighed. She was trying her best to hide it from him or just telling him that it was hard to get over everything that had happened. She would hardly ever speak of it, and when she did, she was vague. Legolas had seen this anguish in her eyes for a long time. It was different then just sadness. Darkness was creeping into her heart, trying to take over her. When he found out that she had been poisoned, he had thought that was the reason, but it was not fading now. He could see the shadow growing behind her sparkling blue eyes. It was something more. She wasn't telling him something. Legolas feared this for she usually told him everything. Why wouldn't she confide in him when she obviously needed someone the most? Something must be troubling her deeply if she tried to even hide it from him, but Legolas was determined to find out.


	4. Orcs!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, but what I have created.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have been so extremely busy. These past two weeks have been hard, stressful, and busy so I have not had much writing time. Please forgive me. This chapter is rather long, so I hope that makes up for it some.

I don't have time for a response to everyone, but I just want to say thanks. All your reviews mean so much to me and you all are the ones that keep this story going. Thanks for keeping me encouraged.

And yes, on the last chapter, probably what you were thinking happened to Linriel, did. Throughout the story it might have one or two, more references like that, but nothing too bad. Thanks so much again for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Orcs!**

_'I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal_

_I want feel like I'm somewhere I belong.'_

_**Linkin Park 'Somewhere I Belong.'**_

Aragorn patted his horse, Amthol, tenderly on the neck. They were only four day's journey from Rivendell now. It had been a long, tiring journey, but mostly uneventful. Once they had spotted orcs, but they managed to avoid them. They were all weary and everyone was excited to be home. The twins were ready to be home and see their father again. Aragorn was ready as well, for it had been almost three years since he had been home. Legolas and Linriel were eager to reach the house of Rivendell where they knew they could find peace and rest before their journey home.

Aragorn looked up at his companions. They were all a few feet ahead of him, talking silently amongst themselves. Aragorn hung back, thinking to himself. Suddenly he was aware of another horse beside his own. Aragorn looked up and was surprised to see Linriel riding beside him. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing back here all alone?" She asked sweetly.

Aragorn smiled, despite his shock. "I was just thinking." He replied.

"I see. Care to share what you are so focused on?" Linriel asked.

Aragorn chuckled, but lowered his voice. "I'm trying to think of a way to get Legolas back for stealing my boots and hanging them in the trees. I need to think of something good."

Linriel grinned. "I could be of assistance."

Aragorn grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

Elrohir rode near Elladan and Legolas. He laughed to himself as he listened to an old joke between them. He looked beside him to talk with his lover, when he realized she was not beside him. He quickly looked back and saw her with Aragorn. At first he became worried, but seeing her smile and laugh quickly calmed his fears.

"Legolas?" He said. He motioned with his head behind him.

Legolas turned his head and stared wide-eyed at seeing Linriel smiling and laughing with Aragorn. He turned back to Elrohir with a questioning gaze, but he merely shrugged.

Elladan looked at them, too. "I thought since what happened with the slave traders, your sister avoided humans." He commented to Legolas.

Legolas nodded. "She does. She always hated being around any humans, no matter who they are. Ever since Heodym betrayed her, she has avoided contact with them."

"Then why the sudden change?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I know not. All I know is that Estel seems to have a special way about him of gaining one's trust."

"That he does." Elladan stated.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Aragorn gaped at Linriel. "Legolas would kill us."

"Correction. He would kill you!" Linriel said with a laugh. "I'm only giving you ideas, I never said I would help you."

Aragorn shook his head and looked up. He noticed Legolas and Elrohir looking back at them, but as soon as he met their eyes, they looked forward again. Aragorn grinned.

"You know, we are being watched."

Linriel looked up. She smiled as she saw her brother glance quickly at her. "My brother is worried and curious as to why I am back here with you."

Aragorn looked at her. "Why are you back here with me, My Lady?"

Linriel looked at him and then down at her horse. "Because I am tired of my memories of the past. I want these wounds inside my heart to heal. I want to feel real again. Yet, the only way I can truly heal is if I break away from my fears, break away from myself, and face what I am afraid of."

Aragorn nodded sympathetically. "You have nothing to fear of me, Lady Linriel. I know you have many memories of darkness in your past with humans, but I promise you that I would never do anything to hurt you. I would willingly protect you with my life."

Linriel looked up at him. She saw truth behind his eyes. "Why? You hardly even know me."

"You are a friend to my brothers, making you my friend as well. I protect my friends." Aragorn stated.

Linriel smiled. "You are a great man Aragorn son of Arathorn and you will make a great king one day."

Aragorn stiffened and stared into the trees. "I hope you are right."

Linriel was about to say something more when she saw Legolas and Elladan dismount from their horses. She rode near them.

"We will stop here for a short rest." Legolas said as he steadied her horse for her.

Legolas offered his hand to his sister and she took it as she gracefully dismounted.

Aragorn dismounted and was met by Elladan. Elladan placed a hand around Aragorn's shoulders and began to walk with him.

"Walk with me, brother." Elladan said.

"What is on your mind, Elladan?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan sighed. "Elrohir and Legolas are worried for Linriel." He looked up at Aragorn. "You need to be careful, Estel. You do not know the memories that dwell in her heart. She has been dealing with humans way before you were even born."

Aragorn nodded. "I understand, but she told me that the only way she can truly heal from those memories is if she faces her fears."

Elladan nodded and looked behind him. Linriel and Legolas were laughing together. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. I fear she might not be able to face those memories alone."

Aragorn nodded. "I will be careful."

Elladan nodded, but suddenly tensed. Conversation from Legolas and Linriel suddenly stopped. The elves all began to look around. Something in the air didn't feel right. Aragorn noticed their reaction. He looked around, but saw nothing through the trees. He lowered himself to the ground and placed his ear against the dirt.

The ground seemed to tremble beneath him. He could hear fast approaching footsteps. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry in the woods.

"Orcs!" Legolas stated as he drew an arrow to his bow.

"They are coming in fast." Elladan said as he too put an arrow to his bow.

"Can we outrun them?" Linriel asked.

Elrohir shook his head as the vile creatures came into view. "Nay, we have no choice, but to fight them."

Aragorn drew his bow and stood between his brothers. He saw Legolas give Linriel one of his twin elven blades.

"Only use it if you have to." He told her.

Linriel nodded and quickly climbed up a tree. The branches of the trees hid her from unobservant eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, sharing a silent message. They nodded to each other and turned their eyes to the forest. A few seconds later the elves released their arrows. They met their targets, felling three of the evil creatures. Aragorn released his arrow as the orcs came into his view, killing another.

The group heading towards them was large, consisting of more than thirty orcs. The companions stood their ground, releasing another hurl of arrows. Before long; however, the orcs were in close enough for combat. A few of them took their positions behind trees to fire arrows. The rest charged in with swords drawn.

Arrows began to fly at the companions. Aragorn drew his sword as an orc rushed him and quickly blocked an attack.

"Kill the archers!" Elladan shouted, aiming his arrow at one of the hidden orcs. His arrow flew true.

Elrohir shot at another, but quickly drew his sword as an orc rushed him.

The battle soon erupted into chaos. Orcs seemed to be coming from every direction. Arrows were flying wildly through the trees. The companions were doing their best to fight off the orcs as they dodged attacks. They were all highly skilled in battle, but their skill was being put to the test.

Elladan slashed at one of the creatures then whipped his sword around just in time to block an attack from another. He quickly slashed at the creature, but the orc moved his blade just in time. His blade caught Elladan's left shoulder, tearing skin down to his elbow. Elladan gasped in pain, but swung his sword at the creature's head. His strike hit the orc and felled the creature. Elladan grasped at his shoulder wound in pain. Blood was pouring from the wound, soaking his tunic. He could tell the cut was deep.

Elrohir saw or rather felt his brother get injured. He quickly turned his attention to his right. More orcs were swarming in on Elladan. Elrohir quickly drew his bow and rapidly fired three arrows. They each met their target, but what neither of the twins saw was the orc that was aiming an arrow at the twin.

Elrohir saw the arrow just a second before it hit its target.

"Elladan!" Elrohir screamed.

The arrow embedded itself into Elladan stomach. Elladan gasped in pain. His sword fell from his hand and his hands flew to the wound. They were immediately covered in blood. Elladan fell to his knees as Elrohir raced to his side. Gently, he lowered his brother to the ground.

Elrohir looked up. More orcs were coming at them. He had no time to care for his brother.

"Hold on, Elladan! Don't give up!" He said to his brother as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn yelled suddenly.

Elrohir turned to look just in time as an orc slashed his sword at Elrohir's head. Elrohir rolled out of the way, cutting the creature as he did. Aragorn rushed to his brother's side as Elrohir stood. He glanced at Elladan who was lying semi-conscious on the ground.

"We need to fight fast." Aragorn stated, seeing his brother's dire condition.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn and Elrohir. Elladan looked like he had lost a lot of blood. He knew the twin was probably already near death's door. Legolas slashed furiously with his blade. He did not have both of his twin daggers, but Legolas was deadly regardless of that. Many dead orcs lay at his feet. Still, more kept advancing.

Aragorn stood near Legolas. He plunged his sword into one orc and quickly slashed at another. Legolas quickly slashed at an orc behind Aragorn, before it could injure his friend.

Suddenly someone screamed. Legolas looked up in the tree where Linriel hid, just as her body fell to the forest floor.

"Linriel!" Legolas screamed running to her.

Elrohir reached her first and knelt by her. She was gasping for breath. Her face was pale and contorted in pain. An arrow pierced through her right hip.

"Linriel can you hear me?" Elrohir asked desperately.

Linriel looked up at him with pain filled eyes. Legolas pushed hair from her face, as Elrohir looked down at her wound. The arrow was deep in her flesh and blood poured freely from the wound. Elrohir placed a piece of torn cloth around the arrow wound to try to stop the bleeding. He had done the same for his brother.

Aragorn could only steal a short glance at Linriel. Both Legolas and Elrohir were at her side, leaving Aragorn to fight alone. Aragorn fought bravely against the horrid creatures. His arms protested painfully because of weariness, but his adrenaline was high. He slashed at the orcs near him, barely missing blades aimed to kill him. One slash caught his arm, but only barely skimmed him. Another blade skimmed across his chest, leaving a bloody trail.

Aragorn cringed, but continued fighting. There were too many of them for him to fight single-handedly; however, and he could see orcs near Linriel and Elrohir.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called. "I cannot fight them myself."

Legolas looked up. He saw Aragorn bravely trying to hold the orcs back, but a few were getting past him. They were headed right towards him. Legolas picked up both his knives and charged at them. Driven by anger, Legolas slashed furiously at the foul creatures. He spun around, thrusting his blade into one, while blocking the attack of another. Legolas' heart beat fast and his adrenaline raced as he moved at almost lightening speed.

Elrohir desperately wanted to help in the battle, but he did not want to leave his beloved. He looked down at Linriel. She was barely conscious. Suddenly an orc crept up behind the twin. With a clubbed axe the orc swung at Elrohir's head. It impacted him on the side of his temple. Elrohir fell to the ground unconscious, blood trailing from his head wound.


	5. Fight to the Last Breath

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Here is another chapter. Again sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Here is a quick reply to a few people. Sorry I didn't get to all of them. All reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much.

SaphireCat: Yes the twins always manage to get into some trouble, don't they? Yes, poor Linriel. She has a lot of hurt inside, but Aragorn is the one of the best people I can think of to help her conquer that. Enjoy the chapter.

Irukapooka: Elladan die? /gives innocent look/ I wouldn't do something like that. Also in answer to your question about what it was implicating. Yes, that is kinda what the point was, though didn't have to be taken that way. That however, would be the one of the worst things to do to a girl, especially I would think for an elf. That's why it was such a sacrifice that she made for Legolas. Sorry if you were confused. Enjoy this chapter.

Gods-girl2004: ROFL. I like the ending to the story. Lol Poor Elladan. snifflol. Thanks for the laughs, mellon nin. You are awesome. Thanks.

Chapter 5

Fight to the Last Breath

_'I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_Ya - you're in my way_

_So you better watch out.'_

_**'You can't take me' by Bryan Adams**_

Aragorn gulped in air as he rolled out of the way of another attack. He saw his brother go down out of the corner of his eye. It was now up to him and Legolas. Aragorn looked over at Legolas and met the elf's eyes. Fear was in Aragorn's eyes as well as Legolas', but they were also full of determination and confidence. The friends stood side by side, silently vowing to protect their fallen companions with their lives.

Legolas was not willing to give up. He would protect his sister and his friends with his dying breath.

Aragorn felt the same. The only way the orcs would hurt his brothers or Linriel was over his dead body. Fire burned in his eyes as the orcs came at him.

Aragorn whipped his sword around with great skill like his father and brothers had taught him. Legolas fought by his side. His elven blades flew at lightening fast speed. His skill and years of practice were obvious in his combat.

Both friends looked out for the other, staying close together. Legolas caught movement ahead of him to his left. He turned his head. One of the archers still lived and was aiming an arrow at Aragorn. Legolas' instincts took control. He flipped his knife in his right hand and caught the back of the blade. Then he let the dagger fly. It hit the orc in the head with deadly accuracy.

Aragorn saw and nodded his thanks. Legolas did not see it; however, for two orcs were on him. He whipped his blade around, but the orc caught his knife on the blade of his scimitar. When he whipped it around, Legolas' knife flew into the air. Legolas quickly rolled out of the way, kicking the orcs' feet out as he did. Legolas stood, but he now had no weapon. The orcs were in too close for arrows. He needed his knives.

Aragorn saw Legolas' knife fly from his hands. Legolas had three orcs near him, but no weapon to fight with. Aragorn saw Legolas' knife on the ground near him, but he could never get it to the elf in time. Thoughts raced through his head and he quickly came up with an idea.

"Legolas" he called.

Legolas looked at him. Aragorn held his sword up and tossed it to his friend. Legolas reached up and caught the handle of the blade in his right hand. He quickly slashed at the orcs with the sword, felling the creatures.

Aragorn rolled underneath the blade of one of the orcs and picked up Legolas' knife. He plunged it into the back of an orc and whipped it around at another. The orc dodged and began to run away. Aragorn looked around. He was panting for breath and his muscles felt weary, but the few remaining orcs were finally retreating.

Without another look, Aragorn rushed to Elladan's side. The elf was no longer conscious. Aragorn quickly looked around the camp for his pack. He saw it and quickly retrieved it. He began searching inside for some herbs and healing elements. He looked over at Legolas who was near Linriel.

"How is she?" He asked.

Legolas looked up. "She is unconscious and I fear poison on the arrow."

Aragorn drew in a deep breath. "Elrohir?" He asked.

Legolas looked over at Elrohir. He had a nasty gash on his temple, but nothing that looked serious. "I believe he is merely unconscious. He should be fine."

Aragorn nodded.

"Elladan?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "He has lost a lot of blood. The arrow wound is serious and I fear poison as well. He also has a cut on his arm that is very close to the bone. I will need to work fast to save him."

Legolas looked down at his sister. He tore a piece of his cloak and placed it near her wound. Then he stood and walked towards Elladan. "Let me help you."

Aragorn nodded gratefully. "I need to remove the arrow. He may awake because of the pain, but I'll need you to hold him still."

Legolas nodded and firmly pressed down on Elladan's shoulders. Aragorn kept one hand on Elladan's chest and with the other grasped tightly the shaft. Carefully, but firmly, he pulled the arrow from his brother.

Elladan did awaken and gasped in pain as he did. Legolas had to fight to keep him still.

"Calm down, mellon nin." Legolas comforted.

Elladan looked at him as he gasped for breath. Pain was evident in his eyes.

Aragorn quickly placed a rag against his brother's wound. "I need some boiled water, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and quickly made a fire to boil some water. As he did, Aragorn checked Elladan's shoulder wound. He poured water from his canteen over the wound, making Elladan hiss in pain. Aragorn cringed slightly. Carefully, he began to clean the wound.

Soon Legolas brought the water and Aragorn took it from him. He poured some into a bowl and added a few crushed herbs. He placed his arm underneath Elladan and raised him slightly. With the other hand, he placed the bowl near his brother's mouth.

"Drink this." He said. "It will help with the pain."

Elladan nodded and sipped slowly at the liquid. The taste was horrible, as he knew it would be, but right now, the twin was in too much pain to care. Once he had swallowed enough, Aragorn laid his brother back on the ground.

He picked up another bowl and placed some herbs inside. He crushed them slightly then added a small amount of water. He mixed it around, then dipped the rag in. Gently, he began to clean Elladan's arrow wound.

Legolas retrieved some bandages from Aragorn's pack and after Aragorn had stitched Elladan's wounds, he helped him bandage the injuries. Aragorn applied an herb paste to the wounds as they did. If the wounds were poisoned, the paste would help minimize the effects.

They were nearly finished, when Linriel began to awaken. Legolas turned his head as his sister began to moan in pain.

"Go to her. I am nearly done here." Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded and walked to his sister. She looked up at him.

"Legolas?" She breathed.

"Sssh. Do not try and talk." He said gently as he picked up her hand.

She swallowed hard and took in a ragged breath.

Aragorn finished bandaging Elladan's wounds and went to Linriel. He knelt by her to examine her wound. An arrow was in her thigh.

"I need to remove the arrow." He said.

Linriel looked at him and nodded.

Aragorn broke the arrow shaft, but hesitated. He did not wish to lay his hands on her, especially when she felt so vulnerable. He looked up at Legolas.

"Perhaps you should remove the arrow."

Legolas looked up at him. "I am not as skilled as you are in healing, but perhaps it might be better if I did."

Linriel looked up at Aragorn and shook her head. "No." She placed her hand on his. "You may remove it." She drew in another painful breath.

Aragorn looked at her. "I will not place my hand on you, if you do not wish it." He said in understanding.

Linriel smiled slightly. "It is all right. I trust you, Estel." She swallowed and nodded her head. "I trust you."

Legolas looked down at her and smiled. It had been so long since she had trusted a human. He gently pushed the hair from her face and clutched her hand.

Aragorn nodded as he drew in a deep breath. He placed one hand gently on her near the wound and with the other, he grasped the arrow. Carefully, he removed it.

Linriel shrieked in pain and squeezed hard on Legolas' hand.

"Ssh." Legolas tried to comfort as he smoothed her hair.

Aragorn cringed. Gently, he cleaned the wound with a clean rag and the herb water he had used for his brother. Then he stitched it and applied the same paste, leaving Legolas to bandage her wound.

As Legolas was finishing, Aragorn looked at Elrohir. He had a cut on his left temple, but besides that and a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. Aragorn cleaned the small cut on Elrohir's head, then went back to Elladan.

He checked Elladan's bandages and noticed that blood had seeped through. Despite the stitches, both his wounds were still bleeding. Elladan looked at him and smiled slightly at seeing the worried look on his brother's face.

"Worry not, Estel. I am fine." Elladan said, though talking was obviously difficult for him.

Aragorn smiled despite himself.

"How is Elrohir and Linriel?" He questioned.

"Elrohir was knocked unconscious, but he should be fine. Linriel has an arrow wound, but it is not as serious as yours is. I fear poison in both your wounds, however." Aragorn explained.

Elladan swallowed hard. He placed one hand against his wound as he struggled to sit up.

"Take it easy, brother." Aragorn said as he supported him.

"Let me see the arrow shaft." Elladan said.

Aragorn retrieved it from the ground, then moved to support his brother again, leaning Elladan against his chest. Elladan touched the tip of the arrow and brought his fingers to his nose. He cringed at the smell and closed his eyes tightly.

"Poison?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan nodded, gravely. "We must get to Ada quickly. We are not far from Rivendell."

Aragorn nodded. "Can you travel with your wounds?"

"I don't have much of a choice, Estel." Elladan stated. "Help me on my horse."

Aragorn nodded. He whistled and Elladan's horse obediently came to him. The horse looked silently at his master and without a command he knelt down. Elladan smiled.

Aragorn carefully helped his brother onto the horse. Once Elladan was secure, the horse cautiously stood. Elladan leaned in close so he would not fall. His left arm was almost immobile, so he held on tightly with his right hand.

Legolas saw Aragorn preparing to leave. Gently, he lifted his sister and placed her on his horse. Then he helped Aragorn gather their supplies and lift Elrohir on Amothol.

Legolas mounted behind Linriel as Aragorn mounted behind Elrohir. Aragorn grabbed the reigns of Elladan's horse, Traynor, and gently began to lead him. The other two horses followed closely behind.


	6. Hold On

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

A/N: Here is another chapter for everyone. Thanks so much for you reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 6**

**Hold On**

_'Scream, deeper I wanna scream. I want you to hear me, I want you to find me. Cause I, I want to believe but all I pray is wrong and all I claim is gone. And I, I got a question, I got a question- Where are you?'_

**_Silence by Jars of Clay_ **

Elrohir twitched slightly as he began to regain consciousness. The first thing that registered was the pain in his head. He groaned slightly as he lifted a hand to his aching head.

"Glad to see you awake."

Elrohir opened his eyes at the sound of the voice. He quickly realized he was riding horseback with Aragorn behind him. He looked over his shoulder.

"How long have I been out?" He asked trying to remember what had happened.

"For a few hours." Aragorn replied.

Suddenly memory flooded back to Elrohir. "Linriel!" He almost yelled.

"Ssh. Sidh, gwador." Aragorn comforted. (Peace, brother). "Linriel is alive." Aragorn said pointing to his left.

Elrohir turned his head and saw Linriel on a horse with Legolas. She leaned against him with one hand across her torso. She was resting in elvish sleep. Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly panicked again.

He looked to his right and saw Elladan slumped forward on his horse. Elladan met his eyes and smiled.

"I was beginning to worry." Elladan said with a raspy voice.

Elrohir smiled slightly and looked up at Aragorn. Fear and concern was in his eyes.

"He has a serious arrow wound. We must get to Rivendell quickly." Aragorn replied to his unasked question.

Elrohir looked back at his brother. Elladan's face was pale and his left arm hung limply at his side. Elrohir noticed the blood stain on the green tunic. With his other hand, Elladan wearily clutched the horse reigns.

Without even asking Aragorn to stop his horse, Elrohir slid his leg underneath him and leapt from the horse. Aragorn pulled Amothol to a stop, looking down at his brother. Elrohir quickly swung up behind Elladan, pulling his brother against his chest. He held on to his brother and the reigns, giving his brother a chance to rest.

Gently he placed one hand against Elladan's arrow wound. He felt blood against his hand and he cringed.

"Estel, we need to stop so I can change his bandage." Elrohir said as he looked at Aragorn.

"I am fine." Elladan choked out, trying to keep pain from his voice.

Elrohir ignored him. "He has probably torn a stitch from riding."

Aragorn nodded and dismounted. Legolas rode near him and gracefully dismounted with his sister in his arms. Gently, he placed her on the forest floor.

Elrohir slowly passed his twin off the horse to Aragorn and then dismounted. He quickly began to check his brother's wounds.

"I told you, I'm fine." Elladan tried to argue.

"Well you don't look it." Elrohir said.

"It's only a minor arrow wound. I will heal." Elladan tried to convince his brother.

Elrohir rolled his eyes as he applied some of Aragorn's paste to his brother's wounds. Then he wrapped it with clean bandages. He stood and walked to Aragorn who was just finishing with Linriel. Aragorn looked at him and stood. The two walked a short distance from the group, but far enough away, so they could talk.

"His wound is infected and deeply poisoned." Elrohir began. "We are still three days away from Rivendell at fast speed. I do not believe he can last that long.

Aragorn nodded. It was not a good sign when Elrohir was not optimistic about the circumstances. "We will make it in time." Aragorn said, trying to be optimistic for his brother.

Elrohir nodded with a sigh. "I'm guessing Linriel has been poisoned too?"

"Yes, but her wound is not as serious and the poison doesn't seem to be effecting her as bad."

Elrohir looked up at the sky. "Somehow, one of us always manages to get hurt." He said gravely. Then with a slight grin, he added, "Ada's going to kill us."

Aragorn smiled. He was happy his brother was still able to joke. "I suppose we'll get the same 'Be Careful When You Travel' lecture too." Aragorn said with a bemused smile.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. Sooner we get to Rivendell, sooner it will be over." Elrohir replied.

Aragorn nodded and walked back to the group. Legolas was helping Elladan drink from his canteen of water as the two approached. Legolas looked up slightly.

"Are we ready?"

Aragorn nodded.

The group quickly set out once again. They traveled without stopping for many hours. As the first night began to fall, Aragorn became worried. They could still travel in the darkness, but seeing danger became far more difficult. They had no choice; however, for Linriel and Elladan's condition had worsened. They were both now running high fevers. Elladan drifted in and out of consciousness, weary from blood loss. Aragorn could tell he was in a lot of pain, though he would not admit it openly, it was written on his face. Aragorn had tried to give him medicines to help the pain, but they did little to relieve the anguish.

* * *

Aragorn sighed as he looked around. It had been two days now since the attack. The group had hardly rested, leaving them all weary and fatigued. Legolas and Linriel still rode together. Linriel lay gently against Legolas chest, fully awake. Her wound did not seem to be causing her too much pain, but Aragorn could tell the fever was affecting her. Legolas had wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm, but still she seemed to be shivering. 

Elrohir still held Elladan close to him. The older twin was awake, but only barely conscious of his surroundings. The poison was beginning to make him delusional and dizzy. When he was awake, he would keep his head against Elrohir's shoulder, staring straight ahead.

Aragorn looked up towards Rivendell. Two days ago, he had aloud Elrohir's horse to travel back to Rivendell. The other horse had followed behind, though he had no idea where to find the valley. Aragorn knew that E'osten, Elrohir's horse, would find his way to Rivendell safely. Elrond would then know Elladan and Elrohir were on their way home, but that there was trouble. E'osten would never leave his master unless bidden to do so.

Aragorn hoped Elrond would get the message and send Glorfindel out to find them. The elder elf would bring medical supplies and he would help them make it to Rivendell safely. He looked up to the sky and prayed silently for safe travels and that help would come quickly.

* * *

Elrond sat quietly on his balcony, staring out into Rivendell. His eyes focused on the trees ahead of him in the vast plains of Rivendell, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Many things lay heavily on the elf lord's heart. His heart was full of grief, worry, concern, and fear. 

He thought about his twin sons. They had left over six months ago in search of their brother Estel. Estel had left Rivendell nearly three years ago. He had decided to travel the world as a ranger from the north. He had left abruptly, having fought with Elrond the night before.

Elrond sighed at the memory. They had had a simple disagreement. Aragorn thought he was ready to journey on his own, but the elf lord still saw him as a child. He did not want his youngest to get hurt. Evil was creeping into Middle Earth. The elf lord could feel it. He wished to protect his youngest from it forever, but knew it was not possible. Estel had to eventually grow up and experience the dangers of life. Elrond just wished it had not been so soon.

He had told his son of his heritage as Aragorn son of Arathorn when he reached twenty years old. Estel accepted his heritage reluctantly, but still wanted to be Estel adopted son of Elrond. He understood what his responsibility would be one day, but he chose against it. He turned away from that path, not wanting to be King of Gondor, only wishing to live out his life as Estel and as a ranger.

Elrond did not press him on the matter. However, a few weeks later, Estel had asked to leave Rivendell and join the rangers of the north. Elrond knew he wanted to escape for a while and spend time alone. He had asked Estel to stay and wait for his brothers to return to accompany him, but Estel did not take warmly to the idea. He did not want his older brothers following him everywhere he went. For once, he wanted to be independent.

For a long time after he had left, Elrond had heard no word from him. Finally, a letter came saying he was doing well and that he missed his family greatly. He apologized for the fight, but said he was enjoying his experiences as a ranger. Elrond had only received one other letter after that one. It had now been a year since he had heard anything. He was worried for his youngest, yet he knew Estel knew he could always return to his home in Rivendell. There would always be a place for him here.

Elladan and Elrohir asked continually to go in search of him, but Elrond told them to give their brother time. Eventually the twins became impatient and Elrond allowed them to go. He bid them a safe journey and asked them to give their brother space if he needed it.

That had been six months ago. He had received one letter from his sons saying that they thought they knew where Estel was heading and were following him. Elrond impatiently waited for another response.

His grief and fear was; however, because of news from Mirkwood. After Estel had left, King Thranduil sent an urgent message to Rivendell. He said Legolas had been captured by some evil men and was feared dead. Elrond had immediately sent out his best elves, including his sons, to aid the king in his search. They looked for months, but they found no trace of the elf prince. Thranduil was heartbroken. Elrond could feel his grief. Legolas was like a son to him as well. He didn't want to believe the elf was dead, but there seemed almost no other alternative.

The worst news came; however, a week after Elladan and Elrohir left. Thranduil sent another message, this time saying that his daughter Linriel had been captured. His guards that were with her had been slaughtered, but they found no trace of her. Thranduil's guards searched again, but lost hope after a short time. She was gone like her brother.

The news hit Elrond hard for he loved Linriel dearly. His son was engaged to marry her this spring. He couldn't bear to tell him that she was a prisoner, possibly even dead as well. The grief would be too much for him.

Elrohir loved Linriel deeply. What had started out as years of close friendship had eventually turned into love. Elrohir cared for her more than he cared for anyone else. If something happened to her, he feared Elrohir would fade with her.

Elrond stood from his seat and began to pace. His body felt weary for he had not been able to rest for days. His heart was troubled, not allowing him rest.

Suddenly, the elf lord turned as he heard a horse galloping into Rivendell. He heard the sound of hoof beats reverberating off the cobblestone and quickly walked over to the rail of the balcony. In a few minutes, E'othen and another horse came into view. Neither horse held a rider. Elrond's heart constricted as he thought of what that could mean.

Elrond rushed down the stairs of the balcony and towards the horses. Quickly, he checked E'othen over. The horse had no wounds or injuries and no traces of an attack. He knew the loyal horse would not easily leave Elrohir except if he was sent back. Elrond looked at the other horse. He did not recognize the horse and knew it was not one trained in Rivendell.

The supplies on the horses' backs was minimal, meaning Elrohir had most likely taken what he needed and left the rest before sending his horse out. Still, the elf lord wondered why Elrohir would send his horse back if there was no danger. Why would Elrohir ride with Elladan? Was one of the twins hurt? That thought scared the elf lord.

"Lord Elrond."

Elrond turned, startled by the voice, having heard no one approach. A blonde haired elf walked up to him.

"Glorfindel, I didn't hear you." Elrond stated.

Glorfindel looked at his longtime friend. It was not usual for the elf lord to be totally unaware of his surroundings…unless he was thinking of his sons. Glorfindel looked at the horse near Elrond. He recognized the first immediately. It was Elrohir's horse.

"That's Elrohir's horse." Glorfindel stated.

"Aye, it is. He has no wounds or injuries and no trace of a battle, but I fear what the message means. The twins must be in trouble. One of them might be hurt… or both." Elrond shook his head. He looked up at his friend. "Glorfindel I know the hour grows late and that darkness will fall in less than an hour, but I fear for my sons. I need someone to go…"

"Say no more, my friend." Glorfindel said, placing a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "You need not ask me to go. I will go willingly. I will take three elven guards with me and leave right away."

Elrond smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

Glorfindel nodded and turned to leave. He turned around. "I will bring your sons back, Elrond. I will find them."

Elrond nodded as he watched Glorfindel head towards the stable. "Where are you my sons?" He quietly whispered. "What trouble has befallen you this time?" He closed his eyes against fear that rose in his heart. Silently, he prayed to the Valar for his sons' protection and for any one else with them. Then he walked back into his house, deciding to prepare his medical supplies for an emergency.


	7. In Safe Hands

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: I am so so sorry that this is so very late. /gets on knees and begs readers for forgiveness/ To say that I have been busy would be an understatement and to use that as an excuse would still not be right. I'm also having a lack of ideas. I know what I want, I just can't seem to write it that way. Well, anyway, thanks so much for every review. I will try to write quickly and update soon. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**In Safe Hands**

_**'I'll never let you down**_

_**Even if I could, I'd give up everything**_

_**If only for your good.'**_

_**-Three Doors Down**_

Aragorn shifted in his saddle. His muscles throbbed and his back was stiff. They had been riding for almost two days straight, and Aragorn was weary. He had hardly rested since the long battle and his muscles still ached. His eyes felt heavy and slowly he let them close. He snapped them opened a second later. Blinking his eyes a couple times to try to fight of the weariness; he looked to his companions.

Legolas was weary as well and looked like he was about to fall of his own horse. Linriel trembled in his arms, her breathing erratic.

Elrohir did not look much better. Wearily he traveled on, clutching his brother close to his chest. Elladan lay unconscious against him. His eyes were closed and his body trembled in his sleep.

Aragorn sighed and patted his weary horse. Amothol had sweat running down his side and Aragorn could tell his horse was exhausted.

"Just a little longer, my friend." He said to his horse.

Elrohir looked over him. He could see the weariness in his brother's face; weariness that was around them all. He did not know how much longer Elladan would last. Elladan was running a high fever and his breathing and heartbeat were irregular.

Suddenly Elrohir looked up. His elven instincts alerting him of possible danger. He thought he heard something. He sat up some in his saddle and looked around. Legolas must have heard it too, for he was searching the forest as well.

Legolas' gaze pierced into the forest. He could hear a sound coming towards them. The sound was growing closer and it sounded like horses at a fast gallop. He was able to make out four figures on horse in the darkness.

"Elves from Rivendell!" Elrohir exclaimed!

Aragorn looked at his brother, his face resembling the happiness of the elf. He had seen Legolas and Elrohir begin to look for danger, but was overjoyed to hear that elves were coming.

"I believe Glorfindel is with them!" Legolas exclaimed.

He looked down at his sister, who was waking at hearing of the elves. He smiled at her.

Aragorn breathed a small sigh of relief. He was happy that Glorfindel had come for them and had most likely brought more medical supplies for the wounded. Suddenly Elrohir's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Estel!" His voice was almost a panic. "Elladan's not breathing!"

Aragorn turned his horse to his brother. Elladan looked like he was trying to suck in breath, but he was not getting any. His eyes were rolling back into his head and his head was limp.

Aragorn quickly dismounted and took Elladan from his brother. He laid him gently on the ground, keeping him slightly upright. Elrohir jumped down beside him and grabbed Aragorn's pack.

"Do you have any juniper oil?" He said as he searched.

"No, I ran out a while ago." Aragorn said as he unbuttoned Elladan's tunic.

Elrohir cast him a frustrated look. He cast the bag on the ground and placed his hands on his brother. He placed his hands near Elladan's sternum and began to push forcefully, forcing air into his brother's lungs.

Elladan began to cough painfully.

"Breathe, brother. Just breathe."

"I can't…" Elladan choked out. "It hurts."

Elrohir held him up in a sitting position trying to help clear his airway. He knew it was a combination of both the poison and the arrow wound that was making his breathing so difficult.

Suddenly, Elrohir felt another's presence beside him. Glorfindel was kneeling by him. He grabbed a container from his pack and began spreading the contents on Elladan's chest. Elrohir looked at the elder healer.

"The juniper oil will help clear his lungs, but it won't last long. I'm assuming poison?" The elf did not take his eyes from Elladan as he spoke.

Elrohir nodded. "He has a bad arrow wound as well. He is weak from blood loss."

Glorfindel moved Elladan's tunic to the side and checked the arrow wound. The wound was bandaged, but blood was seeping through. "How much blood has he lost?"

Elrohir shook his head. "He has lost too much."

Glorfindel sighed. He put a clean bandage on the wound and then lifted the twin in his arms. He walked to his horse and gently placed the twin on. Turning to Elrohir, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will take him to Imladris. Asafoloth is fast and not yet weary. We will make it in time."

"I don't want to leave him." Elrohir protested with a shake of his head. "I will take him."

"You are weary as well." Glorfindel said as he eyed the companions. He smiled as his eyes fell on Legolas and Linriel. He looked back at the twin. "I will ride as fast as I can with Elladan. You and the others will follow."

"Please Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled slightly and mounted behind Elladan. "You brother will be safe. Worry not."

Elrohir looked up at him. He looked a Linriel and came up with an idea. "What about Linriel?" He asked quickly.

Glorfindel looked at her and noticed the paleness of her skin. "What is her condition?"

"The same poison that is effecting Elladan." Elrohir said.

Glorfindel sighed, knowing he was in a loosing battle against the younger twin. It was not easy to separate the twins, especially when one of them was hurt. "Take Erolden's horse. We will get Linriel and Elladan to your father."

Elrohir nodded gratefully. The elf known as Erolden dismounted and helped Elrohir place Linriel on his horse.

Legolas, who had been silent through the whole debate, placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. He hated parting with Linriel, but knew she was left in capable hands.

"I promise to protect her." Elrohir said, knowing what Legolas was thinking.

Legolas nodded. "Ride hard."

The twin nodded and mounted the horse. He looked at Glorfindel. The elder elf nodded and sped off into the forest. Elrohir followed close behind.

Legolas watched until he could no longer see them. Aragorn clasped a hand on his shoulder. "They will make it."

Legolas nodded. He looked at his friend and saw the weariness in Aragorn's face. "Perhaps we should rest for awhile."

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay. I want to get to Imladris as quickly as possible. Our horses are too weary to travel fast, but we can at least keep them at a gentle pace." Aragorn turned to grab his pack on the ground.

Legolas grabbed the man's tunic. "Estel, you look terrible. You need rest."

Aragorn turned around to face him. "I will be fine just as soon as we get to Rivendell."

Legolas glared at him. "You are no use to us half alive, Estel. If I am weary myself, I know you must be exhausted. One night of rest will not hinder our journey."

Aragorn sighed. The elf was right. Aragorn did not even have the strength to argue. With a sigh, he nodded. "You win. We rest the night."

Legolas smiled with a nod. With the help of the other elves, he began to set up camp. After making a fire, the friends ate a quiet meal together.

Aragorn then placed his bedroll near the fire and lay down. Legolas placed his own bedroll near his friend and sat down.

"Sleep well, my friend." Aragorn said to him.

Legolas nodded. "You as well."

Aragorn soon drifted to sleep, but the elf could not. By morning, Aragorn was rested, but Legolas had hardly slept. He worried for his sister and hoped she was okay. Almost every night since she had been captured, they had been together. In fact, all but three times he had held her in his arms, comforting her with his words. Unbeknownst to her, she was a great comfort to him as well. She was what kept his spirit alive for those two weeks. Holding her made him remember the things worth living for.

Now Legolas felt alone and worried. The nights when he had been captured and she had not been with him, had been the worst nights of his life. Two of them had been when he thought she was dead and the other had been equally stressful.

Linriel and Legolas were just sitting down in their cell to rest when two guards came in and took Linriel. Legolas had begged to be taken, but Linriel went willingly with the men as if she had known they would come.

The guards had grabbed her and forced her from the room. Though she walked willingly, her shoulders slumped and her head was down.

Legolas sighed. The whole night he had beat his hands against the door and paced the floor. He wondered constantly why they had taken her at this time of night.

The next day he wasn't able to see her until later in the evening. She didn't say a word about what had happened, but just said she was okay. She did not seem to be hurt so Legolas had let it go.

Legolas sighed again and looked up to the sky. The sun was just rising, creating a beautiful orange-red glow on the horizon. Legolas smiled. He knew his sister was safe this time. Yet, he could not help, but worry for her. He hoped she would make it to Rivendell in time and that lord Elrond would be able to heal her. He knew she was left in the most capable hands. Elrond and Glorfindel would do everything in their power to save her.


	8. Trouble in Mirkwood

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I think I owe everyone a quick response so here it is. Thanks so much for the support.

SaphireCat: Glad you liked the chapter. Here is more for you.

Elven Kitten: I'm so glad you are loving it. I hope you will continue to enjoy. Thanks so much for the review.

Gods-girl2004: Hehe… you always make me laugh, mellon nin. Thanks for the review. This story is a lot harder than I thought it would be to write. It just isn't flowing like I wanted it to. I will try to update quicker for you, though. You should write more to your story. I'd love to hear more to that. Later.

Lady of Rivendel: Yes, the elves came in time. Nothing happen to Aragorn and Legolas? Where would the fun be in that? lol…nah they'll be okay for right now. I have much more planned in the future. /evil laugh/ Much much more.

Dreaminoflorien: /gives innocent look/ Do what mellon nin? I have no clue what you are talking about. Hurting Elladan? Ah come now. I didn't do anything too bad to him. At least not yet… lol… Wait till you see this chapter. /runs and hides/

And for the two reviewers that asked questions on chapter 6, here are the answers.

Irukapooka: I'm glad you are liking my story. Most of the elvish I use is either from thecouncilofelrond or from reading other stories. I usually pick up elvish words and phrases from stories I read and use it in my stories. I have some lessons and stuff on how to learn elvish and common phrases and stuff. Usually I'll use that to check the elvish to see if it is right. I am by no means fluent at elvish, in fact I know very little at all. I just learn what I can, when I can. Thanks again for your review. Hope you keep reading.

LegolasLover2003: Yes, Glorfindel should have been in the movies. Too bad he wasn't. Glad you liked my character of Glorfindel. Now, for your question. No there isn't a story that explains Legolas' capture. It is basically explained throughout this story and my last. Perhaps one day I shall make it into a story, but I don't know. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Okay that is all for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update soon because of the evil cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Heh… /runs/ Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**Trouble in Mirkwood**

_'It's been one of those days for a lot of days now,_

_I need a day where the world can take care of itself._

_This isn't what I wanted,_

_How I thought my life would turn out,_

_And I wonder if it's like this from here on out._

_Sometimes life gets you, but we go on._

_Sometimes life gets you, we're still going on.'_

_SuperChick - 'Not Done Yet'_

Aragorn smiled as he began to recognize his surroundings. They were very close to Rivendell now and he was ecstatic. After traveling for days, he was more than ready to be home. He hoped Glorfindel had made it safely with his brothers.

He looked over at Legolas. The elf was smiling as he breathed in the fresh air.

"I have missed this place, Estel." Legolas said suddenly, without tearing his eyes away from the scenery.

"How long has it been since you have been here?"

Legolas breathed in deeply. "Twenty-one years, but it seems so much longer."

Aragorn smiled as they entered the gate of Rivendell. It had been only three years, for him, but it felt like an eternity. He was ready to be home.

Glorfindel saw them coming and raced to meet them. Estel saw him and leapt from his horse. He embraced the elder elf.

"I have missed you, Estel." Glorfindel said.

Aragorn smiled. "I have missed you as well."

Legolas dismounted beside Aragorn and smiled at Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked at him, and tears formed in his eyes. He pulled the elf into an embrace. "By the Valar, we thought you were dead. Elrond was overjoyed to hear the news."

Legolas smiled. "I have missed you." Suddenly he recalled his sister and Elladan and his face turned serious. "How does Linriel and Elladan fair?"

Glorfindel's face turned sour. He breathed out slowly. "Linriel is beginning to recover. The effect of poison is minimal. With a few days of good rest, she should be fine."

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, but Aragorn still saw the sour look on Glorfindel's face. "Elladan?" Aragorn almost dreaded the answer, but he had to know.

Glorfindel bit his lip. "Perhaps you should come inside and let Elrond explain it to you."

Panic spread across Aragorn's face. "Glorfindel, please! Tell me!"

Glorfindel closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and met Aragorn's pleading eyes. "He's not doing good, Estel. His wounds were deep and the damage was extensive. The poison traveled deep into his bloodstream. Elrond is doing everything he can, but…" Glorfindel swallowed. "It doesn't look too hopeful."

Aragorn nearly fell as the elf said those words. Had it not been for Legolas' support, his legs would have collapsed from underneath him. He stared at the ground.

Elladan couldn't die. He just couldn't. Elladan was an older brother to him and had taught him everything he knew. Sure they had their arguments and disagreements, but Aragorn loved him. They had shared so many good memories together and had planned to share so many more. He had taken it all for granted and now he felt like that was being ripped from him. He could not imagine living without Elladan in his life. The very thought made his heart twist.

"Estel!"

Aragorn looked up at the voice. He saw his father running towards him. He embraced his father willingly, never wanting to let go. He had missed him so much. Letting go, he looked up. "Is it true, father? Is there hardly any hope for Elladan?"

Elrond tensed a bit. With both hands he cupped Aragorn's face and brought it close to his own. "There is always hope, Estel. Don't ever loose your hope." He paused for a moment and stared into the man's eyes. "Never loose hope, Estel."

Aragorn nodded as tears came to his eyes. Elrond pulled him into another embrace. Elrond held him for a moment. When he looked up, he saw Legolas standing behind his son. He released Estel and looked at the prince. Legolas smiled at him. Elrond stood in awe for a moment. For sometime, it had seemed like he would never lay eyes on the elf prince again. Now finally he had.

Elrond embraced him.

"It is good to see you, lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled. "I have missed you, Legolas. Your father and I have been worried sick about your disappearance."

Legolas nodded. "Long story."

Elrond smiled slightly. "And I wish to hear all about it, but come, there is someone who will be happy to see you. We can share stories later." The elf lord said as he walked towards the healing house.

Aragorn and Legolas followed closely behind him. Aragorn's heart was heavy, but he trusted his father's words.

Elrond lead them into a room where Linriel lay asleep on a bed. Elladan lay on another bed not far from her. Elrohir sat on a chair in the middle of both the beds, holding his brother's hand as he stared out the window.

Legolas rushed quickly to Linriel's bedside. She awoke and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you are okay." He said as he picked up one of her hands.

She smiled slightly, but then looked over at Elrohir. Legolas followed her gaze. Elrohir had looked up as everyone came in the room, but now he was looking at his twin. Sadness and fear was written clearly across his face.

"He hasn't moved since we've been here." Linriel stated.

Legolas cringed slightly. He knew how hard it would be on the twin and he felt sorry for Elrohir. He wished there was some comfort he could give the youngest twin, but knew nothing would put his heart at ease.

Aragorn placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "He will make it, Elrohir. He's much too strong to give up now. We've been through too much together."

Elrohir just nodded silently.

Aragorn squeezed his shoulder gently. He heard Legolas and Linriel silently talking behind him, but he paid no heed. He was happy Legolas' sister would be okay, but his heart grieved for both his brothers. He knew if Elladan did take a turn for the worse, Elrohir would not be far behind. The twins were inseparable. If one was to pass from this life, the other would follow.

Aragorn closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts from his mind. He would not think about that. He had to be strong. He could not give up hope. His brothers needed him to be strong and he would not let them down.

"Estel?"

Aragorn turned as Elrond bid him into another room. He noticed Legolas had already left the room as well. With one last look at Elladan, he followed his father out the door and into an adjoining room.

"I see Legolas has a few injuries that have been unintended." The elven healer began as he looked at a cut across Legolas' face. "What of you, my son?"

Aragorn smiled slightly. "I have a few, but nothing that can't wait for awhile."

Elrond smiled. "It will not wait. There is nothing more I can do for Elladan at this time, ion nin."

Aragorn was slightly surprised at how well the elven lord had read his thoughts, even after all these years. "I've missed you, Ada."

Elrond nodded. "I have missed you as well. Why don't you sit down and you and Legolas can tell me your stories as I patch up your wounds."

The two friends agreed. Aragorn allowed Legolas to go first. Legolas began at the beginning, relating how he had been captured and his experiences as a slave. He explained everything to the elven lord, not leaving out any details. The elder elf winced visibly as Legolas talked, but he stayed silent.

After Legolas finished, Elrond hugged him. "Time is a great healer, penneth, but as you well know, the memories will never disappear. They will mend, but at times, you will still have to face them. Do not back away from them, though they be painful. Facing them is the only way to make them heal."

Legolas nodded. He trusted the wise elf's words. He had heard them once before and he knew Elrond spoke the truth.

"Would you like to talk over dinner, ion nin?" Elrond asked as he turned to Aragorn.

Aragorn sat silently in a chair. His eyes were closed and his head lolled against his chest. The two elves smiled.

"He was exhausted." Legolas whispered.

"Then we will let him rest." Elrond said as he stood.

They began to walk silently to the door, but a sudden pounding on the door startled them both.

"Lord Elrond!" A voice called.

Elrond opened the door. "Erestor, what is it?"

"A messenger from Mirkwood, my lord. He says his message is very urgent and that he must speak with you right away."

"Send him in."

"What is it, Ada?" Aragorn asked as he stood.

Elrond looked at him. "Sorry it woke you, ion nin. A messenger from Mirkwood has an urgent message."

A few seconds later an elf walked through the door behind Erestor. He was clad in a dark green tunic that was stained and dirtied. His elven hair was tangled and hung down across his back. His fair face was smudged with dirt. From the looks of things, he had been in quite a hurry to reach Rivendell.

"My lord." He said as he bowed.

Elrond nodded. "What is this urgent message you have?"

The elf looked up, but suddenly turned his head to the left. He stared wide-eyed as he saw Legolas standing beside the elf lord. Quickly remembering his manners, he bowed low. "My Prince! It is good to see you."

Legolas nodded to him with a small smile. "You may forget the formalities, Kalen." Legolas walked towards the elf and pulled him into a hug. "I have missed you."

The elf embraced him. "As I have missed you. We all thought you were dead."

Legolas sighed. "I very nearly was." Legolas looked over at Aragorn. "Thanks to Estel, here, I was able to escape."

The elf turned his eyes on the human. Confusion etched over his face, but he wisely spoke not a word.

"Estel, this is my long time friend Kalen."

Aragorn nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The elf nodded politely, but then turned back to Legolas. "I have an urgent message from Mirkwood that I came to give to Lord Elrond."

"Is it from my father?" Legolas asked impatiently.

The elf drew in a breath. "No. No, it is not." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Legolas, ever since you and Linriel disappeared, King Thranduil has been very ill. He has hardly eaten or slept for months and has not been able to do his duties. His strength is failing him."

Legolas stared in horror. "No, this can't be."

"I am sorry, my prince. I wish I had better news to tell you, but I'm afraid it only gets worse."

Legolas nodded for him to continue, dread growing in his heart.

"Orcs are raging war against us, more than usual. Something is driving their anger. Their moves are strategized and their attacks are deadly. Even the spiders are working with them. There is some form of devilry behind all this; some great evil." Kalen sighed. "Because of his condition, King Thranduil has not been able to advise his men. His soldiers loose hope and those of us on his counsel are loosing control. We have been trying to keep things in order, but the men want their king. Thranduil is wise beyond his years and we need his advice."

Legolas ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. He looked back at his friend as he realized Kalen was still talking.

"I am sorry. I came here to ask advice from Lord Elrond and to ask for aid. By the blessing of the Valar, I have found the Prince. Your land needs you, Legolas."

Fire burned in Legolas' eyes. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Elrond, who had been silently listening to the messenger, now spoke. His voice held concern and worry, but it was calm and steady. "Tell me more about these orc attacks."

"I will tell you anything you wish to know, my lord, but I will be leaving as soon as possible. I must return to defend my home."

"First, why don't you freshen up some. You looked exhausted." Elrond said.

Kalen shook his head with a bow. "Thank you, sir, but I must leave here tonight. I will not even wait for the morn. I have delayed long enough on the road already."

Elrond looked at him with concern. "You should rest and wait for a few men to accompany you."

"Thank you, my lord, but I will be fine." He turned to Legolas, looking at the prince with a bit of relief. "What happened, Prince Legolas? What evil befell you?"

Legolas looked at him. "Evil men captured me and forced me to work as a slave. Later, they found Linriel as well and used her as a slave as well. They were very cruel and almost killed us both many times."

Kalen's eyes widened. "Is Linriel safe?"

Legolas nodded. "She is safe, but she was poisoned by an orc arrow on the way here. Elrond has treated her and she is recovering."

Relief washed over Kalen's face. "That is good news to hear. Your father will be overjoyed to know that both of you are safe."

Legolas nodded. He was about to reply, but never had a chance. A frantic cry from the other room suddenly made everyone jump.

"Ada! Ada! Come quick!"

Elrond raced from the room at hearing Elrohir's desperate cries.


	9. Bring it On

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this up sooner, but Chapter 10 was being really hard to write. You'll see why when you read it. Lol. Anyway, here's a quick response to reviewers. Thanks so much everyone and thanks Alia G. L for beta reading everything and correcting all my mistakes. Thanks so much.

Elven Kitten: Yes I know it was an evil place to stop. Lol. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks so much.

Mornflower: Yes, evil cliffe... lol. They are so much fun to write. /gives innocent grin/ lol. Thanks for pointing out the mistake. Yes, the English language should be easier. It confuses me too. Oh well. Thanks so much for the review.

Deanna: Yes indeed. Poor everyone. Lol. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

SaphireCat: lol… well, if Balrogs were to eat me, mellon nin, who would finish the story and let you know what is going to happen? Lol… here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review.

Dreaminoflorien: /innocent look/ What did I do? I have done nothing that deserves such a harsh statement. Lololol. I almost done torturing your elf so don't worry. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Irukapooka: Yes, everyone seems to think that was an evil cliffe. I won't let 'him' die? Whoever said a 'him' was in trouble? Lol. And of course I'm too nice to do anything that mean, like kill an innocent elf. /gives innocent look/ lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter.

MusicDreamer: Nope, not a good sign. Hmmm… you are the only one to suggest that it might be Linriel in trouble. Lol. Yes, poor Legolas is having a very rotten day and it will only get worse for him. Lol… poor Legolas indeed. Thanks for reviewing.

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, it must be hard on Elrohir. Yes he is too sweet to die, plus a friend of mine will kill me if I kill him, so… lol. Oh and for your question. Glorfindel did see Legolas and Aragorn in chapter 7, but he was so focused on getting Elladan to safety that he really didn't even have time to greet them. If you look back at the chapter, it says that he looked at Legolas and smiled at seeing the prince. Now in Rivendell, he finally gets to actually greet Legolas and Estel, instead of just glance at them. Sorry if this confused you. Glorfindel was just really busy. Thanks so much for your review.

Lady of Rivendell78: Linriel safe? Who ever said anything about that? lol… we shall see. We shall see indeed. Lol. Thanks for your review. Hope you continue to enjoy.

$E P -: Well, hello there. I'm so glad I have a new reader. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you have read and thought it was really good. I'm glad you like the songs too. I try hard to pick a good song to go with each chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you come back to read more.

Okay well, that's everyone. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

**Bring it On**

_'I didn't come lookin' for trouble  
And I don't want to fight needlessly  
But I'm not gonna hide in a bubble  
If trouble comes for me  
I can feel my heart beating faster  
I can tell something's coming down  
But if it's gonna make me grow stronger then…_

_Bring it on  
Let the lightning flash, let the  
thunder roll, let the storm winds blow  
Bring it on  
Let the trouble come, let the  
hard rain fall, let it make me strong  
Bring it on'_

_**Bring it on- Stephen Curtis Chapman**_

As he entered the room, Elrond saw Elrohir hovering over Linriel's bed. He was gently trying to restrain her as she flailed against him.

"It burns!" She wailed in pain.

"I know, just calm down!" Elrohir said as he tried looking at her wound.

"What happened?" Elrond demanded as he sat next to her on the bed. His hands quickly went to work, checking her pulse, breathing, and wound. Her wound was inflamed red with a dark black color around it.

"I don't know." Elrohir replied as he tried to comfort Linriel. "She suddenly began to cry out, saying it was burning."

"She has a high fever and the poison is still affecting her wound." Elrond announced. Then with a loud commanding voice he called to his son. "Estel, get me some herb water!"

"Already ahead of you, Ada." Estel said as he placed the water and a towel on Elrond's lap.

"I thought you cured all the poison?" Legolas asked, smoothing Linriel's hair.

"Some of the poison must have been left in her wound." The elven healer replied as he gently washed the wound with the cool rag. "I think it is an after effect of the poison that is causing the burning."

The cool rag seemed to be helping, but still Linriel seemed to be in pain. Her fists were clenched tightly and her breathing was heavy.

"Boil some water for an herb tea, Estel."

"Already ahead of you, Ada." Elrohir called from across the room. He was already pouring a cup of hot water and adding some painkilling herbs.

Elrond smiled. His sons were becoming great healers. Already they were able to read his mind. "Did you add some herbs for the fever?"

Elrohir shook his head and grabbed a container from the shelf. After crushing them and adding them to the tea, he brought the cup over to his father.

Legolas helped Linriel to sit and Elrond brought the cup to her lips.

"Drink slowly." He cautioned.

Linriel complied, sipping silently at the herbal tea. When she finished, Legolas laid her back down. She closed her eyes as the sleeping draught began to take effect.

"Rest." Legolas said as he smoothed her hair.

"Will she be okay?" Kalen spoke up from across the room. He had silently been observing the situation and now that it had calmed, he walked closer.

Elrond nodded. "It was only an after effect of the poison. With a few days rest she should be back on her feet. Though her fever is high, I believe it will calm after she has slept. The medicine will make sure of that."

Kalen nodded and knelt by her. He picked up one of her hands and ran his fingers gently across the back of her hand. "Rest, my princess."

Linriel opened her eyes at hearing his voice. "Kalen?"

"Sssh. Amin sinome. Este." He said gently, running a hand across her face. (I am here. Rest.)

Linriel complied, unable to keep her eyes open. In a few moments, she was fast asleep.

Elrond stood and ushered all of them from the room. "All of you, go get some rest. I will stay with Elladan and Linriel for the night."

Elrond was not in the mood to argue, so Aragorn did not press him. He was exhausted anyway, and did not think he could stay awake much longer.

Legolas wanted to stay in the room, but Elrond pushed him out. "Go! Rest, mellon nin. Your sister is fine."

Legolas nodded reluctantly, still not wishing to leave. He followed behind Kalen; however, and walked towards the door.

"Kalen?"

The elf messenger turned at Elrond's voice.

"Could you stay for a moment and tell me more about these orc attacks?"

Kalen nodded and walked back towards the healer. Legolas sighed. Taking one last look at his sister, he left the room. Elrohir was waiting for him outside and quickly pulled him aside.

"I need to talk with you."

Legolas looked curiously at the younger twin and nodded slowly. "Estel, ask Glorfindel to care for our guest when he is done talking with Elrond. I will be right back."

The human nodded as Elrohir and Legolas walked into another room.

"What troubles you, my friend?" Legolas asked as he closed the door.

"I thought he no longer had feelings for her!" Elrohir said as he glared at Legolas.

"Kalen? He has not had feelings for Linriel for years." Legolas said, confused.

"I saw the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. He still has feelings for her." Elrohir began to pace the room.

"Elrohir, calm down." Legolas said grabbing his shoulders and forcing the twin to look at him. "Linriel loves you. She loves you more than she loves anyone in this world. You have no need to worry if you think he still loves her. It was a long time ago that they had feelings for each other. Linriel holds no feelings for him now, save friendship."

Elrohir sighed. "I guess you're right. I just can't help but feel protective over her."

Legolas smiled. "I know. Come on; let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved."

Elrohir hesitated for a moment. "I can't. My brother might need me."

"Your brother will be fine. You father is in there with him. Elladan wouldn't want you to starve yourself because of him."

Elrohir smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess I can leave his side for a few moments."

Legolas nodded as they walked out of the room. Thoughts of his home, however, lay heavily on Legolas' heart. Now that his fear over his sister had worn off, his mind returned to the thoughts of his home in danger. He needed to reach his father as soon as possible, but now that Linriel still needed to rest, he was unsure of what to do. They could not leave immediately for Mirkwood like he had wanted. He considered leaving with Kelan that night, but he hated leaving his sister. With a sigh, he decided to talk with Elrond. The wise healer would know what to do or at least he would be able to help Legolas decide.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall, Elrohir." Legolas said suddenly as they passed the healing room.

Elrohir looked at him and then at the room behind them. "Oh, no you don't. If I'm not aloud to stay with my brother, you aren't aloud to stay with your sister."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I must talk with Elrond. My home is in danger. I might need to leave early tomorrow, or even tonight."

Elrohir gave Legolas a concerned look. "In danger? How?"

"I don't have time to explain." Legolas said as he opened the door. He closed it silently behind him, leaving Elrohir standing alone and confused in the hallway. Elrohir stood there for a moment, before turning and heading into the dinning hall.

"Where's Legolas?" Aragorn asked, seeing that his brother walked alone.

"He needed to talk with Ada. He said something about his home being in danger."

Aragorn nodded with a sigh. He had momentarily forgotten the conversation with the messenger. "That's right. I forgot."

"What is wrong?"

Aragorn quickly explained what the messenger had told Legolas. "What does Legolas plan to do?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I don't know. That's what he is asking Ada about. I think he wants to leave tomorrow, but knowing him, he'll try to leave tonight." Elrohir sighed. "I would go with him, but I can't leave my brother, not when his life hangs by a thread."

Aragorn closed his eyes at those words. He did not even want to think of how close they were to loosing Elladan.

"Legolas is going to need all the help he can get, though, if he wants to save his land." Elrohir said.

Aragorn nodded.

"Where is Kelan? I wish to speak with him about this danger."

"I offered him some food, but he refused. I convinced him to at least rest a few hours, before returning to his home. Lucky for me, he's not as stubborn as Elladan is or I would have never been able to make him stay."

Elrohir chuckled. "It takes a really stubborn man to be able to beat a stubborn elf."

Aragorn glared playfully at him. "I only learned from the two most stubborn twins in Middle Earth."

Elrohir laughed. "Then we have taught you well, gwador nin."

Aragorn laughed. "Yes, indeed."

Legolas entered silently into the healing room. Elrond was sitting by Elladan's side, holding his son's hand. As the prince looked at the healer, he could see weariness and fear on his face.

"Lord Elrond?"

Elrond turned around and smiled slightly at Legolas. "What can I do for you, Legolas?"

"I need to talk with you about my home."

Elrond nodded. He stood and walked across the room. He sat down and motioned for Legolas to sit down on the chair beside him.

"I was hoping to leave immediately, but Linriel is not well enough to travel. I do not wish to leave her, yet it seems I don't have much of a choice." Legolas allowed his voice to trail off.

Elrond nodded in understanding. "Linriel is safe here. No harm shall befall her. You know this. Your people need you, Legolas; your father needs you."

"I know, but I just don't know what it is that I can do alone. I am not their king."

"But you are the Prince. They respect you, Legolas, and seeing you again will bring joy and hope back into their hearts. With your father ill, they need someone to lead them. That leadership falls on your shoulders, penneth. It is your duty."

Legolas looked away from Elrond and stared outside. The sun was beginning to set creating an orange-purple tint around the clouds. "I do not posses the wisdom that my father does. How am I suppose to lead them to victory?"

Elrond smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Do not doubt yourself, Legolas. When the time comes, you will know what to do. Trust your heart."

Legolas nodded with sigh.

"I will give you what little aid I can. With Elladan hurt, Elrohir, and Glorfindel will not accompany you. I'm afraid the only help I can give is a few of my warriors." Elrond said as he stood.

Legolas stood and squared his shoulders. "Any help you can give is greatly appreciated. I will leave at first light tomorrow."

"I will send the aid for you then as soon as possible."

Legolas nodded with a bow. "Thank you."

Elrond smiled at him. "Now go get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

Legolas turned and walked from the room. He entered one of the guest bedrooms that was reserved for him when he visited. He sat down quietly on the bed, immersed in his thoughts. His body and mind were weary and needed to rest, but sleep would not come tonight. With a sigh, the Prince stood and began to pace. He had hoped to stay in the peace of Rivendell for many weeks. After being a slave for so long to Gerchen, the Prince was weary both physically and mentally. His spirit had almost completely faded more than once while he was there and once he had almost killed himself. He was not ready to travel again and did not feel ready to face whatever danger lay ahead of him.

He still had not regained enough strength. At night, his dreams were still haunted and he would wake screaming from the nightmares. So much pain still lay on his heart. The wounds from punishments Gerchen inflicted on him had almost all faded, but the scars remained. There were many scars on his heart that time had not yet erased. Many wounds just went too deep. He had tried to face them many times, like Elrond had said, but each memory caused so much pain. He needed time. He needed more time to regain his strength.

Yet, the sad fact was that he did not have that time. His people needed him; his father needed him. No matter how weak the Prince still felt, he had to keep going. He had to find some strength left in his heart; strength that had not yet been diminished. That was the only thing he could do.

A soft knocking on the door brought the Prince from his thoughts. He stopped pacing and looked outside. He hadn't realized how late at night it was.

"Come in."

The door opened and Aragorn stepped inside the room. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Legolas shook his head. "Sleep will not come tonight, Estel. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if you were all right. Elrohir told me you talked to Ada about leaving."

Legolas looked back towards the open window. He could feel a gentle breeze blow across his face as he looked up at the moon. "I'm leaving at first light. Elrond said he would send aid as soon as he can."

Aragorn nodded. "I'm assuming your friend, Kelan, will be traveling with you?"

Legolas chuckled silently. "No, I do not believe he will. I will be traveling alone."

Aragorn looked at him confused. "Why? He seemed very anxious to leave, but I convinced him to rest a while and leave tomorrow morning."

Legolas grinned at Aragorn. "You convinced him? I highly doubt that." Aragorn continued to stare at Legolas. "I know my friend too well, Estel. I am willing to bet that Kelan is no longer in his room. He is probably already on the road heading home."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Stubborn elves." He looked up at Legolas and noted how weary the strong prince looked. He tried to hide it, but Aragorn could see the weariness and stress behind the Prince's eyes. Aragorn bit his lip. "You should not travel alone, mellon nin."

Legolas shrugged. "I will be traveling quickly. It is better if I am alone."

Aragorn sighed. "I suppose you are right. Try to get some rest. You'll need your strength for your journey."

Legolas nodded. "I will try."


	10. I'll Carry You

Disclaimer: Same as always. I hold no rights to the story or the songs I use.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying. Thanks so much for my new reviewers also. I hope everyone continues to enjoy. Also, the next chapter is barely even finished right now. So, I have no idea when I will be able to get that chapter up. I hope it will not be too long. Thanks for all the constant support on this story.

_**Warning:** _Okay I feel that this chapter needs a bit of a warning. This chapter does deal with the effects of rape. It is only lightly implied in this chapter, but it is the whole point of this chapter. There is nothing at all graphic. It is just implied through the whole chapter. I realize that this is a serious topic and that's why I don't take it lightly. I do not believe there is anything in this chapter that will offend anyone, but I wanted to give you a warning to prepare you. In my opinion it is more angsty and sad than dark and depressing. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 10**

**I'll Carry You**

**_"I'll Carry You"_**

**  
_I know that look in your eyes  
I see the pain behind your smile  
Please don't hold it all inside  
Together we can run to the finish line  
And when you are tired...  
I'll carry you _**

I can't walk this road without you  
You cannot go it alone  
We were never meant to make it on our own  
And when the load becomes too heavy  
And your feet too tired too walk  
I will carry you and we'll be carried on.

- Rebecca St. James

_Legolas struggled hard against the chains that bound him. He pulled as hard as he could, but he could not manage to free himself. He heard a scream from across the room and his heart tore. He yelled, screamed, begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Tears streamed down his face as he was forced to watch everything unfold before him. A man, who he thought he could trust, had betrayed him and Linriel was suffering for it. He was being forced to watch as everything was stolen away from her. He could only watch as his sister's face grew pale. He tried to scream her name, tell her to hold on to the light, but he found he could not make a sound. Silenced, chained by some unseen power, he watched, helpless… there was nothing he could do._

Legolas sat up in bed. His breathing was hard and sweat ran down his forehead. Tears were in his eyes and he had to blink a couple of times to remember where he was. He looked around the room. Sun light was creeping into his room and birds chirped outside. It was morning.

Legolas didn't even remember falling asleep. He must have been so exhausted that his body had forced him to sleep. Legolas cringed, however, as he thought of his dream. It had been a long time since he had had that nightmare. A long time ago, that nightmare had been a reality. For years after, the nightmare had plagued his dreams and his waking moments. For years, he was not able to sleep peacefully, was not able to look at his sister without thinking of what had happened. Every time he looked at her, he felt so much guilt and despair that it almost overcame him.

The darkness that was behind her eyes tore his heart. Eventually, however, the wounds had healed and both he and Linriel recovered. The nightmares faded and Legolas was able to smile and enjoy life once again.

Now, though, he was having new nightmares. He knew they too would disappear, but why had this one reoccurred? Why, after so many years, did it torment him again? He had long since given up his pain and guilt, but the darkness behind her eyes, still tore at his heart. He had hoped to the Valar to never have to deal with that again.

Legolas looked outside. Something still nagged at his mind. He saw that darkness in his sister's eyes again. It had disappeared, but now it was back. He could see it clearly now that he had remembered his nightmare of so long ago. The pain in her eyes was back and as dark as ever.

Legolas clenched his fist. "Why haven't I seen this before?" He questioned himself.

He buried his face in his hands as he thought about what that could mean. "No. Please no." He muttered. Was it possible that her nightmare had happened again?

A thousand thoughts raced through Legolas' mind. He tried to recall when he had seen the darkness come into her eyes, when Gerchen would have been able to hurt her. His thoughts fell on the night she had been taken from his cell. Ever since then, the darkness had been there. It made sense now of why the guards had taken her in the middle of the night. It made sense why she went willingly. She had known they would come.

But why? Why hadn't she at least tried to resist? Why hadn't she told him they would come? Why did she try to hide it from him? Legolas searched his mind for answers, but none would come, save one. She had wanted to protect him. But from what? From despair? From more pain? What?

Legolas stood, anger raging in his heart. How dare that man touch her. Legolas ran from the room. He needed answers.

* * *

Linriel opened her eyes quickly, startled from her sleep. Her breathing was heavy and it took her a moment to recall where she was.

"Ssh, meleth nin. Nach edra si." (my love. You are safe now)

Linriel turned her head to see Elrohir holding her hand. He gently caressed her face with his other hand.

Linriel looked at him for a moment, but then turned her face away.

"Man no raeg, meleth nin?" (What is wrong)

Linriel stayed silent for a moment, staring at the wall. Gently, Elrohir placed his hand underneath her chin and turned her face towards him. His eyes were full of concern and questions. She smiled. "You should rest, my love. You look exhausted."

Elrohir smiled slightly. "I wanted to be here for you when you woke up."

Linriel rubbed her hand across his face. "Go rest, Elrohir. I will be fine." Elrohir was about to protest, but Linriel silenced him. "Elladan will be fine also."

Elrohir smiled at how well she knew him. "I'm really not that tired."

Linriel glared at him.

"What? I'm not."

"You are a bad liar." Linriel accused.

Elrohir chuckled. He looked up as someone came in the room and smiled at seeing Legolas.

"Good morning, Legolas." Linriel said.

Legolas looked at her, then at Elrohir. "I must speak with my sister privately."

Elrohir looked at him confused, but nodded. "Of course." He kissed Linriel on the forehead and left the room.

"What is it, Legolas?" Linriel asked concerned, as Elrohir closed the door.

Legolas sat down on the bed and looked into her eyes. She searched his face, trying to see what was troubling him.

"Linriel, what happened the night the guards took you from my cell?" Legolas asked. The shadow behind her eyes was clear now, though she tried to hide it from him.

The question startled Linriel and she looked away. "I already told. Gerchen just wanted to question me."

Legolas clutched Linriel's hand. "There was more, wasn't there?" Linriel made no response, so Legolas continued. "I can see the shadow behind your eyes and I have seen it before."

Linriel closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Why did you not tell me what had happened?"

Linriel swallowed hard. "Nothing happened." She lied, though her voice shook.

"Linriel, why do you still try to hide it? I know you too well. It was only a matter of time before I figured it out."

A tear trailed down Linriel's cheek. She couldn't keep them back any longer. "I didn't want you to know. I had hoped you would never find out."

Legolas' heart felt like it would break. "Linriel, you should have told me. I'm your big brother. I would have done something to protect you that night."

"No, Legolas!" Linriel turned her head to face him. "You couldn't have. That was the whole point. That's why I didn't want you to know."

"Why? If I had known, I would have done something. I vowed to never let you suffer through that again."

Linriel looked down as her body began to shake with sobs. "There was nothing you could have done this time." She muttered.

Legolas clenched his fists. "I would have at least tried."

Linriel looked up at him and shook her head. "No, you couldn't have. It was my choice. I couldn't resist"

"What?"

Linriel sighed, finally deciding to tell him the story and the truth. "During the day, I came to visit you in the barn, but Master Zergan came in to punish you. I wanted to stop him, but you told me to run so he would not see me. I hid, but I could not leave. I watched in tears as he struck you time and time again. I knew you were too weak to take much more. I knew I had to do something." Linriel swallowed and continued. "Master Gerchen saw me hiding by the barn. He told me that he knew you wouldn't survive much longer because you were growing weaker. I begged with him to stop tormenting you and he agreed… under one condition."

Legolas shook his head. "No! No, this can't be."

Linriel nodded. "Now do you see why I didn't want you to know, even after it had happened?"

Legolas bit at his lip as sobs shook his body. He brought his hands up to cover his face, clenching them tightly in anger. "No! Please say it's not true."

Linriel placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do not regret my actions, Legolas, and I would do it again to save you."

Legolas let out a sob. He placed his hand on Linriel's and squeezed hard. "That was too high of a price to pay." Legolas choked.

Linriel shook her head, sitting up in bed. "Nay, my brother. I would sacrifice anything for you." She pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

Legolas embraced her tightly, sobbing against her. Linriel cried as well as she held her brother close. "Do not feel guilty, Legolas. I know you would do the same for me if it came to it."

Legolas just nodded. He couldn't form words. All he could do was hold her close to him, wishing to never let go. After a few minutes, the tears finally stopped and he regained his composure. He swallowed hard and let go of her. "Curse that man. Curse that spawn of Morgoth." He spat.

"He got what he deserved, Legolas. He can torment no one any longer." Linriel consoled.

Legolas nodded and stared out the window for a moment. His mind was filled with so many thoughts that he couldn't possibly make sense of them all.

Suddenly they heard a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly. Elrond walked into the room, followed by Aragorn.

"Good to see you awake, Linriel." Elrond said. He looked over at Legolas who was quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. Elrond narrowed his eyes for a moment, then turned back to his son. "Go find Elrohir for me."

Aragorn looked confused, but noticing the tension in the room, he quickly nodded and left. Elrond crossed the room and sat down on the chair near Linriel's bedside.

"Are you okay, my dear?" He asked gently.

Linriel nodded. "I will be." She looked up at Legolas.

Legolas sighed, but anger raged inside of him.

Elrond looked at him, trying to determine what was bothering them both. "Perhaps I should leave and come back later."

"No, it is not necessary." Linriel said. "You have always been like a father to me, lord Elrond. And I think we both could use some fatherly advice right now."

Elrond nodded, looking from Linriel to Legolas. "I will help any way I can." He looked down at Linriel. "I think I might know what this is about."

Linriel looked at him confused, but then smiled slightly. The elven healer always seemed to know when something was wrong and somehow was always able to figure out the problem.

"Did you tell Legolas what happened?" Elrond asked.

Linriel nodded. "He found out by the darkness in my eyes, though I tried to hide it from him." Elrond nodded grimly. "How did you know, lord Elrond?"

Elrond smiled a sad smile as he gently squeezed her hand. "I too noticed the darkness behind your eyes, but as I healed your wounds, I noticed that you were bruised in many places. I noticed because it was the same places my wife was bruised so many years ago. Her eyes held the same darkness as yours do." Elrond's voice trailed off as he thought of painful memories of his wife.

Linriel nodded sadly, tears in her eyes. "Then you don't know the full story."

Elrond looked at her confused, noticing that Legolas cringed and turned away as she said that.

Linriel swallowed hard. "Legolas' life was in danger and I had to do something to save him." Linriel explained, her voice shaking.

Elrond bit his lip, tears rising into his eyes. "You didn't?" He asked regretfully, realizing what she was implying, but hoping it was not true.

Linriel nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I had to save him. It was the only way."

Elrond placed a hand over his face as a sob rose his throat. "My sweet, Linriel." He muttered. He looked at her as a tear fell from his eyes. He reached out to embrace her, but hesitated, looking at her with a questioning gaze. She nodded her head slowly and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She cried against him as he held her tight. He spoke words of comfort to her, offering what little solace he could.

Legolas stared out the window. Guilt lying heavily over his heart once again. He had promised her he would protect her and again he failed. Again, she had suffered for his sake and had paid too high a price.

Elrond looked over at Legolas. "Legolas?" He called. He waited for the Prince to look at him and slowly, Legolas did. Elrond let go of Linriel and walked towards him. He sat down at the foot of the bed, looking into Legolas' eyes. "It is not your fault, penneth. (young one) Do not blame yourself for something you could not control."

Legolas lowered his head, as tears filled his eyes. "She should not have had to pay that high of a price to save me. It wasn't worth it."

Elrond cupped Legolas chin in his hands. "She did not have to pay it, but she chose to. I agree with you that it was a high price to pay, but you would do the same for her. Let go of the guilt, Legolas. Do not let it consume you. Be thankful that your sister is still alive and that the bond between you two is so strong. There are not many in this world that would sacrifice so much for each other." Elrond gently placed Linriel's hand on her brothers. "You two have a great treasure in each other. Do not ever let the bond between your hearts be broken. Do not let darkness take over your hearts. Stay strong for each other."

Legolas slowly nodded and Linriel did the same.

"Thank you, lord Elrond." Legolas said.

Elrond nodded. "The pain will pass in time."

Though it almost seemed unbearable now, they both nodded. They knew together that they could fight through this. Light would come again.


	11. Departure

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Sorry this really late. I meant to get it up soon. My apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Departure

_'Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see - the buffalo run  
Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you  
Cos you are my brother - my brother under the sun'  
_

_My Brother Under the Sun - Bryan Adams_

Legolas sighed heavily as he packed what little belongings he had into a bag. It had been two days since he had found out about Linriel's sacrifice. The pain and sadness still seemed overwhelming, but Legolas knew he could not delay any longer. He had to travel to Mirkwood to help his father. He had promised Elrond that he would stay a few more days to recover and let his heart heal, but now he had to go, whether he was ready or not. He had not talked to Lord Elrond, nor had he told anyone else. He would leave a note in his room so that when Elrond or Aragorn found it in the morning, he would be long gone. He wanted to travel alone so he would get there as soon as possible and so he could sort through his thoughts.

Legolas drew in a deep breath as he picked up his bag and walked from the room. Silently, he walked down the hall, passing by the healing room. He paused for a second. Quietly, he cracked the door and peeked inside. Elrohir was sitting in the room by Elladan's side.

The older twin was sleeping peacefully now, but the past two days had been stressful for him. He was lucky to have even survived. His fever had risen and his breathing had slowed. His body trembled and more than once, everyone thought the twin would die. But he hadn't. He had lived and now Elrond was sure he would recover. The worst of the poison was over.

Legolas dropped his pack to the floor, near the door, and silently crept into the room. Elrohir looked up at him, slightly worried, but Legolas held a finger to his lips. Silently, he moved to his sister's bedside and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Gently he ran a hand across her face. "I love you, my sister."

Elrohir watched them for a moment, but said nothing. It was not unusual for Legolas to come into the room late at night just to see his sister and make sure she was all right. Elrohir hoped Linriel would be back on her feet in a few more days, maybe as early as tomorrow. She was recovering well, and her wounds were healing both mentally and physically. Elrohir was thankful for that.

Elrohir looked back up as he heard Legolas leave the room. The prince nodded a silent goodnight, before closing the door behind him. With that, Legolas picked up his pack and headed towards the stables. He reached them quickly and began to prepare a horse. He chose a horse called Amthar, since he knew the horse quite well. He knew Elrond would not mind as long as the horse eventually returned to Rivendell.

With a sigh, he led the horse from the stables toward the main gate. Suddenly, he turned his head, surprised to hear another set of hoof beats. He was startled to see Aragorn behind him, leading another horse from the stables. Aragorn came up beside him, smiling.

"What are you doing, Estel?"

"I could ask you the same question." Aragorn replied.

"I'm going to Mirkwood. My father needs me. I was hoping no one would notice until morning."

Aragorn nodded. "Why not wait until morning to leave?" He questioned.

"I have my reasons, Estel. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long journey ahead of me." Legolas began walking again, but sighed as Aragorn followed. He turned his head sharply to the side. "Estel, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. You shouldn't ride alone. It isn't safe." Aragorn replied.

Legolas stopped walking. "Estel, I thank you for your concern, but you can't come to Mirkwood with me."

"Why?"

Legolas sighed and turned his head away, not wishing to discuss this. "Because you can't."

"I want to help you, Legolas. It's what friends do. Why can't I follow you to your home?" Aragorn continued to pry.

Legolas gave him a frustrated sigh. "Because you're a human, that's why." Aragorn stared at him confused. Legolas groaned silently to himself. "With few exceptions, humans have not been allowed in Mirkwood for over three centuries."

"Well, you're the prince. Make an exception. Either way, I'm coming with you."

"Estel, this is not open for debate. You will not be accepted in Mirkwood. You will be shunned and banished. Stay here with your father and brothers." Legolas said, his voice unintentionally raised.

"If I am shunned so be it, but I have heard what your messenger friend told Elrond. There is more evil amiss that any of us can see. You are going to need help, Legolas." Aragorn replied, keeping his voice steady.

Legolas sighed and began walking again, not surprised as Aragorn followed. Inside he was somewhat grateful for the human's loyalty, but he knew things would not be easy to deal with in Mirkwood. No one would accept the human and when they heard Aragorn was a friend to the prince, everyone would think him highly foolish. It's not that he cared what others thought; it was that he cared what his father thought. And his father would no doubt be furious. Legolas shrugged it away and continued walking.

Once out of Rivendell, he mounted his horse and began at a gentle trot, slowly picking up speed. Aragorn rode right beside him, not speaking a word.

"We have a long road ahead of us Aragorn and we will be riding hard the whole way. I hope you are prepared." Legolas told him.

Aragorn nodded. "Lead on my friend. I will follow."

Legolas smiled at his loyalty, but quickly kicked his horse forward. The horse began to gallop at a quick speed, seemingly sensing the urgency.

For hours, they traveled on without rest. It was far into the afternoon before Legolas pulled his horse to a stop. If he were alone, he would not have stopped, but he knew Aragorn would need some rest and nourishment.

"Why are we stopping?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked at him as he dismounted. "The horses need rest." He said making up an excuse.

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, my friend, but we shall not delay long."

"Take some time to regain your strength, my friend. The journey is long and we do not stop again until nightfall." Legolas told him as he looked up into the sky.

Aragorn noticed the distant look in his friend's face, but he did not speak a word. He sat down silently, pulling out a piece of dried meat that he had packed for the road. He ate in silence, watching the birds in the sky as he did. After a few minutes, he turned his attention back to Legolas.

The prince was sitting silently on the ground drinking some water. His gaze was directed towards the trees.

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned gently. The prince made no response, so Aragorn tried again a bit louder. "Legolas?"

Legolas turned his head quickly. "I'm sorry, Estel. I was lost in my thoughts."

Aragorn chuckled. "I see that. May I inquire as to what you were thinking about?"

Legolas sighed. "Nothing. Just lost in my thoughts."

"Thoughts of home?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded. He had so many thoughts running through his head at the moment and he wanted to share them with Aragorn and get them off his chest, but he was not one to openly share his feelings with other people. Just a few short months ago, he would have never even considered calling a human his friend or being at all comfortable around one. Aragorn, however, had seen Legolas at his worst moments and had befriended him when Legolas had needed it the most. Legolas felt more comfortable around this human than any other elf he had ever met. He felt that he could share his heart with the human and yet, not be ashamed of any weakness he felt. Somehow, the human connected with him.

Aragorn quietly observed his friend's actions, not pressing him for an answer. For a long moment, there was comfortable silence between them. Then Legolas looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Estel."

Aragorn looked at him slightly confused. "For what?"

Legolas stood. "For being my friend and for being who you are."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, puzzlement written on his face.

Legolas smiled. "You are different than any other human I have met, even any elf. I trust you, Estel, and I am comfortable whenever I am around you."

Aragorn smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder. "And I trust you, Legolas. Thank you for being my friend as well."

Legolas nodded. "Are you ready to leave."

Aragorn nodded and mounted his horse. "Let's go."

Legolas mounted his horse and gently kicked him forward. Together, Legolas and Aragorn rode off into the trees.


	12. I'll Stick with You

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get up. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner. Thanks so much for being patient with me. Thanks so much for all the reviews and nice comments. Here is the next chapter. I promise that it will start getting into more action in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 12**

_**So come whatever  
I'll stick with You  
I'll walk You'll lead me  
Call me crazy or a fool  
For forever I promise You that**_

_**I don't want to go - Avalon  
**_

Elrond sighed as the sun's rays came into his bedroom. The elf lord had not been sleeping well lately. Even now that his eldest twin was no longer in danger and was on the road to recovery, he was still worried. Elladan had still not awakened and that scared the elven healer. Plus thoughts of Legolas' home lay heavily on his heart. He knew the prince was becoming restless and would leave for home soon. He only hoped that Legolas had recovered enough of his strength physically and mentally before he traveled.

With a sigh, the elf lord walked into his healing room. He found Linriel already awake, laughing at something Elrohir had just said.

"Good morning, lord Elrond." Linriel called.

"Good morning, Ada."

Elrond nodded his good morning, looking around the room for Legolas. Usually the prince was in the room before daybreak, just to see if his sister was okay. Now, even after the sun had risen, he was not here.

"Have you seen Legolas this morning?" Linriel asked as if reading the elf lord's thoughts.

Elrond shook his head. "Nay. Perhaps he is still asleep."

Linriel looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Perhaps." She said, though her voice held doubt. Something nagged at her mind and she couldn't place it. "Can you please go find him for me. I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right."

Elrohir looked at her. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Linriel nodded. "It probably is, but please, Elrond. Would you please just check."

Elrond nodded and left the room. He walked silently down the hall to Legolas' room. He opened the door slightly and peaked inside. The bed was made neatly, so the elf lord knocked quietly.

"Legolas?" He got no response. So, he tried again a bit louder. When he still got no response, he opened the door and looked around. There was no trace of the elf in the room. He looked around and noticed a note on the bed. He quickly retrieved it and read.

_Lord Elrond,_

_Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I need to get home to my father. I left in the night because I did not wish for any to follow me. I need to be alone for awhile to sort through my thoughts. Please do not worry. I will be fine. Tell Linriel that I love her and please only tell her what is necessary about Mirkwood. I want her to stay with you and rest. She has been through enough. She doesn't need all this to trouble her spirit more. Thank you, lord Elrond, for your kindness. Let everyone else know I am thinking about them as well. Bid Estel goodbye for me. I know he will be quite worried that I have left. And tell him to look out for my sister for me. Namarie and hannon le. _

_Legolas Thranduilion_

Elrond sighed as he folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He walked back to the healing room, considering what he would tell Linriel.

"Where is Legolas?" Linriel asked immediately.

Elrond sat down on the bed near her. "Linriel, Legolas left a note saying that he has traveled home. Your father is very ill and Legolas needed to go to him."

Linriel gasped. "Is he okay?"

Elrond sighed. "I do not know. Legolas was going to leave two days ago, but he stayed because he was worried for you. He left last night to return home."

"Oh, dear. What has befallen my father?" Linriel asked worried.

"He has been very worried since you and Legolas disappeared. Once he learns of your safety, I'm sure he will be fine." Elrond comforted.

Linriel nodded. "I hope you are right."

"Do not worry for him or for Legolas. They will be fine." Elrond said.

Elrohir sighed. "I should have seen this coming."

Elrond nodded. "I should have known he would leave without anyone's consent. It's just like him." With a sigh, he looked at Elrohir. "Have you seen Estel? I must tell him where Legolas is. The boy has become quite found of the elf prince."

Elrohir was about to answer when another voice sounded behind them. "There is no need."

Everyone turned quickly to look at Elladan. His eyes were open and he was smiling slightly.

"El!" Elrohir gasped as he rushed to his brother's side.

"Ion nin, you are awake." Elrond exclaimed, rushing to Elladan's side as well.

Elladan nodded. "I awoke sometime last night." He drew in a deep breath and continued talking, though it was a little difficult to speak. "Estel was talking to me last night. He left with Legolas."

Elrohir's eyes widened. "Estel left? You let our little brother go?"

Elladan smiled. "He said Legolas needed a friend on this journey. He told me not to tell until he was gone."

Elrond shook his head. "My children are going to be the death of me one day. My children and my extended children." He said as he glanced at Linriel.

She smiled sheepishly.

"So how are you feeling, El?" Elrohir asked.

"Very tired and weak." He admitted, knowing he could not lie to his brother. "But I feel better than I have in days."

Linriel smiled. "You look better, too." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I think." Elladan said looking at her, trying to determine if it was a joke or a complement.

Elrond smiled. "I think I'm going to go get some breakfast for all of us. You must be hungry, Elladan."

"I'm starved, Ada. Food sounds really good."

Elrond nodded and left the room. As he did, he prayed a silent prayer, asking Iluvatar to watch over Legolas and Estel, his adoptive sons.

Aragorn yawned and rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up. He looked up in the sky and saw that it was still dark outside. He had probably slept for a few hours, but it only seemed like a few minutes.

Sighing, he sat up and looked around the small camp. Legolas was no where in sight, but Aragorn was not worried. He knew the prince was probably watching for danger from the trees nearby.

Quickly, he began to fix a small breakfast for the two of them. It was almost ready when the prince gracefully leapt down from one of the trees.

"Good morning, Estel."

Aragorn smiled. "Where have you been all morning?"

Legolas shrugged. "Just thinking."

"You have been troubled and silent while we have traveled. What is on your mind, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas sighed and sat down. "I'm worried about my home. My friend Kalen told lord Elrond many things that do not make sense. The orc attacks are too well planned. Orcs do not usually work well together in teams. Usually they have one mindset and are easily provoked against one another. There is some greater evil besides the orcs that is attacking my home. I do not know what evil awaits us when we reach the woods of Mirkwood. We could be walking into a trap."

Aragorn set down the plate of food he was eating and walked close to his friend. He sat down near him. "Legolas, whatever evil awaits us will never be able to overcome us. You are strong, Legolas, and you will lead your people to victory."

Legolas looked down, sadness crossing over his fair features.

"What is it?"

"My father is the wise one, Estel. He is the one that should be leading the elves of Mirkwood, not some young foolhardy prince."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You give yourself too little credit, Legolas. You are not as foolish as you may think. You are strong and wise beyond your years. Just listen to your heart, you'll know what to do."

Legolas smiled slightly. "Hannon le, mellon nin."

Aragorn nodded. With a grin, he punched his friend lightly in the arm. "See, aren't you happy I came along?"

Legolas rubbed his arm as if the punch had actually hurt. "You arrogant human." He retorted. "No, of course I'm not happy you came along. Why would I want a stubborn human following me?"

Seeing the laughter in his friend's face, Aragorn chuckled. "I don't know. Perhaps the same reason why this stubborn human was willing to follow a bossy prince."

Legolas glared at him, trying to look offended, but failing miserably. Finally, he grinned. "Well, whatever the reason, I guess it's a good thing."

Aragorn smiled. "Indeed, my friend."

Legolas chuckled as he ate some of the food Aragorn had prepared. He looked up at Aragorn with a sorrowful look. "I'm really sorry you never had a chance to say goodbye to your family before you left."

Aragorn nodded. "It is all right. I left a note for Elrond and Elrohir, but I did get to talk to Elladan before I left."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You did? Well, I'm glad to hear he was awake."

Aragorn nodded, letting his thoughts drift back to his goodbye with his brother.

**_Flashback_**

_Aragorn walked silently into the healing room. Elrohir was by his brother's side, holding tightly to his twin's hand. _

_"Ada wishes to speak with you. He is in his study." Aragorn informed Elrohir._

_The twin nodded and wearily rose from his chair. Aragorn waited until the door was shut before sitting down near his brother. He picked up Elladan's hand, clutching it in both of his own. _

_"Elladan, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm going to be leaving. I don't know if you can hear me, but it would have killed me inside if I couldn't say goodbye to you. I know I promised you and Elrohir that I would stay in Rivendell for a while so we could catch up, but something has come up. Legolas' home is in danger. He's leaving soon to help his people and he will need a friend beside him. I hope you will understand." Aragorn sighed and then continued. "I hate leaving right now, when I don't even know if you will wake up. I would rather know you were safe before I left." Aragorn paused and let his head fall to his chest. He knew Legolas needed a friend to go with him and something in his heart told him that Legolas would need him, but how could he leave his brother at a time like this? He was quiet for a moment, but suddenly looked up as he felt Elladan's hand tighten around his own. _

_"Go with Legolas." Elladan's words were faint and weak, but his eyes were sincere._

_"Elladan, you are awake!" Aragorn exclaimed._

_Elladan smiled. "Legolas needs you, Estel. Go with him. I will be fine."_

_Aragorn nodded and clasped Elladan tightly on his shoulder. "I love you, brother. Thank you for everything."_

_Elladan nodded. "Take care of the prince. He needs someone to look after him."_

_Aragorn chuckled. "Don't tell anyone I have left until tomorrow morning."_

_Elladan nodded. "Good luck."_

_Aragorn squeezed his hand one more time. "Get well, brother. May we see each other soon."_

_"Very soon, my brother." With that, Elladan drifted off into sleep. Because of his weariness, he let his eyes close, instead of leaving them open in the normal form of elven rest. _

_Elrohir returned into the room a few minutes later and Aragorn left the room and headed towards the stables. _

_**End Flashback**_

"ESTEL!"

Aragorn looked up at Legolas, realizing that his friend was near shouting his name. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I asked how you knew I was leaving."

Aragorn shrugged. "I had a gut feeling. I had my bags already packed for when you did decide to leave and when you retired early that night, I just knew. I said goodbye to Elladan than I walked to the stables to wait for you."

Legolas smiled. "You're not suppose to be able to read my thoughts, Estel."

Aragorn chuckled. "It's what friends do."

Legolas smiled. He did not know what evil had befallen Mirkwood, but he felt sure that with Aragorn at his side, they would overcome it.


	13. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't think I need this.

A/N: I know this has taken forever for me to post. I'm sorry. I don't know how fast updates are going to come. I have had so many papers and stuff to write lately that I have not had much time to write for this story. I'm losing a lot of interest for this story too, but if you all still like it, I'll keep writing. Thanks so much for the reviews. Oh, and I don't really like the song that I used at the beginning of this chapter, so if anyone could give me a better one, that the lyrics fit well with this chapter, I would be really happy. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Okay here is the next chapter and the beginning of trouble.

**Chapter 13**

**Trapped**

_'We soldier on_

_Through hell's high water_

_This war's a losing fight_

_  
The past is gone_

_The future further_

_Retreating out of sight_

_  
And after the fire has died_

_Will the light still remain in your eyes?_

_  
And after the darkness has swallowed every sign_

_Will you still be there undefined?'_

_**  
-Undefined - Mad at Gravity**_

Aragorn sighed heavily as he looked ahead of him. Legolas and him had been traveling for many days now. They had made it safely over the Caradhras mountains and now they were almost in the woods of Mirkwood. The journey had been mostly uneventful, though Aragorn was weary of the fast pace the elf had kept. He did not complain, however, and he kept going, denying that he was tired. He looked to his right and smiled. Legolas seemed to be enjoying the fresh forest air. He looked very happy that he was finally near his home.

Legolas was indeed quite happy. It seemed like an eternity since he had been here. Suddenly, he clutched harder to his horse, Amthar's, mane and bit his lip as memory flooded to him. It was right around this area that Legolas had first been captured. He remembered the men's harsh treatment and the cruel ideas they thought of to 'train' him.

**Flashback**

_"Pick it up!" _

_Legolas glared at the man who stood in front of him. He knew the man as Zergan and he was quickly learning to despise him. Since Legolas had been captured, all the man did was demand that Legolas serve him as a slave. He treated Legolas no better than the dirt that was on the ground. In turn, Legolas refused to obey anything he commanded. Zergan's men might have captured him, but he would not submit to their commands. _

_A harsh slap fell across Legolas' fair cheek, leaving a red mark._

_"How many times must I tell you to keep your eyes down?" Zergan hissed._

_Defiantly, Legolas brought his gaze back up towards the man. "How many times do I have to tell you that I won't listen?" His response earned him another slap across the face. _

_"Teach him another lesson." Zergan spat to his men. _

_Legolas knew what that would mean. He could still feel the effects of his last teaching. Legolas, however, was strong. It would take more than a few beatings to break him. These men would never be able to break his defiant spirit. He was sure of it. _

_"Wait, I have a new idea." Zergan said suddenly. He turned back around to look at Legolas. "Pick up that bag and tie it to my horse or you will regret it."_

_Legolas glared at him. The man's threats did not scare him. He folded his hands defiantly in front of him. _

_Zergan smirked. "Fine." He nodded to his men and they quickly restrained Legolas. One of the men forced Legolas' arm out to his side and held it there. Legolas tried to resist, but he was overpowered by the strength of the three men holding him. _

_"You only need one good hand to pick up my bag." Zergan was saying from behind him. _

_By the sound of his voice, Legolas feared what was to come. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zergan approaching him, holding something in his hand. Zergan came around so Legolas could see him. He held up the instrument he held in his hand. It was a metal tong and the end was red-hot. Fear leapt into Legolas' heart, but he refused to let it show on his face. _

_The men held Legolas firmly so his palm was upturned. Legolas looked away as he felt heat nearing the palm of his hand. He prepared himself, but he did not expect the pain that surged through his body. He clenched his teeth together tightly, and yet still, a scream escaped his lips. _

_Finally, the men released him. Legolas quickly clutched his left hand, holding it near to his body. _

_"Now, pick up my bag." Zergan hissed. _

_Legolas raised his eyes, glaring at the man. He closed his eyes tightly, regretting what he was about to do. When he opened them, he kept his defiant glare, yet he reached down and picked up the bag. His eyes never left Zergan as he walked to the horse and tied the bag securely. _

_Zergan smiled triumphantly and Legolas' heart sank. That had been the first command that he had obeyed as a slave. After that, things only got worse. _

**End Flashback**

Legolas was drawn from his thoughts as he heard a bird chirping in the trees. He drew in a deep breath, savoring the clean forest smell. He was happy now and he was free. That feeling was the greatest feeling in the world to him. He smiled knowing that soon he would be home and able to see his father again. The very thought made him want to travel faster, but he resisted the urge. The pace they were traveling was already fast enough and Legolas could tell that it was taking a toll on Aragorn.

He looked behind him and saw that Aragorn was watching the trees and his surroundings. He seemed to be enjoying the forest air and the bird calls from the trees. Legolas smiled and slowed Amthar's pace to a gentle trot. He rode beside Aragorn, smiling at him.

"You have never been to Mirkwood, have you, mellon nin?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No I haven't."

"It is a very beautiful forest full of many wonders. Unfortunately, darkness has spread through this forest and has taken away the beauty that there once was. Now spiders roam free around the forest, hunting each traveler with their watchful gaze."

Aragorn shivered as a chill ran up his spine. "You mean spiders are watching us right now?" He had heard tales of huge spiders in Mirkwood and how they would watch from the trees. They would pounce on unsuspecting travelers, biting and poisoning them so they couldn't move. Then, they would have their way with their victim. Aragorn groaned as he remembered the tales his brothers use to tell him when he was little to try to scare him.

Legolas chuckled. "There are no spiders watching us, yet, mellon nin. Do not worry. They should leave us alone as long as we do not provoke them. I know the areas that are spider infested and we will not travel that way."

Aragorn nodded, but he could still feel his skin crawl. With a slight smile, he decided to remember to kill his brothers for the stories they put into his mind. He was still contemplating these thoughts, when he noticed Legolas dismount.

"Let's rest for a while." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded. He quickly began to prepare them a meal. By the time they finished, night had fallen on them.

"Take some rest, Estel. I do not wish to travel in these woods at night." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded and set his bedroll out near the fire. "Wake me in a few hours so you can rest as well, mellon nin."

Legolas smiled. "I will."

For a moment, the elf watched the young human. Then silently, he sat down against a tree and pulled out one of his daggers. Slowly, he began to sharpen the edge. After almost an hour, Legolas began to feel tired. He laid his head against the tree, knowing he could sleep safely for a few hours. If there were danger, the trees of his home would alert him.

Suddenly, Legolas became wide-awake. The trees were urgently warning him. Somehow he had fallen into a deep sleep and had slept longer than he had planned. He stood to his feet, looking around quickly. He could immediately sense the danger that was near. It was as if some unseen force had kept him asleep, keeping him blind to the danger that was near. Rushing to Aragorn's side, he quickly shook the human awake.

"Estel! Get up!"

Aragorn moaned as he opened his eyes. "Morning already?" He mumbled.

"Estel, we are in danger. Get up!" Legolas said impatiently.

At hearing these words, Aragorn became fully awake. He jumped to his feet and began to gather their supplies.

"I believe orcs are near. We must hurry, Estel." Legolas said as he tied his bag securely to his horse.

Aragorn nodded. Within a matter of minutes, they mounted their horses and raced off.

Legolas looked up into the trees. He saw nothing, but something did not feel right. He hoped the orcs had not noticed them and that they could merely outrun them, but he felt uneasy. Suddenly, his head jerked to the left. He saw nothing in the darkness, but he was sure he had heard the sound of something skittering in the trees. Legolas' heart began to panic. This was definitely not right. Spiders should not be this close to the edge of the woods.

Legolas looked back ahead of him. It was still dark out, but the moon created a nice glow, even through the trees. Suddenly, something ahead caught his eyes. The light was reflecting off something in the trees directly in front of them. With a gasp, Legolas realized what it was.

"Estel stop!" He yelled quickly, pulling his own horse to an immediate halt.

Aragorn stopped his horse and turned to look at Legolas. "What is it?"

Legolas was staring at the trees in front of him. "Spider webs." He answered simply.

Aragorn looked at him confused, but followed Legolas' gaze. At first, he saw nothing, but then suddenly he noticed that the moon was reflecting off tiny strands of silk connected to the trees. The trees ahead of them were filled with webs.

"Can we make our way around them?" Aragorn asked, fear quickly rising in his heart.

Legolas shook his head. "They seem to have made a wall ahead of us with their webs." He looked around the area, taking in his surroundings. "Let's go east. It will be safest."

Aragorn nodded and followed behind the elf prince. They stayed at a gentle trot, looking closely for any more webs.

"Legolas." Aragorn said suddenly, pointing ahead of them.

"I see it, Estel." Legolas said. He looked around quickly weighing their options.

"Can't we just cut our way through?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head. "It would take way too long. Their webbing is thick and sticky. We would never make it through. They've trapped us."

Aragorn looked shocked. "You mean they set this up."

Legolas nodded. He was still looking through the trees, hoping to find a path they could travel through. He could see nothing.

"Hurry, Estel. Let's head west. Perhaps we can make it through there."

Aragorn nodded, but suddenly he heard a screech in the woods.

Legolas looked towards the sound. "Orcs!" He announced. "And now, we have no way around them."

"We'll have to fight through them." Aragorn said.

Before Legolas could even nod, something jumped down from the trees. Aragorn gasped. Only a few feet in front of him stood the biggest spider he had ever seen.

Legolas saw it and cursed in his tongue. Spiders began to descend around them. The odds did not look good. And with the orcs coming from ahead and the webs around them, there was no where to run. They were outnumbered and trapped!


	14. A Dark Presence

Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as always.

A/N: Again sorry that it took so long. I'm glad people still want this to continue so I will do my best to keep it going. Thanks for all the wonderful encouragement. Here's a note to some reviewers.

Deana: Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. I love getting reviews from such an awesome writer as yourself. It keeps me encouraged. Keep up the great work with your stories.

Slayer3: Poor Estel and Leggy indeed. So much more is in store for them too. lol… thanks for the review.

Lady of Rivendell78: Yes, both orcs and spiders. I feel bad for Legolas and Estel, but then again I am the one who is writing it. Lol… oh well, I can still feel bad for them.

Aranna Undomiel: Yikes is right. The odds don't look too good, do they? Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Thanks for the review.

Kukumalu: haha… yes a very sticky mess. Seems like the always manage to do that. You will see soon what is going on with the Kingdom and everyone. Things will start making a little more sense soon too. I'm glad you think this story has potential. I will keep writing as long as reviewers like you want me to keep going. Thanks so much for the encouragement.

SaphireCat: Busy with homework… I know the feeling. I've been so busy myself. Thanks for taking off some time to review for me. I appreciate it. And yes, I have seen the music video. I love that song so much. I listen to it all the time. It's a great song. Thanks again for reviewing.

Elven Kitten: Glad you liked. Again sorry the chapters are coming slow. Hopefully soon I will be able to get them up faster. Thanks for the encouragement to keep going.

Sarah: I'm so glad you are still enjoying it. One way or the other I will find a way to finish it. Thanks so much.

Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you want me to keep going. Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I'll try to be faster next time.

Kelsey Estel: ROFTL ….. I guess I shouldn't kill of Elladan then. The results would be disastrous. Yes, it is a very good thing Sauron did not find out about that. lol. Thanks for a good laugh, mellon nin. It actually gave me another idea for a short story. /Laughs evilly/ This could be good. Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're hooked. Here's more for you.

All right, that's everyone. Thanks so much. A big thank you to Alia G. L for beta reading every chapter. I love you girl. Okay, here's the chapter. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 14

A Dark Presence

_I'm trapped_

_And there's no where to run_

_I'm scared_

_And there's no where to hide_

_I no longer see the sun_

_Cause it's starting to fade_

_Will you be at my side_

_Even when I fall?_

_And if our ends have been made_

_Will you blame me at all?_

_-Anastasia Who_

Aragorn's horse reared up in fright, almost throwing Aragorn to the ground. Aragorn hung on tightly, petting his horse to try to calm him.

"Hodo, Gwador." (Be still.) Aragorn told his horse firmly, hoping the elvish words would calm him.

Amthar was panicking as well, and Legolas had to struggle to keep him still. He began to speak in the elvish tongue soothing his horse with his words. Slowly, he backed away from the spiders, desperately thinking of a plan.

"Estel, draw your bow. We must escape before we are overrun."

Aragorn nodded and put an arrow to his bow.

"Aim to hit them between the eyes or the underside of their body. Don't let them get too close to the horses. A few small bites could prove fatal." Legolas warned. He drew an arrow to his bow and began to fire at the creatures.

The spiders began to scatter around, trying to come at Legolas and Aragorn from all sides. Aragorn was trying his best to kill the spiders around him. To him their moves were unpredictable and they moved quickly behind trees and fallen logs. Never before had he dealt with spiders and his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Legolas, however, was use to their movements. He could predict their attacks and managed to keep most of the spiders away from them. Suddenly, Legolas heard something above them.

"Estel, the trees!" He warned.

Just as he said that, a spider leapt from the trees, landing on Legolas. The sudden movement knocked Legolas from his horse and onto the ground. Legolas rolled to the ground and began struggling with the spider. Somehow, he managed to draw his knives and stab the creature. Legolas looked down at his arm. Even with his efforts to keep the spider away from him, the spider had still managed to bite his left arm. He could already feel poison surging through his body from the bite wound. Legolas ignored it and began to slash at the creatures near him.

Aragorn wasn't faring much better. Spiders were swarming around his horse and though he tried to keep them away, there were too many of them. His horse reared again as one spider bit at his leg. Aragorn slashed at the creature, trying to keep his horse steady. Another spider bit at the Gwador's legs and this time Aragorn was thrown from the horse.

Aragorn hit his head hard as he was thrown. Unconsciousness lingered around him and Aragorn had to fight to stay conscious. He shook his head a few times and grabbed at his sword. He swayed slightly as he stood to his feet, but he managed to stay standing.

Legolas was a few feet away from Aragorn. He slashed furiously at the creatures, killing as many as he could. Soon, however, his movements became slower and less precise. His reaction time began to get slower and objects in front of him became blurry. Legolas could feel the effects of the poison and he knew it would not be long before he lost total control of his body. He had to fight to make each movement, but he knew that would not last. He knew the inevitable would come and he would be paralyzed. His only hope was to kill as many spiders as he could before that happened.

Aragorn was beginning to panic as more spiders advance at him. He had fought in many battles before and he knew how to remain calm in the face of danger, even against all odds. At the moment, however, he was having a hard time keeping his composure. It was everything he could do not to scream and take off running. The thought of the spiders attacking him sent shivers up his spine. He tried to focus more on killing the creatures than thinking about that they were actually spiders.

He heard an orc call and he knew they had to get out of there. He could see the orcs immerging from a distance. He looked over at Legolas to determine the elf's actions, but what he saw surprised him.

Legolas was barely standing. The spiders had backed away and were patiently waiting for their poison to take affect. Suddenly, Legolas' legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled as he raced to his friend. He carefully knelt by his friend, keeping a watchful gaze on the spiders. "Legolas, can you hear me?" Aragorn began to panic. He guessed it was poison from the spiders that was affecting his friend, but he had no idea of the affects or the danger that was involved.

"Leave me, Estel." Legolas barely whispered.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. We will make it out of this." Aragorn told his friend.

"Save yourself. Poison… paralyzed… can't move..." Legolas choked out the words before his body went limp. He could no longer move.

"Legolas?" Aragorn checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find one, but the rate of Legolas' heart scared him. His pulse was slow, and weak.

A thousand thoughts raced through Aragorn's head. Legolas was paralyzed and the spiders were beginning to move in for their kill. The orcs were now in close enough for combat and there was no where for Aragorn to run, even if he wished to. Aragorn stood defensively over his fallen friend. He waved his sword at anything that moved, determined to protect Legolas as long as he could. He slashed at two orcs, but more surrounded him.

For what seemed like hours, he hacked at the orcs, while trying to keep the spiders away from Legolas. There were too many orcs, however, and though he tried to fight them away, he was failing miserably. Before long, they forced him to the ground, pining him underneath their weight. The last thing that Aragorn saw was the orcs poking at Legolas before consciousness left him.

Legolas' eyes fluttered opened as he began to regain consciousness. He didn't remember losing conscious. The last thing he remembered was not being able to move and only being able to watch as his friend fell to the orcs. He must have lost consciousness shortly after. His muscles throbbed in his body, but he was happy to have control over his movements. His arms were bound tightly, however, with a course rope that was tied to a root of a tree. He twisted his wrist to see if he could possibly escape, but the ropes bit hard into his soft flesh.

Legolas drew in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was almost dark out. As his senses became more alert, he could hear orcs talking behind him. He could understand very little of the black speech and the very sound of it made his head spin.

With a silent groan, he stayed completely silent, hardly daring to move. He wanted to remain unnoticed as long as possible.

He had no idea what the orcs wanted with him, but he did not want to find out. He knew it would not be long before they found out that he was awake, and Legolas dreaded that. Whatever they had planned, he knew it would not be pleasant.

He wondered in alarm where Aragorn was at, but did not want to risk looking for him. He guessed he was probably still unconscious for he did not hear any taunts coming from the orcs. He hoped that maybe by a slim chance, his friend had already escaped, but he doubted. Suddenly, a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Garo, look! The elf is awake." A voice hissed in front of Legolas.

He heard an orc walk to him and cringed slightly as the orc kicked him. "So he is. Finally we can have some fun."

The orcs cheered and Legolas winced. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed his hair and pulled his face up. Legolas resisted the urge to gag as he came face to face with an orc. He could feel its warm breath against his skin and the putrid smell made him want to gag.

"Your joyous days are over, elf. It's time for you to experience the meaning of pain." The orc twisted Legolas' tresses in his fingers. His clawed hands scraped against Legolas' scalp.

Legolas kept a defiant look in his eye, though fear was coursing through his body. "Death to you, filth." He spat in his tongue.

The orc punched him hard in the face allowing him to fall to the ground. "Keep your filthy words in your mouth." The orc hissed.

Legolas tasted blood in his mouth as he pushed himself up on his elbows. When he looked up, he saw Aragorn not far off looking at him. The human was awake, still trying to take in his surroundings. His eyes, full of sympathy and concern, were now on the elf. Legolas gave him a small smile to try to calm his fears.

Before he could react, a booted foot pressed hard against Legolas' back, forcing him painfully to the ground. The rope that was tied around the tree was cut and Legolas was dragged to the center of the camp. Legolas chanced another look at his friend. Aragorn shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"Dina esta." He called out, hoping the orcs would not notice that the ranger was awake. (Stay silent)

Aragorn bit at his lip, but he did stay silent. At the moment, the orcs were too concerned with Legolas to notice him. He decided to take the opportunity to find a way to escape. He twisted his hands and found that the rope was not too tight. He wiggled his wrists and though the coarse rope bit into his flesh, he slowly began to wiggle free.

He looked cautiously back at the orcs. They had led Legolas to the middle of the camp and forced him to his knees. Two orcs stood on either side of him and the rest behind him. One orc, who Aragorn guessed was the leader, stood before the elf, questioning him.

"Where are you traveling, elf?"

Legolas held his head high. "My business is my own."

The orc slapped him across the face. "Who are you?"

Legolas continued to glare. "Why do you care?"

The answer received another blow to the face and Legolas winced slightly. An uneasy fear rose up in his heart, but Legolas did not know why. His body tensed slightly and he felt a cold feeling pass through him. Something did not feel right. The orcs questions alone troubled him. The orcs usually only had one mindset and did not care who their prisoners were or where they were traveling. Yet, it was more than that. There was more evil present then Legolas could see. He could feel it. The presence of evil made a shiver run through his bones.

He did not know what he sensed, but the feeling unnerved him. He did not wish to face whatever this evil was. He and Aragorn needed to escape from these orcs, before it was too late. He looked over at his friend, and saw that Aragorn had almost freed himself from the ropes. If they were going to escape, now would be their best chance.

"Noro, Estel" (Fight (maybe)) Legolas said to his friend. He looked back at the orcs and rolled out from their grasp, kicking one of them in the side. The orcs, momentarily stunned, allowed Legolas time to stand. He kicked at them as they grabbed for their weapons.

Aragorn heard his friend, just as his ropes came loose. He jumped up and attacked one of the orcs. He grabbed the fallen scimitar and slashed at another orc.

"Get them!" The leader yelled.

Legolas ducked to dodge the slashing blade of an orc. He swept the legs out from underneath the orc and kicked his head as he fell to the ground. Though his hands were tied and he held no weapon, Legolas proved to be a fierce warrior.

He dropped to the ground near an orc blade and quickly began to cut at his ropes. He was almost finished when three orcs came at him. He rolled away as he finally was able to pull his wrists free of the ropes. He grabbed a fallen scimitar and slashed furiously at the creatures, killing two with one stroke.

Suddenly, he felt a chill run up his spine. He felt a dark shadow pass over him, leaving him breathless. Air seemed to leave his lungs and his very blood seemed to run cold. He hesitated a moment with his strike, giving the orcs the moment they needed. One struck Legolas in between the shoulder blades with a clubbed weapon. The blow forced Legolas to his knees, where four orcs pounced on him.

Aragorn saw Legolas go down and he raced to his friend's side. He killed one of the orcs, but just as he was about to slay another, a cold voice rang in his ear.

"Give up, ranger."

The voice was cold and menacing. Evil darkness was behind the voice sending instant fear into Aragorn's heart. He turned around, stunned and not knowing where the voice came from. It seemed to come from within his very soul and he wasn't even sure if he had heard the words at all.

He looked behind him as a dark figure immerged from the woods. The figure was clothed in black. A dark hood hid its face and chain gloves hid its hands. Evil wrapped around the creature, clutching at Aragorn's heart. All the air seemed forced from his lungs and he felt too paralyzed in fear to move. In a moment, he regained some of his senses and charged at the creature.

The creature seemingly expected his foolish act and out of the folds of his black cloak, produced a weapon. With one quick motion, he disarmed the ranger and slashed his left arm. Aragorn cringed in pain as the orcs took him down.

Legolas looked up as the evil grew in his heart. As he saw the being immerge, his breath caught in his throat. He clutched his fist tightly, staring wide-eyed. The evil that radiated from the creature could put fear in any being's heart. The evil darkness that was around the creature nauseated Legolas.

"No! It can't be." He muttered under his breath.

Legolas knew what this creatures was and the very thought made his heart race and his blood churn. The creature that stood before him was one of the nine men Sauron had corrupted: one of the Nazgul.


	15. Nightmares Begin

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: What is this? Is it actually an update? Yes, my dear friends, it is. I'm really sorry about not updating this. I've been so busy and I haven't had any good ideas and blah blah blah… I have been writing a lot lately, so now I have new ideas for this story. I hope to do another update soon. Thanks so much for staying with me and waiting patiently. In case you forgot here is a quick review.

Mirkwood is in danger, so Legolas begins his journey home. Many thoughts are lingering on Legolas' mind and he still worries about his sister Linriel, but is happy to hear that Elladan is recovering. Aragorn is traveling with Legolas and refuses to be sent away. As the two friends entered Mirkwood, they quickly realized something is wrong. They became trapped by orcs and spiders who had worked together to capture them. When they are captured they come face to face with the most evil creature imaginable; one of the Nazgul.

Okay., that's where I left you. Enjoy and please review. Oh, and one last note…. There is some torture in this chapter. Just a warning from here on out.

**Chapter 15**

**Nightmares Begin**

'_If I could hear your voice, I know that I would be okay_

_I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you to stay,_

_Won't you stay…_

_Will you be here? Or will I be alone…_

_Will I be scared?_

_You'll teach me how to be strong_

_And if I fall down will you help me carry on?_

_I cannot do this alone…_

_I am not alone I know you're there' _

**-Stay -12 Stones**

Linriel woke up with a start. She sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room, trying to recall where she was. She was in the house of Rivendell in her own room. Linriel sighed, making herself relax. It was just a nightmare, she told herself. Yet, as soon as she closed her eyes, the images of the dream flooded back into her mind. She opened them quickly, forcing the gruesome images away. She bit her lip hard. She had never had a dream like this before. Her dreams had been horrific before, but usually only because they were memories or twisted memories of the past. This was not a memory. This was a horrible nightmare that was putting fear in her heart.

Linriel looked outside her window. It was still dark outside. With a small sigh, she laid her head back down on the pillow. She let her mind drift to other pleasant thoughts as her eyes slowly glazed over and she fell into elvish sleep.

Her pleasant dreams did not last long, however. Once again, something was hunting her in her dreams. She could sense the evil presence, though she could see no one. She turned around wildly in the woods, trying to escape the noises and sounds that were filling her mind.

With a gasp, she sat up in bed again. Her body was trembling and sweat ran down her face. For a moment, she sat there, trying to get her breathing under control. When she finally did, she stood up and walked to her window. She threw her cloak over her shoulders, before walking outside on her balcony.

The cool night air whipped around her so she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. She stared off silently into the distance, slowly breathing in the fresh air. Everything around her was at peace. Everything was quiet.

Linriel closed her eyes and tried to let that peace settle in around her. For a moment, it seemed to, putting her mind at ease, but then thoughts of her dreams returned. The first one had been the worst.

_"Estel, don't do it!" Legolas yelled. "Estel, please listen to me."_

_The ranger paid no heed to the elf's words. With a grin on his face, he plunged the knife deep into Legolas' stomach._

Linriel shook her head quickly and rubbed her eyes. She bit her lip hard and clutched tightly to her cloak. 'It was just a dream.' She told herself. 'Estel would never betray Legolas like that. Estel is a good man.' She repeated this in her mind, but she had her doubts. 'That's what I thought about other men as well. Every time I have trusted a human, I have been betrayed. Would Estel, the adopted son of Elrond, do the same?'

Linriel shuddered at that thought and quickly pushed it away. She knew deep in her heart that Aragorn was not like that. She could see a special friendship between Legolas and him. He would not betray him like that. He couldn't. Linriel nodded her head to reassure herself. She forced a smile on her face.

"Stupid dreams." She muttered. "I'm just paranoid."

She yawned and stared off into the distance, determined not to think of her dreams again. They were only nightmares and did not deserve a second thought. Legolas and Aragorn were probably near Mirkwood by now. They were safe. There was no need to worry. She took a deep breath and sighed contentedly; letting those peaceful thoughts linger in her mind. Happily, she watched as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Legolas had to remind himself to take in a breath as the being approached him. The very air seemed stolen from his lungs. Just looking at the Nazgul in front of him burned at his eyes, but somehow he could not tear his gaze away. Whether it was because of fear or because of some unseen power that the Nazgul held over him, Legolas did not know. Perhaps it was both.

The Nazgul focused his eyes on Legolas. To the elf, it seemed as if the Wraith was boring a hole right through his soul. He could feel a dark presence enter his mind, searching into his thoughts. He quickly pushed it away, putting up barriers in his mind. He held many secrets in his mind and he knew that if the Nazgul was to find them, many lives would be in danger. All his knowledge of Mirkwood and Rivendell would be exposed, his identity as Prince of Mirkwood, his secret of Aragorn's identity, it would all cause trouble in the lives of many in Middle Earth. He could not let that happen. He blocked out the Nazgul with all his strength. His defense was strong, even against the evil power of the Ringwraith.

The Nazgul chuckled, low and deep. "You think you are strong, elf." He whispered in a cold hoarse voice. "I will break you."

Legolas swallowed hard, trying to keep his defiance. "Never!" He spat.

The Nazgul growled in a deep low voice. "We will see." He growled with confidence.

Legolas glared daggers at him, trying hard to push away the fear that was in his heart. His confidence was low. He had no idea of the power of this creature and he feared that the corrupted creature had more than enough strength to break him.

The Nazgul turned to look at the orcs. "Question him as you see fit." The Nazgul commanded.

The orcs nodded with a horrifying gleam in their eyes. Legolas defiantly kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer any of their questions.

The Nazgul, however, was no longer focused on the elf. His attention was turned to the human. He focused his eyes on Aragorn, probing his way through Aragorn's mind. Aragorn resisted him, pushing away the evil thoughts of darkness that were trying to overcome him. He blocked the Nazgul out with all his strength. The Nazgul pressed harder.

'The human is strong.' He fumed to himself. 'His defense will not break as easily as other humans. He holds a deep secret. I can feel it. I will need to shatter his defenses. I need to know what he hides.'

"You are weak, human!" The Nazgul lied.

Aragorn trembled. He couldn't hold up for long against the Wraith's ability to search through his mind. He swallowed hard, holding out for as long as he could. He tried to form words, but no words came out. He was too afraid and he was using too much strength to keep the Nazgul out of his mind.

"Leave him!"

The words that were suddenly shouted made the Nazgul turn his head. He saw the elf glaring at him and though he was being beaten by the orcs, his eyes held fear for his friend. The elf cringed slightly, but looked back up.

"Leave him alone! He means nothing to you." Legolas spat.

The Ringwraith glared down at him. "I have found your weakness, elf. The human is weak. He will break in time and you will be forced to watch it all. Your spirit too will break as you watch him suffer." His cold menacing voice hissed.

He looked at the orcs. "Break the human, then I will question him."

The voice sent shivers through Aragorn's whole body, making him cringe. He took a deep breath, trying to keep a straight face. He had no idea what the Nazgul wanted with him or Legolas, but he was determined to keep silent; no matter what.

The orcs nodded, obviously pleased. They circled Aragorn, trying to decide how to 'play' with their captive. The leader slammed his fist into Aragorn's stomach, making him double over. The other orcs took the initiative and began to kick and punch at Aragorn. Aragorn recoiled and tried to curl in on himself. He tried to protect his face and head with his hands, while curling into a little ball to protect his ribs and stomach. The orcs kicked at his back and legs, not caring where they hit. One orc slammed his foot down on Aragorn's ankle, making Aragorn flinch and try to curl in closer. Still the orcs found unprotected areas, driving kicks and punches painfully to them.

Two orcs came up with an idea. They grabbed Aragorn's arms and pulled them away from his body over his head. With a firm grip, they held his arms. Aragorn tried to struggle and kick free, but two more quickly grabbed his legs. They held him tight as Aragorn struggled to free himself.

The orcs jeered at him and kicked him hard in his unprotected ribs. Aragorn closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth as they continued. A few blows fell to his face and Aragorn winced visibly. After a few minutes, the orcs became bored however, and came up with a new plan.

One pulled out a whip and lashed it painfully across Aragorn's chest. Aragorn's body was shaking from their abuse and his breathing was rapid. Struggling, he sucked in breath, wincing at the stabbing pain in his sides as he did. Another blow fell across his chest, soon joined by another.

Another orc pulled out a whip and began to reign down blows on the defenseless human. Blows fell against his chest, stomach, legs, and even his face. One blow fell painfully near his eye leaving a huge welted mark.

Aragorn whimpered as he tried to turn his face away. The pain seemed unbearable.

Legolas could only watch in horror as his friend was beaten relentlessly. He pulled hard against the ropes that bound him, but only managed to bruise his wrists. A gag had been placed over his mouth, so he could not even comfort Aragorn with his words. He was helpless to do anything. His anger raged inside of him as he clenched his fist tightly. Watching his friend suffer and being unable to help him made him even more furious.

Tears lingered in the elf's eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of these evil creatures. He wouldn't let the Nazgul break him through his friendship with Estel. He hated seeing his friend hurt like this, but he could not give in to the Wraith. Too much was at stake, if he did. If the Ringwraith learned the he was the Prince of Mirkwood, there would be no hope left for Mirkwood. Legolas knew he would be used against his people and the home and people that he loved would be destroyed.

If the Nazgul learned of Aragorn's identity, the race of men would be doomed to die and Estel would be used to destroy the kingdoms of men.

Legolas knew he could not let that happen. He had to protect Aragorn and he had to keep both of their secrets locked away in the deepest place of his mind. He would carry their secrets to the grave if need be. His only hope was that Aragorn would have enough strength to hide their secrets as well, and that he would make it out of this alive. That was only thing that mattered now to the elf. Aragorn had to live and their secrets must be kept hidden. Otherwise, the consequences would be fatal to many.

* * *

Three Hours Later

* * *

Aragorn pressed his head hard against his wrists, silently wishing to return to the blissful state of unconsciousness. Yet, he was not so fortunate. Without moving, Aragorn tried to assess his situation. His hands were bound to a tree and he was lying painfully on his stomach.

"Glad to see you finally awake." A gentle voice called from beside him.

Aragorn turned his head to the right to see his friend looking at him. Instead of smiling at the sight of his friend, he lowered his head in shame.

"What is it, Estel?"

"I can't resist his power, Legolas. I am too weak."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, my friend. Bellch le! Goro lim, uayech er. (You are strong. Just hold on for you are not alone.)"

"His power is too strong. I fear I will break the next time he questions me." Aragorn said as he shifted slightly.

"Goro lim a estel. Aur'e entuluva." (Hold on to hope. Day will come again.) Legolas tried to comfort.

Aragorn looked at him. He wanted to be strong, but holding on to hope seemed near impossible now.

"I do not know if I can hold on to hope for the both of us. I need your help." Legolas said.

Aragorn looked up at him. He knew Legolas was right. The only way they could possibly survive was to work together and keep each other strong.

"The Nazgul wishes to use us against each other. By weakening one of us, he will weaken the spirit of the other. He will use our friendship against each other." Legolas warned.

Aragorn nodded. "Then we won't let him. Though our friendship may be our greatest weakness, it is also our greatest strength. If we keep each other strong, the Nazgul can never break us."

Legolas smiled. "That is the attitude of the Estel I know. If we stand together, the Nazgul won't have any chance."

Aragorn sighed slightly, blocking out the pain in his body. More than anything else, he hoped Legolas was right.


	16. Shadows of Pain

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, not even the song. The song is once again from Evanescence. I love their songs.

A/N: As promised, I got this one up as soon as I could. This chapter is dark and depressing. I figured Aragorn has been having a lot of 'fun' (He has more in this one too), so it was time for Legolas to have some 'fun' with the Nazgul. Don't worry they'll make it out of this soon…. Hopefully alive…. But that's isn't really mandatory, is it?

Please read and review. Thanks so much for all the encouragement. I love hearing from all of you.

**Chapter 16**

**Shadows of Pain**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again _

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

**-Lies -_EVANESCENCE _  
**

Aragorn clutched his fist tightly, trying not to scream from the pain assaulting his body. All he could feel was pain. He tried to place his mind somewhere else but the only thing that he could see was the dark presence of the Nazgul.

"You are nothing!" A dark voice hissed in his mind. "You are worthless."

The voice seemed to ring through every corner of his mind, spreading through ever vain in his body. Somehow, amidst the pain, the Nazgul was spreading his poisonous lies into Aragorn's very heart and soul. The wraith attacked every aspect of the human's mind, trying to destroy everything he ever was or ever would be.

"You will never be good enough. You are weak."

Aragorn's body began to tremble. Tears filled his eyes. All he wanted was for the pain to end. He wanted death. Death seemed like the best choice. He hoped for it, wished for it.

"This pain can all be over. Give in! It is what you want. You are not strong enough to hold on. Let go! Give me control!"

The poison was filling his body and Aragorn was falling into it. He was breaking.

* * *

Legolas stared in horror as the Nazgul was torturing his friend. Every muscle in the elf's body hurt, but still he wished that he could take the place of his friend. Though the orcs and Nazgul had harshly tortured him, it seemed that the Wraith's main focus was on the human.

Legolas met the eyes of his human friend. He could see clearly the results of the Ringwraith's torture sessions. Aragorn was weakening. His blue-gray eyes were beginning to cloud over. The light behind the ranger's eyes began to darken. He was breaking.

Legolas knew the power of the wraith was so strong that he could whisper lies straight into your mind, making you think of nothing else but the words he spoke. Legolas knew from experience. Whatever lies the Nazgul was using, it was beginning to work. Legolas could only guess the poison that the Nazgul was using. He knew that if he did not do something soon, his friend would be lost forever.

"Estel, U'-caro lasta." (Don't listen to him) Legolas called, knowing full well what would happen to him if he did not stay silent during one of the Nazgul's sessions. Last time he had spoken up to defend his friend, the orcs had burned his chest with hot coal from the fire. It did not matter though. His friend needed him. He would not be silent.

As expected, the orcs immediately began kicking and hitting Legolas. Their beatings did little to stop the strong-minded elf.

"Ped u'-thenid! Bellech le, mellon nin! Goro lim. Le u' erui! Im si'!" (He lies. You are strong, my friend. Hold on. You are not in this alone, for I am here."

The orcs tried restraining Legolas, but the elf would not be silent or give up. Finally, one orc shoved a dirty rag into Legolas mouth. He shoved it so far and roughly, that it made Legolas gag. The orcs, however, were too late.

Legolas' words had already strengthened Aragorn. Light returned to the human's eyes and Nazgul began to loose his control.

With an angered growl, the Nazgul flung the human to the ground and stalked over to Legolas.

"Trying to ruin my plans, are you?" He hissed.

Legolas glared daggers at the creature, letting him know that that was exactly what he was trying to do and would succeed.

"Punish him for his actions. Make him regret his words." The wraith seethed to the orcs.

The orcs gladly complied with their master's command.

"Make him scream." The Nazgul commanded before walking towards Aragorn. Two orcs had already bound the human to a tree, making sure he was securely tied before leaving him.

The Wraith grabbed a soiled rag and tied it quickly over the man's eyes. "Soon you will hear the anguish screams of your friend." He whispered in the man's ear. "And there will be nothing you can do about it."

"Curse you!" Aragorn spat with all the courage he could.

The Nazgul made no sign that he had even heard the man. He placed a gag over the ranger's mouth, before walking off to observe the torment of the elf.

The orcs already had the elf against a tree. His chest was a deep purple color from their previous abuse and the orcs were enjoying how tender the bruised flesh was. Their strikes soon became harder making Legolas cringe and grit his teeth. More than anything Legolas willed himself to be silent. He did not want Aragorn to hear him cry out and not know what was happening. He could not put the human through that.

He bit hard at his lip as the orcs began to strike him with one of their clubbed weapons. He grunted as the orcs hit a particularly painful spot on his ribs. The orcs hit him again and again, increasing the strength behind each blow. The small moans of pain could not be helped. Legolas tried desperately to focus on his breathing, but even that was becoming quite painful. He felt one of his ribs break under the club of the orc and he gasped in pain.

Eventually, however, the orcs became bored and shoved the elf harshly to the ground. With his hands tied behinds him, Legolas could not even break his fall. He landed hard on his shoulder, trying not to fall against his bruised chest and ribs. It did not work as well as he would have liked and he had to stifle a scream of pain as his broken rib jabbed at him painfully.

The orcs gave him no time to recover. They began to lash at his back with their cruel whips. Legolas dug his nails deep into his palm, biting his lip at each strike. As much as he could, he kept his defiant look on his face. The whip tore painfully at his lower back, legs and even his arms. Old wounds were reopened and Legolas could feel blood running down his back to the ground.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly, mentally trying to block out the pain that was assaulting his body. It was becoming increasingly difficult, but despite his injuries, Legolas was strong. He focused hard on his breathing and tried not to think of the pain.

"Enough!" The Nazgul finally hissed.

The orcs immediately complied, quickly untying the hands of their captive

Legolas looked up as he felt the evil being approach him. The Wraith grabbed Legolas by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

Legolas swallowed hard, struggling to breathe. He fought the urge to try to flail away from the strong grip. "An elf." Legolas stated the obvious, but he couldn't help it. He knew his arrogance would cause more pain, but he hoped it would infuriate the Nazgul.

The Wraith slammed him against a tree, making Legolas bite back a cry of pain.

"Tell me your name." The creature fumed.

"Why do you want to know?" Legolas gritted out.

The Nazgul squeezed harder on the elf's throat, making Legolas' head spin. He struggled for breath as his eyes quickly began to loose focus. The Nazgul held him for only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Legolas. Finally, his grip loosened slightly, allowing Legolas some much needed air.

"Your stupid games will earn nothing but pain."

Legolas could feel the evil presence of the wraith beginning to tear at his mind. The Nazgul was trying once again to search through his mind and to break the elf. Legolas tried pushing him away, but the pain stabbing at his body made it nearly impossible. He could feel himself slipping slowly in the darkness. Little by little, he was loosing control. He did not stop it; he could not. The evil was too strong.

Legolas; however, was not about to give up. He focused his mind on a memory of his sister. He recalled her beauty and her laughter. He allowed the memory to play through in his mind, not caring that the wraith could see it all. Before long, the wraith was loosing control and Legolas' spirit was being renewed.

The Nazgul hissed bitterly. With his free hand, he grabbed Legolas' left arm. With one quick motion, he snapped the joint of its socket.

Legolas heard a horrible pop and felt pain shoot through his body, before he even knew what had happened. He let out a loud cry of pain, before he could even stop himself. As the Nazgul released him, Legolas' body slumped to the ground.

The Wraith bent down by him. "There is no use resisting me. Everyone breaks."

Legolas raised his eyes slightly to look the evil creature in the face. With all the defiance he could, Legolas glared at the evil sight. "I will never break. NEVER." The elf spat the words, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

The Nazgul merely chuckled. He picked up the elf's right hand, griping it harshly. "You will break, elf." With his other hand, the wraith gripped one of Legolas' fingers and pulled harshly. Legolas bit back a cry of pain as he felt his finger jerk out of place.

"Little by little…"

The Wraith took another finger. , this time bending it back. With a quick snap, the bone broke. Legolas cried out in agony as the pain was becoming too much for even his elven body.

"Piece by piece…"

The wraith continued by grabbing the next finger, crushing the bone with his powerful strength.

"It's only a matter of time."

Legolas turned his head away, knowing what would follow. He gritted his teeth, preparing himself once again for the spasm of pain that would shoot through his body. He breathed out hard through his clenched teeth. Now only his thumb was left undamaged and he feared it would not be for long.

"Soon you will be under my control." As the wraith hissed out his words, he jerked Legolas thumb as harshly as he could.

Tears were in the elf's eyes as his hand fell limply to the ground. He quickly clutched it to his chest. He swallowed back the tears and the scream of pain that formed a lump in his throat. His body began to shake from the pain it was experiencing. It was too much for his body to handle and he was beginning to go into shock. He concentrated on his breathing, trying desperately to control his body's reactions. Never before had the elf experienced so much pain at one time.

* * *

Aragorn did not know which was worse, hearing your friend in pain and seeing everything that happened, or hearing it, but not having a clue as to what the orcs were doing to him. Before this incident, Aragorn would have immediately said it would be better to not see what was happening, but now he was not so sure. True, seeing your friend in pain is the most horrible thing he could imagine and Aragorn wished to die than to have to watch that. Yet, there was some _comfort _of being able to know when each strike would come, or to know what had made your friend cry out in pain. When you could only hear as your friend suffered, it aloud your mind to create it's own horrible nightmare of what was happening.

Aragorn was beginning to curse his hearing and wished himself to be deaf. The orcs were close, allowing Aragorn to hear every cry, every moan, and every gasp of pain. He knew Legolas was trying hard to keep his pride and defiance, as well as not give the orcs the pleasure of hearing him scream. And from what Aragorn could hear, the elf was succeeding. He was keeping his honor and his determination.

But as he heard another gasp of pain, Aragorn curled his fist tighter, digging his nails deeper into his palm. He took a few deep breaths, wishing to pass to Legolas all the strength he had. Sometime later, he heard an anguished cry of pain. Aragorn's heart leapt into his throat and he bit hard at his lip. He did not think he wanted to know what had occurred to make Legolas cry out in so much pain. He loathed the Wraith and the orcs for whatever they had just done to his friend. No curse in the common tongue, elvish, or any other language would be vile enough to use on the repulsive creatures.

Sometime after that, which seemed like an eternity, Aragorn's blindfold was pulled from his eyes and the gag was removed. Immediately Aragorn looked around for the elf prince. The orcs were half-dragging, half carrying the weary elf.

Aragorn could only give his friend a look of sympathy as Legolas was thrown to the forest floor. The elf was quickly tied and left.

Aragorn's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the elf (though he was not sure if he looked much better). Legolas' chest was bruised and a purple-blue tint covered almost every inch of his chest and stomach. There were also many burn marks on his chest as well as his legs. His legs were full of gashes, cuts, and dried blood from where the orcs had used knives to literally peel away at the elf's fair flesh. Even Legolas' face that usually had a slight glow to it was now pale and discolored. One of his eyes was a deep shade of black and was partly swollen shut. His lips were dry and crusted with blood. Most of that; however, was older wounds. That in itself was enough to make the ranger's eyes fill with tears, but it was the new wounds that worried him more.

Legolas had fresh bruises around his chest and face. He had many bleeding welts across his back and torso and Aragorn could see fresh crimson blood falling down his friend's legs. He also saw the twisted angle of Legolas' shoulder and knew quickly that it was dislocated.

That; however, was not what tore Aragorn's heart the most. Looking down at his friend's right hand came close to making Aragorn sick. Every finger on the elf's hand was in some awkward and unnatural position. Every finger was either dislocated or broken. Aragorn shuddered. His healing skill told him quickly that if the bones were not set quickly and left to heal, Legolas would never be able to use his beloved bow again. If his fingers were not properly cared for, he would never be able to draw an arrow to his bow properly.

The tears in Aragorn's eyes were soon replaced by burning hatred. He despised the orcs for what they had done to his elven friend. For five days now, the orcs and Nazgul had tortured both of them relentlessly. They were both exhausted physically as well as mentally. The only way they had survived this long without breaking was because if the strength of their friendship. Even through the torment, they kept each other strong; they gave each other hope.

Aragorn swallowed hard as he looked at Legolas. The elf was shaking visibly and his breathing was dangerously shallow and uneven. Usually the elf could keep his face neutral and hide away his pain. The spasms that made even the elf shake, made Aragorn wonder how much more he could endure. To see the usually strong, vigorous elf in so much obvious pain, tore the ranger's heart. The fear that was coursing through Aragorn at seeing his friend in this condition could not be described in words.

Legolas took a few shaky breaths. Within a matter of seconds, he regained his composure and was able to conceal the pain behind a straight face.

Aragorn frowned slightly at how well the prince could hide his pain. He knew that skill had not come without a price and it made Aragorn wonder how many times in the past had the prince endured such harsh treatment.

"I'm sorry my friend." Aragorn was about to say more, but the Prince stopped him.

"Nay, my friend." Legolas said shaking his head slightly. "It is I who should apologize."

Aragorn looked at him confused, unsure of what the elf meant.

The elf continued. His voice was soft and pain filled, dripping with regret. "I tried to stay silent and not force you to listen to me cry in agony. I know you could hear me and I'm sorry." The elf barely whispered the last words. He felt so ashamed and he hated himself for his weakness. Aragorn had been through enough already, he did not need to make things harder on the human. Knowing that Aragorn had been able to hear every whimper, every cry in pain... that hurt a lot.

Aragorn's eyes filled with tears at his friend's unnecessary apology. "Mellon nin, do not be sorry. No one could have handled the pain you endured for so long with any more bravery or strength than you did. Do not be ashamed."

Legolas raised his eyes slightly, letting his friend's words bring him strength. He smiled slightly, grateful for the mere presence of his friend.

"How do you fare?" He asked to try to turn the attention away from him. He did not want Aragorn worrying about him anymore than he already was.

Aragorn knew Legolas was trying to change the subject to try to draw the attention away from himself. He smiled slightly; however, deciding to take Legolas' mind away from the pain. "Better than you apparently." He joked. "You look terrible."

Legolas knew it was a jest from his friend, but at the moment that was exactly how he felt. He felt terrible and he knew he looked it. Still despite how he felt, he smiled. Knowing laughter and friendship was the best remedy there was, he quickly thought of a comment to reply with. "Then I guess you should look at yourself again, Edan." He added a playful tone of disgust as at the last part. (human)

Aragorn chuckled, knowing the elf was probably right. He too felt terrible. He stayed silent however, letting his thoughts drift towards home. How he missed his family at times like this. He longed to be with his brothers again or to feel the embrace of his father. More than anything in the world, he longed for that.

With a sigh, Aragorn opened his eyes that he did not even remember closing, and looked at Legolas. The elf was staring off into the trees. His eyes were not clouded over in elven rest, making Aragorn believe the elf was remembering his home as well. As he stared at the elf, the poisonous lies from the Nazgul began to resurface. Thoughts of failure, worthlessness, and weakness lingered in the back of his mind. Aragorn tried to push it aside, but the wraith had burned them deep into his mind. The ranger couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they were actually true.


	17. Darkness of the Mind

**Chapter 17**

**Darkness of the Mind**

_'I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,'  
**-October** - **EVANESCENCE**_

Elrond rose immediately from sitting at his desk as heard hoof beats coming up the cobblestone path. He rushed outside to hear the news from Elrohir and the elves that had been with him. He was slightly surprised; however, to see only one elf returning. By the look on the elf's face, he knew the news was not good.

The elf dismounted from his horse and bowed slightly. "My lord."

Elrond stared at him for a moment, already knowing what the elf was going to tell him.

"We looked everywhere for Linriel, but she simply can't be found. I am sorry, my lord."

Elrond sighed. "My son?" He questioned, though he already knew the answer to that as well.

"He refused to give up searching before she was found. We all refused to leave his side, though I was sent back to let you know they are safe."

Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Sathlien. Go get some rest."

The elf bowed again, before leading his horse to the stables.

Elrond turned to go back into his house, but changed his mind and headed towards the garden. Linriel had been gone for four days now. She left a note, explaining that she could feel Legolas was in trouble and she had to go to him. Why she had left that night and had not waited until morning so someone could accompany her was beyond him. Perhaps it was because she knew he would not let her go.

Elrond sighed silently to himself. She would be right in assuming that. He would not have wanted her to go for many reasons. He cared for her like his own daughter. He would not be able to bear it if something happened to her.

Now here she was, all alone in the woods, heading towards Mirkwood. The thought more than worried Elrond. Legolas had not wanted her to know the danger Mirkwood was fighting, and now she was headed straight into it without even knowing.

Elrond sighed, massaging his temples gently with his fingers. He sat down on a nearby bench and wearily rested his head on his hands. He had not been sleeping well lately. First, Linriel, and Elladan were seriously injured and he could not rest while he worried. Then the messenger from Mirkwood who told of the danger of the kingdom and the sickness of the king troubled his mind. Then Legolas and Aragorn left, leaving him worried for their safety. Now, Linriel had left and was putting herself in unnecessary danger. And to add on to that, Elrond had been having horrible visions as of late.

He did not understand them fully for they were full of darkness. It was not just darkness of not being able to see, it felt more like darkness of the mind. It was as if someone had taken every thought, every emotion, and every memory from him and had left him standing. There, void of life, in total darkness, he found himself. It did not make sense and he did not understand it. Instead of getting clear pictures or images of the future, he only felt emotions and feelings. Most of the feelings were of pain and great anger. It confused the elf lord for usually he saw pictures and flashes of a future event in his mind. Never before had it been just feelings and powerful ones at that. It made his heart uneasy and he wished he could know what it all meant.

"Ada?"

Elrond lifted his head slightly at hearing his son. He forged a smile, not wanting the twin to worry. "Good to see you outside in the gardens, Elladan. I was beginning to think you would never come outside again."

Elladan smiled slightly at his father's words, but then began serious. "What news of Elrohir and Linriel?"

Elladan sighed slightly, but did his best to maintain the smile on his face. "Sathlien returned today. They still haven't found her, and Elrohir refused to come home without her."

Elladan sat down by his father. "I don't think I blame him. If our places were switched I would do the same."

Elrond nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you think he will find her?" The oldest twin questioned after a moment of silence.

"I hope so." Elrond said rather gloomily. Quickly noticing his fear that was behind his words, he added humor to try to cover it and reassure his son. "You know how stubborn Linriel can be sometimes. She is Legolas' sister after all."

Elladan smiled. "She is indeed." He looked at his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Worry not, ada. She will be fine. You'll see."

Elrond smiled. "I know, ion in." He said, hoping with all his heart that his eldest was right.

* * *

Elrohir kept his horse at a steady pace as he kept searching for any signs of Linriel. He had been searching for four days without any luck. He had not even found a trail left by her. He knew it was because she did not wish to be found, but Elrohir was slightly angered by her actions. She was only trying to help her brother, but here he was wasting time looking for her. He and the elves that were with him could have been preparing to aid Legolas and King Thranduil in the war they were fighting. Instead, he was searching for her to protect her from danger. He could not help but be angered.

Still lost in his own thoughts, Elrohir barely heard the sound of approaching hoof beats. He ignored it for a while, but the sound got closer. He raised his head slightly, listening closely. He pulled his horse to a stop, signaling the others to stop as well.

He could hear a horse fast approaching. The hoof beats were heavy as if the horse was injured, but frightened and determined.

"I don't like the sound of that." Glorfindel stated from beside Elrohir.

"Nor do I. It is only one horse without a rider. Perhaps something happened to a ranger or traveler and the horse got spooked." Elrohir said.

"It's worth checking out." Glorfindel said.

Elrohir nodded and spurred his horse to a gentle trot towards the sound. In a matter of seconds, they saw a horse at full speed running towards them. Elrohir squinted his eyes, looking at the horse. Suddenly he gasped in shock and fear.

He dismounted from his horse and walked towards the creature. "Sidh, Amthar." He called to the horse. (Peace, Amthar.)

The horse stopped a few feet from Elrohir, but he reared in fright as Elrohir approached him. Elrohir extended a hand towards him. "Hodo." He commanded gently. "Nach edra si." (Be still. You are safe now). The horse calmed under his gentle touch and his calming words. Gently Elrohir stroked him, while holding him under control.

"Man le trasta? Man cenich?" (What troubles you? What did you see?) He asked, wishing the horse could answer him.

With a sigh, Elrohir began to check the horse over. He did not like what he saw.

"Legolas took Amthar from the stables when he left." Glorfindel said, stating what Elrohir already knew.

Elrohir looked up at the elven lord with a sigh. "I know and I fear what has befallen Legolas. Look at this." Elrohir pointed to a wound on the front leg of the horse.

Glorfindel looked at it as fear rose in his heart. "That's no ordinary wound."

Elrohir shook his head, confirming what Glorfindel was thinking. "It's a spider bite."

Glorfindel closed his eyes. "Eru! What has befallen them?"

Elrohir cursed under his breath. "Gwador is still out there somewhere. Perhaps he was able to bring Legolas and Estel to safety." He said after a moment of silence.

"Let us hope." Glorfindel agreed.

Elrohir swallowed hard. He allowed the elves a short rest as Glorfindel did what he could to relieve the horse's pain from the spider bite. He put some creamy paste on the wound that would negate most of the poison.

"He can find his way home." Glorfindel said as he finished. "Elrond will know that we have found him and sent him home. We do not need to send another elf back to Rivendell just yet."

Elrohir nodded. Subconsciously he stroked the horse's mane. He thought of his little brother and fearfully wondered what had happened. He closed his eyes tightly as many horrible thoughts raced through his mind. He pushed them away, but it left him wondering if he would ever see Estel again.

* * *

Aragorn clutched his fist and tightly closed his eyes against the pain that was reeling through his body.

"Give up, ranger! Tell me your secrets." The voice hissed in his mind, burning like fire.

Aragorn could barely find the strength to hold on any longer. The words of weakness and failure that the Nazgul had burned into his mind, came back even stronger. The Wraith was piercing into the inner most depths of Aragorn's mind and no matter how much he tried to resist, he simply could not. When they had first been captured, Aragorn surmised it was only a matter of time before his weak human mind broke under the power of the Wraith. Now it was a matter of minutes. It was inevitable. There was no longer anything the ranger could do to prevent it.

Slowly Aragorn opened his eyes, letting them fall on his only strength he had. Legolas' eyes met his. Despite the comfort and strength that were in those blue eyes, Aragorn could no longer feel the strength of his friend. The Nazgul was shattering his defenses and Aragorn was just too weak to hold on any longer.

Legolas could read the desperate expression in his friend's eyes. He could see the sorrow and the silent plea for forgiveness. It tore Legolas' heart.

"Garo dan nan galad" (hold on to the light)

He whispered the silent plea to his friend, his eyes filling with tears. Legolas could see, however, that his words would bring no help. It broke his heart to see the Nazgul break his friend this way. If the Nazgul shattered Aragorn's mind, Legolas did not know if his friend could ever recover. Aragorn would be gone forever.

The young prince, however, was determined to not let that happen. He would not loose his best friend to the curse of the Nazgul. Though the Nazgul might try to destroy his friend's mind, he could never take Aragorn's spirit and soul from him. Legolas vowed to find a way to help Aragorn. He would hold both of their secrets deep within his heart. He would bring his friend through this and restore to him all the things he held dear in life. Somehow, he would find a way.

Yet with that vow made, he could only watch as his friend's blue-gray eyes suddenly grew dark. Aragorn's eyes became unfocused, staring off into the trees. He gasped for breath and let out a scream of pain.

Aragorn could feel the dark presence enter his mind. Evil began to fill his very being. The Nazgul immediately began searching through his every thought. He began tearing, raping through his mind. He searched through ever corner, every secret, every hidden memory. He learned of Aragorn's childhood, growing up among the elves as a son of Lord Elrond. He learned of his friendship with Elrond's twin sons and his meeting of the woodland elf. Aragorn tried desperately to hold on to his most cherished memories, clutching tightly to the thoughts of his family and his friends. The Nazgul; however, tore those memories away as well. He tossed ever memory aside, disposing of them as if they were nothing more than pieces of trash. Aragorn tried to hold them, but he could no longer fight the darkness that was in his mind.

The Nazgul had seen and taken everything, but what he did not see was the two main secrets that the ranger had left in the care of his friend; the secret of their true identity was locked up and blocked away. Only Legolas held the key to reveal those dangerous secrets.

The Nazgul growled in anger. He had found out nothing useful about his two captives. All this time, all the secret he thought they held, turned out to be nothing more than cherished memories. The man was a mere ranger, who had been raised by elves because of the death of his parents. The elf was just a friend, a civilian of Mirkwood and of no use to him. All he had done was waste precious time that he could have been using to take control of Mirkwood.

The Nazgul flung the ranger to the ground in disgust. Aragorn fell limply to the forest floor. He was only semi-conscious and his eyes were void of life. All his thoughts and memories had been torn from his mind. He didn't know who he was, where he came from, or anything about his past. All he knew was the one thing the Nazgul had burned into every corner of his mind. He was a slave and the Nazgul was his master!


	18. Betrayal of a Friend

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: I thought I posted this earlier. I'm really sorry. I have been extremely busy. I hope to update again soon though. Thanks for being so patient with me and for the reviews. I appreciate every one. Yes, I know I am a horrible person. Yes, I know I was very mean to Legolas. And I'm not finished. Lol. I promise the end will be happy…. Eventually…I think…. Maybe…

Yeah so, now, back to the story to find out what will happen with our friends. Read and Review.

**Chapter 18**

**Betrayal of a Friend**

_Look at my face you pierce with a blank stare  
No dream could prepare a heart for a lifeless friend.  
He's gone. Nothing will take back time.  
I need him back, but nothing will take back time. _

I can see just fine with you in my life,  
there by my side as it starts to fade  
I know this can't be right, stuck in a dream  
a nightmare full of sorrow  
Nightmare full of pain…

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood  
all the ones around me, I cared for  
and most of all I loved  
but I can't see myself that way  
please don't forget me  
or cry while I'm away

_**-I Won't See You Tonight Part 2 - AVENGED SEVENFOLD** _

Linriel pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted. She had been traveling for four days with only a few small breaks in between. The journey was taking a toll on both her and her horse. With a sigh, she decided to rest for a few hours. At dawn, she would rise and continue her search for Legolas.

She leaned up against a tree and slowly drifted off to sleep. Her slumber did not last long, however. Her elven hearing quickly alerted her of approaching horses. Even in rest, Linriel was alert to her surroundings. She had learned that skill from Legolas many years ago when they had been captured by humans.

She opened her eyes slowly, listening careful to what she had heard. She could hear three or perhaps four horses approaching at moderate speed. Quickly weighing her options, Linriel decided to avoid any and all contact with whoever was approaching. If they were humans, she knew her elven horse could easily outrun them. She did not wish to find any trouble.

She quickly mounted her horse and spurred him into a gallop. He complied and raced across the ground. Linriel listened hard to make sure no one was following. To her dismay, however, she soon realized that someone was pursing her. It was but one horse now and by the sound of it, he was gaining on her.

Linriel bit her lip and she urged her horse faster.

"Noro lim, Fanor" Noro lim" (Ride faster.)

Still the horse and rider pursed her. Linriel risked a look back, wondering who was able to keep up with an elven horse and her expert riding abilities. Only a few feet behind her, Linriel saw a familiar elf. She groaned loudly as she recognized her follower.

She, however, did not wish for him to stop her. She knew what would happen if he did. She pushed her horse even faster, trying desperately to escape. Her efforts did not last long, however. The elf and his horse were soon beside her.

"Linriel, stop this horse." He commanded.

"I'm not going back to Rivendell. I have to find Legolas and you're not going to stop me." Linriel called, trying to move around the elf.

The elf however would not give up. "I did not ask you to come back. Stop your horse and let's talk."

Linriel sighed and reluctantly pulled her horse to a stop. "I'm not going back, Elrohir. So you might as well forget it."

Elrohir stopped his horse and walked him beside hers. As soon as he began to let his guard down, however, Linriel took her chance. Once again, she spurred her horse forward.

Elrohir sighed in disgust. He easily caught up with her and rode beside her. Linriel tried to move around him, but Elrohir reached out and grabbed the horse's mane.

"Fanor, DARO!" He commanded. (Stop)

The horse complied almost immediately, despite Linriel's objections. Elrohir dismounted and practically pulled Linriel off her horse.

"At least listen to me." Elrohir snapped at her, though he did not raise his voice.

Linriel sighed. "I already know what you are going to say and I'm sorry I ran off in the middle of the night like I did and made you worry. All I…"

"Linriel, would you listen to me. You don't know all of what I'm going to say." Elrohir interrupted.

Linriel raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to say that I can't already guess." She challenged.

Elrohir sighed, knowing this would be hard to tell her. "It's something Legolas didn't want you to know."

Linriel stared at him confused. "What?" She asked slowly.

"Let's wait for Glorfindel and the others. I will tell you when we are all sitting together." Elrohir suggested.

Linriel looked at him, trying to read his eyes. She did not like the unsurety that was in his eyes and uneasiness that they held. "Has something befallen Legolas?"

Knowing how well Linriel could read him, Elrohir tried to keep his face void of emotions. "I do not know for certain."

Linriel remained quiet until Glorfindel and the other elves finally caught up to them.

"Now what did Legolas not want me to know?" She asked quickly.

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir in question.

"We have to tell her. She's his sister and the Princess of Mirkwood. She deserves to know." Elrohir said.

Glorfindel nodded with a sigh. "Linriel, let's sit down."

Linriel complied, fear beginning to rise her heart. Elrohir sat beside her and began to explain.

"Linriel, Mirkwood is in danger. That's why Legolas had to return home so quickly."

"What has happened?" Linriel asked, worry growing in her heart.

"Evil has come against your beloved home. Your friend Kalen came as a messenger to tell us."

Linriel nodded, knowing that Kalen had summoned Legolas home quickly, but not knowing the reason.

"He said orcs and spiders are attacking the woods like never before. What's worse is that they seem to be cooperating with one another."

"That's impossible. How could orcs and spiders work together?" Linriel asked.

"I know not." Elrohir replied shaking his head. "There seems to be more evil present here than any of us can see. Something is amiss here, but we fail to see what it is."

Linriel stayed silent, contemplating what Elrohir had said. "What of my father? How does he fare?"

Elrohir sighed, not wanting to lie to her, but also not wanting to tell her the truth that Kalen had told them.

"King Thranduil has missed you and Legolas very much." Glorfindel said suddenly, noting Elrohir's struggle.

Elrohir looked at him, sighing in relief.

"He believed you both to be dead and became weak because of his grief. Because of the trouble that Mirkwood has been having and the condition he was in, Kalen says he has grown weaker."

Linriel bit at her lip as her heart panicked.

Seeing the fear in Linriel's eyes, Glorfindel quickly reassured her. "However, Kalen returned and has no doubt already told him that both you and Legolas are well. Legolas is probably there with him now."

Glorfindel had added the last part even though his heart told him otherwise. He wanted to believe that with all his heart, but he feared it was not true.

"Legolas did not want you to worry and he didn't want you to come out here. We do not know what evil has been devastating Mirkwood. Until we know it is safe or at least until we unravel this mystery, you should stay out of Mirkwood."

Linriel looked up at the stars with a sigh. She understood Elrohir's fears and why she should stay in the safety of Rivendell. Yet as she looked up at the stars, dread filled her heart. It would be morning soon. How she had come to hate the mornings as of late. When she awoke, she would remember her dreams that had tormented her in the night. She was having them all the time now. Horrible dreams of Legolas in danger, being tortured, and even killed. With all her heart, she wanted to believe what Glorfindel had said. She hoped that Legolas was indeed safe in the Mirkwood palace, talking with their father, reestablishing control of Mirkwood. She longed to believe that, but her heart told her otherwise. Legolas was not safe at home. Legolas was in trouble; Legolas was dying.

* * *

The Ringwraith peered down at the petty human he had just broke. The human was now under his control. Though he had found nothing helpful from the human's mind, he still believed there was something he was not finding. He had to find it, the elf had to break. And the Nazgul knew exactly how he would break him. He knew the elf was strong, but he had an idea that would even break the strong will of the elf.

With the help of the human, he would leave the elf heartbroken and shattered. He would use their friendship to destroy them.

In the elf's dying breath, the wraith would be able to purge his mind and destroy him. He would tear every thought and memory from the elf and find what secret he held.

He smirked to himself. Pulling a dagger from the folds of his cloak, he bent down near the human. He placed one malicious hand on the man's shoulder. Dark eyes void of life or emotion came up to look at him.

"Slave!" The Nazgul hissed in a voice, deep and powerful. "I have thought of your first task as my servant." The Nazgul placed a dagger into the ranger's hands. "Prove your worth by taking this knife and driving it through the elf. Make him suffer."

The broken human clutched the dagger tightly in his hand. "Yes master." He whispered. He quickly rose to his feet and walked towards the bound elf.

Legolas had been tied down on his back with arms painfully outstretched above his head. He looked up at Aragorn in fear and shock. He could not believe the human, his friend, was going through with this. He knew the human was being controlled, but seeing his friend approach him with the knife, Legolas could not help but feeling betrayed. He watched as Aragorn bent down beside him and raised the knife in the air.

"Estel don't do it!" Legolas screamed. "We are friends, Estel. You are being controlled by the Nazgul."

The ranger's hand hesitated, though no emotion showed in his eyes.

"Don't let him control you." Legolas pleaded. "Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan nglad."

For a moment, the darkness in the human's eyes faded and Legolas saw a glimpse of the friend he knew. But as suddenly as it came, it left. Before Legolas could even react, the man plunged the knife deep into Legolas' stomach.

Legolas gasped in pain, as his eyes clouded over. He swallowed hard and focused his eyes on the man. "Mellon, saes…" (Friend, please…") He could barely form the words, but his pleading eyes held every word he could not say.

The ranger looked down at him with no regret or sympathy. "DIE!" He hissed in a cold evil voice.

It broke Legolas heart, hearing his friend utter that word. Not bearing to look his friend in the eyes any longer, he turned his face to the Nazgul.

"You are nothing elf. Even your dearest friend has betrayed you." The Nazgul hissed right into Legolas' mind.

"Curse you, you spawn of Morgoth!" Legolas spat with all the strength he could muster.

The Wraith bent down by him. "You are not as strong as you think. You are weak! You cannot fight."

Legolas glared at the creature with all the hate he had.

The Nazgul, however, did not notice. He reached down and grabbed the hilt of the knife. He twisted hard, digging it deeper into Legolas' stomach.

Legolas clenched his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. His breathing hitched and he struggled to gain his breath. Oxygen wouldn't seem to come. Legolas began to panic from the pain and lack of breath.

The Nazgul tore the knife from Legolas stomach, making blood flow freely. Legolas let out a small cry of pain as a blinding light came over him. The last thing he saw was the cruel, unmerciful eyes of his friend, before darkness took him.


	19. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. And don't worry, there is some happiness in this, so you can all breathe. I see I freaked some people out with my last chapter. Lol. Have fun and if you read please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much.

**Chapter 19**

**The tables turn**

'_Returning home alone  
As if you suffered a heart attack  
And under the weight of the world  
that nearly broke your back  
it was written on your face  
I could see it in your face _

Congratulations  
Today is another day  
It's coming crashing down to break you again  
Congratulations  
You can change  
Sometimes when lying on your back  
You learn to breathe again'  
**-Congratulations-JULIANA THEORY **

Slowly Legolas took in a painful breath as he began to wake. For a moment, he stayed perfectly still, trying to remember what had happened. He opened his eyes slowly and was startled by what he saw. All at once his senses became alert as he wondered where he was. It seemed too good to be true. He had to be dreaming.

He moved slightly and surprisingly he found he was laying on a bed. How long had it been since he had been comfortable in a bed? He did not know and right now, did not care. With his eyes he began to scan the room. Suddenly realization dawned on him and he knew where he was. He recognized the healing room. He was home!

"Legolas! You're awake!"

Legolas turned his head, knowing to whom the voice belonged, but not believing. His ears had not deceived him, however, unless his eyes too deceived him. There leaning over him was his father.

"Ada?"

King Thranduil carefully took his son's hand in his own. "Ion nin, I was so worried."

Legolas blinked a couple times. "Ada, what has happened? How did I get here?" Legolas questioned, trying to take everything in.

"What do you remember?" Thranduil asked gently.

Legolas closed his eyes for a minute trying to recall what had happened. Flashes entered his mind and he cringed as he remembered. He opened his eyes and stared at his father. "The last thing I remember is being stabbed by…" He paused for a second. His father would not understand that Estel was his friend and had been corrupted by the Nazgul. "I was stabbed and the next thing I know I woke up here. Ada, what happened? How did you find me? How did I get free from the Nazgul? Where is Estel?"

"Legolas, calm down!" Thranduil said, interrupting him because his son was speaking so quickly, he could not hear a word his son said. "I will explain everything to you."

Legolas was however too curious and worried to be calm. "Ada, please tell me."

Thranduil chuckled slightly. "As you wish, ion nin." For a moment, he stared down at his son as if not believing that Legolas lay before him. The smile on his face could not even begin to show the joy that was in his heart. Then suddenly his face grew serious and sober as he recalled how his son was brought back to him. "A few elves tracked an army of orcs near where you were being held." Thranduil began. "When they saw that you were captured, they quickly slaughtered the orcs and rushed you back here."

_FLASHBACK_

"King Thranduil!" The shout echoed through the whole palace. "KING THRANDUIL!"

King Thranduil came running from his quarters to meet his most faithful messenger as well as a warrior, Kalen.

"What is it?"

"Your son, my lord. He has been found."

Thranduil's eyes widened and his face beamed. "Well, where is he?"

Kalen's eyes dropped. "He is seriously injured, my lord. He is being taken to the healing room as we speak."

Thranduil rushed from the room and ran to the healing room. Never in all his years had anyone seen the King run so quickly. It would have been amusing for the guards if the circumstances had been different.

"Where is he?" King Thranduil demanded as he reached the healing room.

"He is in surgery. He was badly injured and we fear near death." One of the healers reported.

"I want to see him."

"My King, you should wait until we have finished…"

"Let me see him!" Thranduil commanded.

"You won't like what you will see, Sire."

"Stand aside!"

The man bowed slightly as he moved away from the door. "As you wish."

Thranduil entered the room, preparing himself for the worst. He saw an elf laying on the bed. Other elves were rushing around the room, trying to help him. Thranduil slowly approached the bed. He tried to make his legs move faster, but somehow he just couldn't. When he finally reached the bed, his heart sank into his stomach and his face became pale.

He almost didn't even recognize the elf that lay on the bed. His son, his efling, was so badly bruised that he was unrecognizable. His golden blonde hair was a mixture of blood and mud that made it appear black. His face was covered in bruises. His chest and legs were discolored and full of gashes, and blood. His stomach held a gaping wound that looked as if it had been crudely sealed to prevent too much blood loss. His hands were mangled and distorted.

The horrifying sight brought tears to the King's eyes. Looking at his son tore at his heart, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He just stood there, staring down at the elfing's body, unable to move.

Eventually he felt someone directing him from the room. He sat as he was directed, but his eyes did not waver. Even though he could no longer see his son, the image was imprinted on his heart forever. He was in a silent shock; his heart very close to breaking completely.

"Thranduil?"

The king blinked and looked at the elf beside him. No other elf would ever refer to him by his first name without his title or even address him in that matter. It was something unheard of. Usually even Haliem, the King's greatest advisor and friend, would use his name so casually only behind closed doors. Yet, somehow it was a comfort to the king. For right now, he did not feel like the king of his people, nor did he feel like some great lord whom many followed. Right now, he was just Thranduil, father of Legolas. Any other titles did not matter to him at the moment.

"Your healers are very skilled. They will do everything they can for your son." Haliem comforted.

Thranduil swallowed hard. "Who did this to my son?"

His words held more venom and hatred than Haliem had ever heard his king express. "I know not. If it was just the orcs, then your son has been avenged."

Thranduil let his eyes wander to a nearby wall, his friend's words troubling him. As he too had suspected, these wounds weren't just created by orcs. They were done too perfectly and effectively for that.

Tears filled his eyes as he wondered what that could mean. He bit hard at his lip and buried his head into his hands.

_END FLASHBACK _

"Ada, where is Estel?"

Thranduil looked up as he finally heard his son and was drawn from his memory. "What did you say?"

"Is Estel safe?" Legolas repeated. His head was pounding and he felt really dizzy. He could feel with full intense pain every unhealed wound that had been inflicted on his body. The pain was becoming too much to handle. He knew he needed to rest, but he was too worried about his friend to even care at the moment.

"Estel? Of who do you speak, my son?"

Legolas began to panic. "The human that was with me."

Thranduil looked at Legolas confused. "A human?"

"Yes! Estel, my friend." Legolas tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness made him groan and lay back down.

This only confused Thranduil more. The last thing he thought he would ever hear his son say was that a human was his friend. By the look on his son's face, he could easily see the worried expression.

"No human was brought back, Legolas."

Pure fear crossed Legolas' features. "No, Ada! Please tell me you did not leave him."

"Legolas, calm down." Thranduil said as he gently restrained his injured son. "He's a mere human. Do not worry for him."

Legolas tried to push his father away, but his movements were weak. "You don't understand, Ada. Estel is my friend. He needs help. I have to find him. I can't leave him."

"Legolas, you are in no shape to go or do anything. You need to stay in bed for at least another week."

"He will die out there alone!" Legolas shouted not willing to give up on his best friend.

Thranduil looked down at his son, not understanding why Legolas obviously cared so much for a human. The bitterness and hatred against humans that he held in his heart made him have no sympathy for a human the orcs had captured. The fact that it _was _a big deal to his son, however, puzzled him.

"I will send some elves to search for him." He told Legolas more to just get him to rest then actually meaning it.

"Promise me, you will send elves to find him and you wont stop looking. Promise me Ada!"

Thranduil nodded slightly, bewilderment crossing his features. "I promise, ion nin. Now rest."

The answer pleased Legolas. He could no longer keep his eyes open yet he tried to fight sleep. He had so much he needed to tell his father, so much his father needed to know. Weariness overtook him regardless of his wishes, and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Thranduil watched him for a few more minutes. It comforted him greatly that Legolas had finally woken up. It had been two days now that he had been home. In that time, he had showed very little signs of life. The best healers in Mirkwood had done everything they could for him. They treated his wounds and bruises, wrapped his ribs to let them heal, and even washed his golden blonde hair. They also cleansed and sowed up the knife wound that he had in his stomach and did their best to help the wound heal. In addition to that, they also had to set his shoulder back in place and set and wrap every finger that had been dislocated or broken. The hardest finger to set back, however, had been the ring finger. The bone in that finger was totally crushed beyond repair. All the healers could do was put the finger in place the best they could and wrap it, hoping that his elven healing abilities would be able to heal it enough for him to be able to use it again.

It tore Thranduil's heart as he imagined his son, never being able to use his bow in battle again. He knew more than anyone else how much Legolas loved his bow. With a deep sigh, the king rose and headed towards the door. He had work to do and a kingdom to protect. Whoever or whatever had done this to his son would pay.

Renewed strength filled Thranduil's body. He immediately called a meeting with his advisors so they could form a plan to save Mirkwood.

* * *

_Three hours later_

"ESTEL!"

Legolas woke up with a start, realizing that he had been calling his friend's name. For a moment he stared blankly at the wall, tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes against the tears. He quickly reopened them as he saw the blank, lifeless eyes of his friend. He wished he could make the image go away, but the horrible picture of his friend was constantly haunting his mind.

"Are you all right, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas turned his head to see one of the elf guards near him. He nodded his head, quickly hiding his emotion under a mask of confidence. "I am fine." His tone held no emotion and those who were not extremely close to the prince would think nothing at all was wrong. "Where is my father?"

"He is in a meeting, discussing plans to save Mirkwood. Would you like me to find him?" The guard replied.

Legolas shook his head. "No, he must be in the meeting. I need you to give him a message. What I am about to tell you, you can not repeat to anyone other than the king himself. It will be up to him to tell who he believes is trustworthy. If too much word gets out it could be disastrous."

The guard nodded. "I understand, my lord. I will not tell a soul, save for the king himself."

Legolas nodded. He pushed away all his emotion and all the pain he felt in his body. The pain that was assaulting his body was overwhelming, but he ignored it. This was far more important.

* * *

King Thranduil looked up as his personal guard tapped his shoulder. He looked at him with a questioning gaze knowing the elf would not disturb him during a meeting, unless it was extremely necessary.

The elf bent down to speak quietly in the king's ear. "I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness, but the elf you left to watch Legolas claims to have an important message."

Thranduil nodded. "Tell him to wait a few minutes."

"He says it's urgent, sir. Prince Legolas told him to speak with you immediately."

Thranduil nodded and quickly excused himself from the meeting. Worry spread across his face, wondering what could be so important. He met the guard outside the hall. As custom, his personal guard backed away to give his king some privacy.

"Sorry to disturb you, my king, but this is urgent." The guard said with a bow.

"Go on." Thranduil said.

"Legolas awoke a few minutes ago and he told me some dire news."

Fear spread across the king's heart, but he stayed silent, keeping an emotionless stare.

"He knows the reason why the orcs and the spiders have been cooperating and how everything is so precise in their moves. He believes they are being commanded or even controlled by one of the Nazgul."

Thranduil's face went pale. "Surely you don't mean by one of Sauron's corrupted?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Does my son know for sure?"

"He does, your highness." The guard bit his lip, forcing himself to continue. This would not be easy for the king to hear. "Your son was…" He paused and tried again. "For seven days the Nazgul held and tormented your son. It tried to corrupt him many times and tried to learn the secret of his identity and the secrets of Mirkwood."

Thranduil cringed and put his head in his hands. Trying to keep his kingly dignity, he forced himself to be strong. "Did the Nazgul learn anything?" He said, forcing the words from his mouth.

"Legolas does not think so, but he can't know for sure."

Thranduil nodded swallowing hard. It tore his heart to know that a Ringwraith had tormented his son. He could only imagine the cruelty of the Nazgul and to know that his son had been tortured almost to death by the creature made the King sick to his stomach. Everything in him wanted to run to his son and hold him in his arms. He wanted to take all the pain from his son and all the horrific memories that he knew were involved.

At this moment, however, his duty was to Mirkwood. As king he needed to protect his home and come up with a plan to deliver them from this evil. He would talk with Legolas later. His knew the reason his son had not called for him was because he knew the dire need to act quickly.

Thranduil quickly thanked the guard, commanding him to tell no one what he had heard. The guard nodded and walked off. Thranduil turned to head back to the meeting, stopping first in an unoccupied room.

"Give me a minute." He said to his guard who loyally followed. The elf nodded and closed the door, standing silently outside.

As the door closed, Thranduil let his head fall into his hands. His legs felt weak underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. Clenching his fist tightly, digging his nail into the palms of his hands, he cursed the Nazgul. For a few moments, the king stayed kneeling, letting his anger subside. Anger raged inside of him, but he was able to control it. He could not let his anger or emotions jeopardize his decisions. He need to be strong. His people were counting on him and he was determined to restore peace back to Mirkwood and to avenge his son. Squaring his shoulders, the weary, yet tenacious king rose from the ground. He exited the room and headed back to the meeting. His advisors and counsel member needed to know what had transpired.


	20. Unbearable Guilt

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I'm doing my best to keep it going and update when I can. Please review because they keep me motivated to continue this story. If I know you love it and want more, I will keep writing and try my best to be faster at updates. Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

**Unbearable Guilt**

_Just like and endless dream _

And always you'll be  
Blood and soul part of me  
My second element  
I am longing for you  
And always you'll see  
That you reflect on me  
My second element  
Are you missing me too?

_SARAH BRIGHT MAN -The Second Element_

Elrohir sat silently in a chair in Elladan's room, silently watching his twin. Elladan was sitting on his bed, busily sharpening his sword.

"What is troubling you?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan looked up for a moment, glaring at his brother. "Our little brother and best friend might be captured or even killed, Mirkwood is being destroyed, and you ask me what is troubling me?"

Elrohir crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, I knew that, but that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then refresh my memory." Elladan said annoyed.

"I know you. Whenever you sharpen your sword with such vigor and strength, it means that you are wishing to go to battle, but something is holding you back. I can see the pain and regret in your eyes, but I can also see the determination for revenge."

Elladan sighed. Elrohir was right. He wanted to rush out and find Aragorn and kill everyone in the way, yet he knew the stupidity of that. He wished there was something more he could do and it pained him that for now, they had to sit and do nothing.

"I've only seen you this intense, however, once before." Elrohir continued. "I've seen you mad or angry, I've seen you when you want revenge, but not like this. The only time I ever saw this look in your eyes was after Naneth was found and brought back. You were so angry at the orcs for what they had done and it hurt you so badly to know there was nothing you could do. All the orcs that had tortured her had been killed, but still you wanted revenge."

Elladan closed his eyes, remembering vividly that horrible night. There had been nothing he could do for his mother. He could only watch as the life of the Eldar slowly faded from her. Four days later, she sailed into the west. He had been so infuriated by the orcs for what they had done, that he had traveled into the woods, killing every orc he found. Elrohir had followed him, his own rage fueled by his own pain and grief.

Elladan opened his eyes and looked at his twin. "So if you know what is troubling me, then why even ask?"

"Because this time it's different. Something more troubles you."

Elrohir was right again. Something more was troubling the older twin. Last time he had wanted to avenge his mother and somehow relieve his pain by killing the orcs. This time, however, it wasn't just about revenge. This time something more drove him. Elladan knew that if Aragorn and Legolas were captured by whatever evil that was in Mirkwood, then time was against him. Last time, he had all the time in the world, but this time, he needed to do something now to save his brother. He couldn't just sit here on his bed and wait for his father to determine a plan. His brother needed him. He needed to get out there and find Estel. He feared what had befallen the young ranger and he desperately wished there was something he could do. Yet, as always, he was being held back. He knew it would be useless to try to rescue his brother without a plan. He knew he needed to wait and be patient. He just wished time was not against them.

With a sigh, Elladan looked at his brother. "I want to be out there fighting. Estel could be in danger, Mirkwood is being destroyed and we are sitting biding our time."

Elrohir sympathized with his brother. He too wished there was something he could do, but being the more patient of the two, he was willing to wait. If waiting meant a more efficient job would be done, he wanted to wait. "Don't you think Ada wants that too? Ada has been friends with King Thranduil for longer than we have been born. I know he wants to fight as well, but Ada is wise. He will not rush into battle until his moves are carefully strategized."

"It's been a week since you returned to Rivendell and still Father has done nothing. I'm a fighter El, not a thinker."  
Elrohir smirked. "You are? Wow, I never noticed that."

Elladan grabbed the nearest pillow and tossed it at his twin. "Oh hush!"

Elrohir laughed as the pillow hit him. "Don't start a war you can't finish, gwador." (brother)

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Elrohir grinned. "Only if you want to lose."

Elladan grabbed another pillow. "Like you would ever win in a pillow fight."

Even in the midst of a serious discussion and perilous times, the twins always found a way to laugh and have fun together.

Elladan rushed at his brother, swinging the pillow in the air. Elrohir blocked with his own pillow and countered with a blow to Elladan's head.

"Ha, first strike." Elrohir said with a glee of victory.

"Oh, yeah? Well take this." Elladan came at him rapidly swinging, blocking, pounding the younger twin with blows. Elrohir laughed and kept backing up from the swings. He knew what he needed to do. He backed up close to the bed and as Elladan struck again, Elrohir grabbed the pillow and spun, sending Elladan toppling on the bed. Elrohir triumphantly grabbed the pillow. He smacked his brother once, smiling proudly.

"You lose!"

Elladan glared at him. "Not fair. You planned that all along, didn't you?"

"From the beginning. It's the reason I talked you into dueling me." Elrohir said, sitting down near his brother. Elladan sat up.

"So it was a lesson then, proving that plans can work better." Elladan said, knowing where his brother was going with this.

Elrohir nodded. "If you get so caught up in the battle and don't plan your next moves or the moves of your opponent, something will always happen that you don't expect."

Elladan smiled at his twin. "Now you're stealing Ada's words."

Elrohir shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

Elladan smiled. "You are right though. I tend to lose track of a plan and end up just going with the flow of battle. Sometimes it works and that's what you need to do, other times, it won't work."

Elrohir nodded. "Exactly."

"But that's why you're my brother. You strategize, I fight."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, but smiled at his brother. "We do make a pretty good team."

Elladan nodded. "That we do."

Suddenly their conversation was disturbed by another elf. "My apologies, my young lords, but your father has called for you. He has a plan."

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They quickly rose and headed to the council chamber. They were both ready for the fight to begin.

* * *

Legolas stirred slightly and opened his eyes with a moan. He found himself staring at a window and he smiled slightly. He was so happy to be home and surrounded by familiar and comforting surroundings. It brought such relief to his heart, because for a time, he began to think he would never be home. He was joyous beyond words that he had survived.

At the same time, however, he cursed himself for being home, knowing that Aragorn was still out there under the control of the Nazgul. He could only imagine what torture the creature was devising for the human or what horrible acts Aragorn was being forced to do. The thought angered him. He hated himself for being in the comfort of home when his friend was suffering. He wished with all his heart that he could take Aragorn's place.

That thought, however, made a chill run up his spine. He wished to never have to face the Nazgul again or to be within 100 miles of the cursed creature. With a slight shudder, Legolas looked down at his right hand. His fingers were splintered and held in place. Because of the splinters, he could not move his fingers and he did not even know if he would ever be able to again. Quickly pushing that thought aside, he tried to asses his other wounds.

He moved slightly causing his sides to flare in pain. His ribs, though set back in place, needed time to heal. With a sigh, Legolas tried lifting his left arm. It was held in a sling around his neck, but he was still able to move it slightly. The slight movement sent pain spiraling through his arm, making him cringe. His dislocated shoulder had been put back in place, but has not healed. Slowly he moved his legs, finding that just as difficult and painful. The bruises that covered almost every inch of his skin still made his body very tender. He was healing though. He could feel his elven strength returning to him and guessed it would only be a matter of days before he was walking around like normal. He was determined to be able to fight and travel with a week, so he could find his friend and help save his home.

"How are you feeling, this morning?"

Legolas turned his head and smiled at seeing his friend Kalen. "I feel better than I have in days." Legolas replied.

"You definitely look better." Kalen said as sat down by the bed.

Legolas sighed. "Were you there when I was found?"

Kalen nodded. "I was. I hardly even recognized you."

"What about the Nazgul? Was he around anywhere?" Legolas asked curiously.

Kalen shook his head. "There was no trace of him. Before your father told me about the creature, I had no idea. I hardly even recognized their existence. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew they did exist, but save for the stories we have been taught as children, I never really thought about them."

Legolas nodded. It had been the same for him. Now, however, he had been face to face with one and the very thought of the vileness of the creature made him queasy,

"I don't know why he wasn't there. It seems odd to me that he would just leave, but I have no answer. I was just happy to have found you. I am glad we found you when we did, too. The knife wound you had was very deep. Someone had crudely sealed it, but you were still losing blood."

Legolas looked at him. "I couldn't have lost that much blood. I passed out after I was stabbed, but you must have come soon after."

Kalen shook his head. "The knife wound was at least two days old when we found you."

Legolas stared in horror. "Two days?"

Kalen nodded, making Legolas stare at the wall. He had thought Kalen and the other elves had arrived shortly after. He had no memory of anything that had happened in those two days.

"Do you remember that?" Kalen asked.

Legolas shook his head slowly. "I have no memory after I was stabbed. I only remember waking up here."

Kalen bit his lip sympathizing with his friend. "None whatsoever?" He asked, worried what the Nazgul might have done in those two days.

Legolas shook his head dejectedly. It troubled him greatly that he did not know what had happened. What had the Nazgul done during that time? What if the Nazgul had learned of his and Estel's secrets? Legolas bit his lip. What did the Wraith do to Estel during that time? Legolas cringed at that thought.

"Do you remember seeing a human when you found me?" Legolas asked fearing the answer.

Kalen looked cross-eyed at his friend. "Yes, there was a human."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Where is he? Tell me you didn't leave him."

Kalen continued staring at his friend. "Are you insane? That human tried to kill you."

Legolas' face fell. He closed his eyes for a moment, dreading what Kalen would say, but knowing he needed to know. "What happened?"

Kalen sighed. "We saw him among the orcs when we saw you. I recognized him immediately, knowing he was your friend. At first, my goal was to save him and bring him back with us, but only because he was your friend. When we began our attack, however, he pulled out a knife and tried to kill you. I didn't understand, but I wasn't about to let him do that to you."

Legolas bit his lip, not believing what he was hearing. "What did you do?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"I shot and killed him." Kalen's words held no regret, no remorse.

Legolas looked up as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes filled with tears. "You killed him?" He muttered.

Kalen stared at Legolas. "Legolas I know he might have been your friend, but he betrayed you. He tried to kill you. There was nothing else I could do."

"NO!" Legolas yelled. "He did not betray me. In his own power, Estel would never betray me."

"Well, he did…"  
"No, Kalen. " Legolas interrupted. "The Nazgul was controlling him. It wasn't his fault." Tears began to fall down Legolas' face. He couldn't believe that his friend was actually dead. "He couldn't control his actions. You killed an innocent man. You killed my friend."

Kalen was silent for a moment, contemplating what Legolas had said. "Humans aren't innocent, Legolas." He finally said. "Humans are known for betrayal. Don't be so sure that he didn't betray you."

Legolas glared at his friend, knowing full well what his friend was thinking. He recalled the time when he and his sister had trusted a human, thinking he was trustworthy, only to have him betray them. Trusting him had cost them both more than could ever be replaced. "Don't you think I of all people should know that? I have not forgotten what happened to my sister years ago. I never thought I would trust humans again after that. But Estel is different."

Kalen continued glaring, not believing that Legolas was actually sad about the death of a human. "Well even if he was your friend, he was just a human. He is of no concern to us."

Legolas continued glaring at his friend. "He was not _just_ a human!" He yelled. Because of the pain in his heart and the fact that Kalen held no sympathy for Estel's death, Legolas raised his voice at his friend. "He was a better friend to me than you'll ever be."

Legolas saw in Kalen's eyes the pain his words had caused, but he paid no heed. He was angry and hurt. The pain that was in his heart was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Kalen stared at his friend for a moment, not believing what he had heard. Finally, he raised his chin defiantly, hiding the pain he felt. "Your mind has been corrupted by these humans. You have become no better than they."

Legolas knew fully what his friend was implying and that remark hurt him deeply. "You are out of line." Legolas seethed. "How dare you talk to the Prince of Mirkwood like that."

Rarely, if ever, did Legolas use his title or his seniority against someone especially his best friend. Because of this, Kalen stared at him. He knew he was out of line, but Legolas had never pulled that against him.

Swallowing hard, the young elf stood to his feet. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I did not wish to offend…"

"Leave me, Kalen!"

Kalen winced slightly at the harsh use of his name. He hated leaving his friend like this, however. "Please Legolas, let me at least stay and keep you company."

Legolas turned his head to glare at his friend. "Don't make me make it an order."

Kalen's shoulders slumped. He bowed slightly, looking down at the floor. "As you wish… my Prince." With that, he walked towards the door and left the room.

Legolas waited until the door was shut before closing his eyes and letting the tears fall from his eyes. He closed them tightly, clenching his left fist. He had broken his promise. He had failed his friend and had let him die in the hands of the Nazgul. The guilt was unbearable.


	21. Be Strong

Disclaimer: Look on a previous chapter.

A/N: Here's another update for everyone. First, I will post a few responses to my readers though. Thanks for all the reviews.

Deana: Glad you liked it. Yes poor Legolas. Lol. Don't worry. Everything will be fine eventually… I think… ;-)

Greeneyedelf001: YAY! A new reviewer. I'm always happy to hear from people that like my story. Thanks so much for your review and for adding my story to your favorites. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed. Yes, I know it was a bit mean of Legolas to do that to Kalen, but Legolas has been through a lot lately and then to hear of Aragorn's death and Kalen doesn't even have any remorse, it kinda throws the prince over the edge a bit. Don't worry though. They will be friends again soon. And about Estel? Lol. Well, I shall continue to withhold precious information from you. Lol. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Alia G. L. Yes I know it's sad, but you know how it's going to end, so hopefully that makes it less sad for you. I like the parts with the twins too. I wish Peter Jackson would have included them in the movie too. Thanks for all your help with this story.

Nikki Kino: I don't remember from hearing from you before, so welcome. (And if you have reviewed before than forgive me, I just don't remember seeing your name.) Yes, I know the story is really sad. It's suppose to be that way. I feel sorry for Legolas too. Don't worry though. Things will EVENTUALLY get better for him… I hope…. Thanks for the review.

Okay I'm done. Thanks to everyone. Please continue to review. Oh and one more thing. Inside this chapter is a reference to another story of mine called 'He's my Son'. So you should go read that story if you haven't read it yet. You'll understand fine if you don't, but this chapter does contain mild spoilers for it. So anyway, to the story.

**Chapter 21**

**Be Strong**

_'Now I can't go on - I can't even start _

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart _

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight _

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away... _

_Or leave me lying here _

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls - remember who you are _

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow _

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are _

_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle _

_To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for'_

_-Sound the Bugle -Bryan Adams_

Elladan and Elrohir sat down silently in the council chamber. A few other elves including Glorfindel and Erestor were already there. Elrond sat down next to his sons and began to inform everyone of the plan to save Mirkwood. Elladan listened attentively, yet impatiently as his father spoke.

"I have talked with Lady Galadriel and we have agreed to help Mirkwood together." Elrond informed them. "Because of the dark evil that is spreading through the forest the elves have decided to fight. We cannot stand by and watch as Mirkwood falls into ruin. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have a plan to aid the elves in their war. Those who wish to help will ride with me at dawn to Lothlorien. There we will finalize our plan and unite with her warriors. Our hope is that together we will be able to overcome the vile evil that is destroying our friends."

"How many elves will Galadriel send?" Glorfindel asked.

"She is hoping for around one hundred of her elven guards and I'm hoping to provide another fifty." Elrond said.

"Do you think that will be enough?" Elrohir asked, already trying to plan a strategy.

Elrond sighed. "It will be enough to at least provide help to King Thranduil."

For a few more minutes, the elves conversed and planned until finally Elrond dismissed them and told them to rest. Glorfindel and the twins stayed behind to further question Elrond.

"Do you think the power of the rings, Nenya and Vilya, will aid us in this war?" Glorfindel asked now that they were alone.

"That is my hope." Elrond said as he stood.

"If only Mithrandir was here with us, then the power of the rings combined would be even more effective." Elladan commented.

Elrond grinned slightly. "Do not be so sure he will not be there. Mithrandir has a habit of showing up when he is needed most, not sooner, or later.

Elrohir smiled. "That he does."

Glorfindel nodded and stood to leave. "Get some rest, Elrond. You will need you strength for the morrow."

Elrond nodded. "Goodnight, my friend."

With that, Glorfindel left the room. The twins, however, stayed by their father's side, until Glorfindel had gone. Finally, Elrohir spoke what both the twins were thinking.

"Ada, are you all right? You seem weary and distant."

Elrond smiled slightly. "I am fine, my sons. I have just had many sleepless nights as of late." With a sigh, the elf lord changed the subject. "I know you both are ready to fight, but Elladan, I bid you a warning. Your strength is not yet full. I would use caution if I were you." He warned.

"I am fine, Ada." The eldest twin replied confidently.

Elrond nodded and smiled at his sons. "Very well. I suggest you both go get some rest."

Elladan left the room, but Elrohir lingered back to talk with his father.

"Ada, I'm worried about Estel."

Elrond chuckled dryly. "I'm always worried about Estel, ion nin." He sat down on a nearby couch and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, son."

Elrohir sat near his father. "What if we never see him again?"

Elrond sighed. That thought was constantly on his mind, as well, for all his sons. "Elrohir, do you remember the time Estel ran away because he felt like he didn't belong in our family?"

Elrohir nodded. "He got lost in the woods and became really sick. His young mortal body could not handle the rain and cold."

"You and Elladan were so upset, thinking it was your fault he left. You were so worried you would never see him again." Elrond continued. "When we finally did find him, I began to think he would not survive. But he did. He was strong and his will to live was strong. Do you remember what eventually brought him through?"

"How could I forget? You were trying to heal him, but you almost killed yourself in the process. Elladan and I found you just in time and our strength together pulled him through."

Elrond nodded. "Estel is strong and perhaps more importantly the bond he holds with his family is strong. If he holds on to that, he can make it through anything."

Elrohir bit his lip. "I fear something terrible has happened to him though. I cannot feel his emotions like I can feel Elladan's, but something troubles me. Perhaps I worry too much, but I have a bad feeling."

Elrond put a hand on the young elf's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I know. I too have been troubled and I fear something has befallen Estel, but we have to hold on to hope. We have to believe we will see him again."

Elrohir nodded and embraced his father, silently praying to Iluvatar to keep his little brother safe.

* * *

Thranduil sat silently by his son. Legolas had awoken sometime ago and had asked to see him. His elfling was recovering slowly, but steadily. He had finished eating a decent meal a few minutes ago which pleased the king. Legolas had hardly had a decent meal for days and did not feel well enough since he had been home to eat one. Legolas had not even felt like eating this meal, but after much persuasion, his son finally agreed.

Therapy lessons for his son would also begin later today. He had to start moving his left arm again and perhaps if he felt strong enough, he could stand up for a little while. Thranduil knew his elfling would not be confined to the bed for any longer than he had to be. Legolas was strong and would be back on his feet in no time at all.

"You're quiet today, ion nin. What troubles you?" He asked after some time.

Legolas looked at his father, his eyes full of grief. "Kalen said my friend was killed when I was rescued."

Thranduil sighed, not knowing quite what to say. "What was it about this human that made him your friend?" He asked curiously.

"He wasn't just a normal human, Ada. Estel was the child Lord Elrond took in as his own son. He saved my life." Legolas closed his eyes as unbidden tears formed. "I would have died a slave had it not been for the hope he gave me and his life that he risked to save me."

Thranduil placed a hand gently on his son. "Mayhap, he might have been a good man, Legolas, one of the rare good men in this world, but do not grieve yourself of the loss of a human. There are much more important things for you to worry and trouble over. Do not add to them with foolishness."

Legolas could not help but glare at his father. He knew his father did not mean for the harsh way his words were presented and he knew his father could never understand the friendship he had with Estel, but the words still hurt. Grieving over his friend was not foolishness. Instead of speaking anymore of it, however, Legolas swallowed hard and pushed the emotion from his heart. If there was one thing being a slave of Gerchen had taught him, it was to be able to hold your head high as you numbly functioned in your daily duties. He knew how to be numb, showing only his outer exterior.

With a sigh, Legolas decided to ask two questions that had been troubling his mind. He almost dreaded the answers, however, but he had to find out.

"Ada, what happened to the two guards that we with me when I was captured. I know one was killed, but what about Tralen? Was he ever found?"

Thranduil sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Legolas. Both of the guards were dead when we saw them."

Legolas lowered his head. He had expected that, but he had hoped that by some chance, the elf had survived.

"What about my friend, Salien? I haven't seen him since I have been home."

Thranduil lowered his eyes. He had hoped his son would not have asked that question.

Legolas saw his reaction and drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. "Tell me what happened, Ada."

"Rasiel was leading a group of elves against the orcs about six months ago. Salien was among them. Rasiel's group was attacked by orcs and spiders. Only one elf was found, barely alive. He told us what had happened before he passed into the halls of Mandos. That was when we first learned of the teamwork of the two creatures."

Legolas closed his eyes, cursing darkly in elvish.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. Your friend was never found."

Legolas drew in a few shaky breaths, before opening his eyes. He sat upright in bed, determination written on his face. He moved his leg slightly, ignoring the pain.

"Legolas what are you doing?"

"I must regain my strength quickly, Ada. Mirkwood needs me and I cannot sit here and learn of all my friends' deaths. I have to do something."

"You're still too weak." Thranduil said as he gently pressed his son back into the bed. "The healer will be in here soon to help you begin to regain your strength, but at least wait until then."

"I cannot. I can no longer sit still and wait. Help me stand, Ada."

Thranduil looked at his son, unsure if that was the best option.

"Please, Ada. Either you help me, or I will stand on my own."

Thranduil sighed, but gently supported his son as he stood. Legolas wavered slightly on legs, but managed to stay standing. His legs had not yet fully healed, but the injuries were nothing intensive enough to make standing on them difficult. His broken ribs however, did protest painfully against the movement. Legolas took a deep breath as he stepped forward. He cringed in pain, but determination kept him standing.

Thranduil winced, keeping a steady hand on his elfling. He was proud of his son, however. So much terrible things had happened to his son in the past two years and yet Legolas was still standing strong. He had barely had any time to rest, twice he had been captured and tortured horrifically, he had lost three friends, he still had not recovered from his last capture, and here he was determined to fight for his home as soon as he could. Thranduil smiled. Legolas was strong and stubborn, even more than he was. Even against all odd, Legolas kept his determination and his stubbornness. Thranduil just hoped that stubbornness wouldn't do more damage than good.

* * *

"Slave!" The cold hiss rang out bitterly.

A weak, almost lifeless individual stumbled to his feet and numbly walked towards the voice.

"Master?" The slave asked without any emotion.

Dark evil eyes glared back at him. "Bring me the King of Mirkwood. I want him alive."

The individual bowed. "As you command, master."

The slave cringed as a malicious hand was placed over his head. He wanted to scream as pain surged through every muscle in his body, but any movement he made was futile. He was completely paralyzed. Darkness danced in front of his eyes and every thought left his mind. Then, he fell lifelessly to the forest floor.

With a low growl, a dark figure passed over him, disappearing into the darkness of the woods.


	22. Plans of Departure

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

A/N: I meant to get this up sooner but I forgot that I didn't post it. I promise to have the next one up really soon, because it is all ready for you. I have some evil… I mean great plans to come. ;-D So keep reading and enjoying. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know poor Estel. Wait until you see what is to come. evil laugh And thanks to all my new readers. I'm glad you are interested in this story and I hope you will keep coming back and reviewing. Take care everyone.

**Chapter 22**

**Plans of Departure**

_And though life will take you down_

_It only matters if you let it_

_Get up, go through, press on_

_Today's your day_

_And though you want to quit_

_Don't think you can get through it_

_You've come too far to walk away_

_It's not gonna be today_

_And no matter how you feel_

_It's what you do that matters  
_

_This is your moment to be strong_

_Today's your day_

_So c'mon bring it on_

_**-It's On - Superchick**_

Legolas looked silently out his window. Another group of Mirkwood elves were returning from a battle. Their number was small, probably only a third of their original group, and most looked injured in one way or the other. Legolas sighed and walked away from the window. He was tired of being cooped up inside the palace. He needed to be out there fighting with his people.

He had hoped that a week would have been long enough for him to recover, but even with his determination, his father was holding him back. Legolas hated it. He felt ready physically. His body was healing, his dislocated shoulder was mending, and his strength was returning. The only injury not yet healed was his right hand. The splinters had been removed, but he had very little feeling in his fingers. He couldn't bend or move them and the healers feared he would never be able to.

Legolas, however, was not about to let that stop him. He could still use his left hand. He could still fight and he could lead the elves. He needed to be out there fighting for his home. It was his duty as the Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas squared his shoulders and left the room. Another group of elves was scheduled to leave in an hour. They would patrol and fight in the Southern edge of the woods. The elves there needed reinforcements to keep the orcs and spiders far enough away from the palace nearer Dol Guldur. Legolas was determined to lead that group.

He quickly walked towards the throne room where he found his father sitting at a table, looking over some maps and papers. There were only two guards in the room and they both paid no heed to the elf prince.

"Ada, I need to speak with you."

Thranduil looked up. "Yes, ion nin?"

"I ask your permission to lead the group of elves traveling to the Southern edge of the woods."

Thranduil sighed and put his papers down. "Legolas…"

"Ada, please." Legolas said interrupting. "I don't want to hear a lecture of how I need to rest and recover from my experience. I am fine, Ada. I need to be out there fighting."

Thranduil stood and walked towards his son. For a moment, he stared at his eldest. "Would you actually obey my command if I told you no?" He asked.

Legolas swallowed before answering. "I would if it was your choice, but it doesn't mean I would like it or that I wouldn't try again tomorrow."

Thranduil sighed and turned around. He stared out the window for a moment. He knew how much Legolas wanted to be fighting for his land and he did not blame him for it. He just wished that Legolas did not have to fight. He had just found his son after so many years of thinking he was dead, and now Legolas was about to leave again to fight in a loosing battle. He felt like he lost his son once. He did not want to deal with that again. He could not. Yet what choice did he have? Did he expect to keep his son locked up in the palace and forbid him to leave? Did he expect his son to sit around as all other elves were fighting to free Mirkwood?

No, he did not expect that. He knew his son needed to protect his land. It was part of his job as the prince of Mirkwood. In fact, the king was proud of his son's loyalty to his home. Even after his narrow escape from the clutches of the Nazgul, he was willing to go back into battle and face the creature if need be. Legolas was brave and relentless. He did not think of himself, but thought only of the good of the Mirkwood elves. Because of that, Thranduil knew Legolas would make a great king when his time came. His son was following strong in his own footsteps.

With a small sigh, he imagined for a moment what his wife, Isdilwen, would say if she was here. She would probably be worried sick for her son, but would show her strength and let him go. She would probably hug him and hold him as if she would never see him again, then bid him goodbye, hoping beyond hope that he would return. Inside her heart, she would be crying and wanting to pull her son safely back into her arms, but outside she would show courage and hope that her son would be home and his duty fulfilled.

Thranduil drew in a deep breath, smiling slightly at thoughts of his wife. He missed her very much, but thinking of her did his heart good. With a deep breath of air, he finally turned around to face his only son. He knew what his son needed to do.

"Go, Legolas, and may the grace of the Valor be with you."

Legolas bowed thankfully. He turned to leave, but stopped as he reached the door. He turned around to see his father staring out the window once again.

"Ada?" Legolas waited until his father turned before continuing. "Do not give up on hope. Light will come again, for all of us."

Thranduil nodded. "Be careful, my son."

"You as well." Legolas said as he walked out the door.

Hurriedly, he grab a few supplies. He picked up his beloved bow, looking at it silently. Kalen said he had found it with the orcs when they rescued him. They had also found his twin daggers and Estel's sword and bow. They had brought it all back to the palace.

Legolas swallowed hard as he laid eyes on Estel's sword, thinking silently of his fallen friend. Regret and grief crashed down hard upon his shoulders, making him cringe. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he looked back at his bow. Legolas was grateful to have his bow back. The bow had been a gift from his mother before she sailed into the west. It was the last gift she had ever given him. A tear trailed down Legolas' face as he remembered. He missed his mother so much and longed to see her again. Yet at the same time, he was grateful that his mom was not able to see the state her Mirkwood home was in. She would be devastated

With a sigh, Legolas placed his bow behind his back. He knew at the moment he could not use it, but decided to take it anyway. Perhaps it would be useful later. Then he put both of his knives in their hilts on his back. With one last look around his room, he headed towards the stables.

* * *

Elrond and his company traveled at a slow pace through the woods. They were near Lothlorien and Elrond was one of the few that would be aloud immediate entrance to the place. For a moment, the elf lord looked around at the company that followed him. Glorfindel was at his side like usual, always ready to protect his friend if the need arose. Elladan and Elrohir were behind him off to his left. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and by the look of it, teasing each other about some age-old incident. Linriel, who had insisted on going, was beside Elrohir laughing quietly. Elrond smiled before looking at the rest of his followers. The other elves traveled behind them, most not saying a word, but simply enjoying the forest.

Suddenly Elrond turned back, slightly startled at the sound of a voice.

"Mae Govanen, Peredil o Rivendell." (Welcome, Elrond of Rivendell)

Elrond smiled as Haldir stepped out from behind a tree. Elves from Lorien could sneak up on anyone, even other elves. Quickly looking around, the elf lord noticed a few other elves step out from behind the trees.

"Come, Lady Galadriel is waiting." Haldir continued.

Elrond nodded and led his group in following the Lothlorien warrior. Within a few minutes, the elves left their horses and began climbing the stairs to meet the Lady of the Woods. Haldir led them to a room where Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting. Elrond smiled at seeing them, bowing his head slightly.

Galadriel smiled. "It is good to see you, Elrond, you and your company." She said as she laid eyes on his company. She spoke to each one individually without even speaking a word. Elrohir drew in a deep breath as she spoke into his mind, welcoming him and comforting him. She spoke very little, but her words of hope uplifted his spirit. He nodded his head, letting her words sink deep into his heart.

"I wish the circumstance were different." Celeborn stated.

"As do I." Elrond replied.

Galadriel looked at him. "So much worry and despair." She spoke into his mind. "Too much for one so young to have. Light will come again and the darkness will fade. Be strong!"

Elrond nodded with a small sigh.

"Come there is much to discuss." Galadriel spoke aloud.

Everyone nodded and followed her to a table across the room. For half an hour, they discussed what had transpired and their plan of attack. Then Galadriel bid them all to rest and restore their strength.

"Elrond, may I have a word?" Galadriel asked before Elrond left the room.

Elrond nodded and told his sons that he would be back.

"Walk with me." Galadriel said.

Without question, the elf lord followed.

"Have you heard anything from the human you call Estel?"

Elrond looked at her. "He traveled with Legolas a few weeks ago and I fear he has fallen into danger."

Galadriel nodded. "I, too, fear it. I have seen much in my mirror." Galadriel stopped walking and turned towards Elrond. "I saw something last night that troubled me greatly. I saw Estel stab Legolas with a knife."

Elrond cringed. "Why would he do such a thing?" He asked confused.

Galadriel shook her head. "My mirror shows many things, but what is shown is not often understood. Mayhap it will not even happen or perhaps it already has occurred."

Elrond sighed. He looked at Galadriel noticing the tension in her fair face. "There's more, isn't there?"

Galadriel nodded gravely. "I also saw a dark being attack your sons."

Elrond winced. "What kind of being?"

Galadriel swallowed hard. "I can not know for sure, but I fear it was one of the Nazgul."

Elrond stared wide-eyed. "A Nazgul in Mirkwood?"

Galadriel nodded. "I fear Sauron may have sent the Nazgul back to Dol Guldur to guard the land of Mirkwood. He was prepared for Mithrandir to drive him out, but he would not have left so easily if he did not have a plan. I knew it would come back to haunt us later. If this is true and a Nazgul is roaming free around Mirkwood, winning this fight will be even harder than I perceived."

Elrond drew in a deep breath and massaged his temples. "Reestablishing control in Mirkwood will be near impossible. I had assumed we would only have to drive the orcs and spiders south towards Dol Guldur, but how will we defend ourselves against a Nazgul?"

Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hope has not left us, Elrond. We can still fight. However, we cannot use the rings of power like we had first planned. We must continue to keep them hidden. The Nazgul must not know that we posses the elven rings."

Elrond nodded. "What of Estel? If the Nazgul learns that he is Isilidur's only heir, the race of men could be doomed."

Galadriel looked out into the forest before answering. "Then for the sake of men, let us hope that Estel stays far away from the evil creature."

Elrond sighed. After a few minutes, Galadriel left him to rest. Elrond, however, could not rest. There was too much on his mind. Instead, he began to walk quietly through the woods. Even in the beautiful tranquility of Lothlorien, Elrond's heart could not find peace. He sighed slightly thinking of his twins. The thought of something happening to them tore the elf's heart. Though as if on cue, the sound of laughter reached Elrond's ears. He followed the sound and soon found the twins playing with their sister and Linriel. Arwen looked quite joyful to see her brothers and her best friend after not seeing them for many years. He smiled despite his earlier fears.

"Ada!" Arwen said as she saw her father.

She quickly ran to him and fell into his open arms. After embracing her tightly, Elrond let her go, smiling at her.

"I have missed you, el nin." He said using the nickname he gave her. (my star)

Arwen kissed him gently on his cheek. "I have missed you, too, Ada. It has been a long time."

Elrond nodded. "How do you fare?" He asked as he sat down near the others.

"As well as can be. I have heard of the grave battle in Mirkwood and it troubles my heart."

The others nodded solemnly.

"When are you traveling to aid them?" She asked.

"Whenever Lord Celeborn is ready. He will be leading us. Our plan is to use most of our warriors to set up a border for Mirkwood in the North. The elves have already secluded themselves to a portion of the north woods, though they are beginning to lose control over their area. We hope to help them reestablish control and help them protect themselves. We will drive the orcs and foul creatures as far south as we are able."

Arwen nodded. She looked over at Linriel who was staring off into the woods of Lorien. She placed a hand on her friend.

"What is it?"

Linriel looked at her and sighed. "I remember when my home wasn't called Mirkwood, but Greenwood. It was a beautiful forest full of wonder. But now, we only barely control a small portion in the north and the rest of the woods are a dark evil place. I fear it will never be restored to how it once was."

Arwen squeezed her hand gently as Elrohir put his arm around her.

"Do not give up, Linriel. The darkness only lasts for a while. The light will come and the shadow will leave." Elrond said.

Linriel looked at him, but did not speak. Soon, however, their conversation began to lighten. They enjoyed the company of each other and their bond began to strengthen their hearts. For once in a very long time, Elrond finally felt some peace come over him and renew the strength in his body. Though he could not forget his fears and concern, he felt the burden in his heart become lighter.


	23. Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: I'm so sorry. I thought I had this chapter up, but I guess I never posted it. I have more written so I shall post soon (if things go as planned). Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this chapter will answer the questions everyone seems to be asking. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 23**

**Narrow Escape**

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

_You called me strong, you called me weak, _

_But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground _  
_**-Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down**_

Legolas sighed heavily. For over a week, he and a few other elves had been trying to maintain control over the southern border. Yet despite their efforts, the orcs and spiders were slowly pushing them further and further north. Legolas was doing his best to hold his ground against the creatures, but there was simply too many of them. He could not hold out forever, even with the skills of the elves. In desperation, he and a few other elves were trying to ascertain the orcs next movements. They had been pouring over maps all morning, planning their moves carefully. Trying to figure out where they would strike next was not easy, but they needed to be prepared.

"Prince Legolas!"

Legolas turned his head to see one of the lookouts heading towards him. The elf bowed before addressing his commander.

"Sir, orcs have been spotted about two miles due east of here. They are heading north towards the perimeter we have established."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"Not many, my lord. Perhaps fifty." The scout replied.

Legolas looked down at the map. The orcs were heading straight towards their strongest defense. It did not make any sense. If the Nazgul was controlling their actions, they had to know they could never break through the elf forces set up around that area. It did not seem logical, unless it was a trap. Legolas looked back down at the map, trying to see what the creatures were up to. Within a few moments, the wise elf prince formulated a plan. He called his elven leaders to him to instruct them.

"Shinta, take two groups of twenty elves and head west towards the outer edge of the forest. I fear a trap from the orcs and, if my suspicions are correct, their best target would be here." He said pointing to a location on the map near the outer edge of the forest.

The elf bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Halith, your two groups will stay here and protect this area." Legolas continued. "Hold your ground until I return. I will take another group and head east where orcs have been spotted. If something is amiss there, I wish to be there to take command."

Halith bowed his head.

"Any questions?"

When no one responded, Legolas nodded his head. After bidding farewell to the other elves, Legolas set of with his group. He led them at a quick pace towards the east. Within a short time, Legolas met with the other elves who were already prepared for an attack. Legolas made sure everyone was in place, before leading forward. He would meet the orcs head on and any that did make it past his warriors would be killed by the elves behind him.

He soon saw the orcs traveling towards them. He dismounted from his horse and hid behind a tree. The other elves followed suit.

"Draw your bows, but don't shoot until I give the command." Legolas commanded.

The elves nodded their response.

Legolas waited patiently for the creatures to be in archery range. He desperately wished he, too, could draw his bow to assault the orcs. For a moment, he looked silently down at his right hand. Strength was beginning to return to his fingers and he could move them slightly, all except his ring finger. He still had no feeling in that finger. Legolas drew in a deep breath and looked back up to face the oncoming orcs. He drew his knife with his left hand, ignoring the stiffness of his shoulder. The orcs were in close enough now. He raised his right hand in the air, ready to drop it as a signal to the other elves. The elves waited silently, but keenly.

Suddenly, Legolas saw something that caught his eye amidst the orcs. He stared wide-eyed, not believing what he saw.

"Dina!" Legolas called. (Stop) "Don't shoot."

All the elves stared at him, but Legolas paid no heed. He knew the orcs probably heard his command, but the elf prince did not concern himself with that. There was only one thing on his mind. There standing in the midst of the orcs was a human; and not just any human, it was Estel. Legolas stared at his friend, not really believing what he saw. The human was alive. He still had a chance to save his friend, to rescue him from the evil clutches of the Nazgul.

"Slay the orcs, but no one touches the human." Legolas commanded.

The elves were confused, but no one dared question the elf prince. The elves quickly went into battle against the orcs. They drew their arrows, hurling them at the foul creatures. Because of the warning, however, most were able to hide behind trees. Drawing their swords, the orcs rushed at the elves. The elves met them in close combat, whipping their swords around with grace and ease, yet fierceness that no other could match. Their skill and number proved useful against the foul creatures.

Legolas, however, made his way quickly towards his friend. He did not concern himself with the battle and only killed a few orcs that managed to get in his way.

"Estel!" He yelled.

The ranger paid no heed to his words, content in standing back and watching the battle. Legolas finally reached him and stared him in the eyes. The human made no attempt to hurt him or move away.

"Estel, you have to remember who I am, who YOU are!" Legolas told him. "Don't let this Nazgul control you any longer."

The ranger made no indication that he even heard the spoken words. His dull lifeless eyes stared straight ahead.

"Estel, are you even listening? Can you hear me?" Legolas shook the human gently.

The man, however, shrugged the movement off and simply walked away. Legolas' heart dropped, but he was not about to give up on his friend. Estel was still alive and he believed the memories of Estel were still there, buried down deep inside of him. He had to believe Estel could still come back.

With a quick look around, Legolas saw the elves had slain all the orcs and were now cleaning their blades and finding their arrows. Aragorn, however, was walking away, deeper into the forest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an elf notch an arrow to his bow. It was aimed at Estel.

Legolas quickly crossed the distance and stood in front of the arrow. The elf was startled.

"I said, no one touches the human." Legolas fumed.

"I'm sorry, my prince. I was just readying my arrow, in case he tried to escape. None can be left alive." The elf known as Techan said.

"Stay here and gather your things. I will return." Legolas stated. He walked towards the forest, but turned around. "And the human will be accompanying us back to the palace."

Techan stared at him confused, as did all the other elves. Legolas heard their murmuring behind him, but he paid no attention.

"Has the prince lost his mind?" One elf said.

"What does he want with a human?" Another elf asked.

"Why won't he let us shoot him?" Asked even another.

Finally, one elf known as Galabad stood up to defend his prince. "In all my years of serving under Prince Legolas, I have trusted his judgments and his commands. The Prince is wise beyond his years and any decision he makes should be followed full-heartedly by those of us under him. If he has chosen to rescue the human, then so be it. We are not the ones to question him."

All the other elves sighed and lowered their heads. They quickly went back to their work, readying themselves to leave whenever the prince was ready.

Legolas walked towards Estel, keeping an eye out for any scattered orcs. He stood in front of his friend, preventing him from going further.

"Estel, lasto beth nin tolo dan nanglad. Lasto beth nin!" He pleaded. (Listen to my voice come back to the light. Hear me!)

The man stared straight ahead as if he had not even heard the words of his friend. Then suddenly, his eyes grew darker and he stared right at Legolas. He said something in a language unfamiliar to the elf, before walking around Legolas. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. It hurt him inside that his friend was unrespondent to him and hardly acknowledge his presence. He knew there had to be some way to bring Aragorn from the shadows; he just needed to figure out how. He needed the time.

Legolas opened his eyes and drew his knife. He hated what he was about to do, but knew he had no other choice. He approached the human from behind and slammed the hilt of his sword on the human's head. He quickly caught Aragorn as his unconscious body slumped down. Quickly resheathing his knife, he placed Aragorn over his shoulder. He started heading back to his group, but stopped suddenly. A cold chill ran up his spine, making his broken fingers tingle in pain. His breath caught in his throat and his heart froze. A dark shadow passed over him weaving into the very depths of his soul. Feeling the vileness evil of the Nazgul for the second time felt even worse to Legolas than the first. Every injury given from the Nazgul throbbed with pain. Horrific memories flashed into his mind. Legolas began to panic and his legs felt weak underneath him. His body began to tremble and he almost stumbled. Forcing himself to breathe and stay calm, he took a few steps forward. He continued in taking a few quick breaths as he quickened the pace. The Nazgul was near and they had to escape before they were found. After what seemed like forever, he reached the other elves. As fast as he could, he loaded Aragorn onto his horse and mounted behind him.

"Let's move!" He commanded. "The Nazgul is near."

The others quickly mounted their horse and took off riding behind their prince. Legolas began to breathe normally as the distance from the Nazgul increased. The pounding in his heart began to fade and the pain of his wounds became only a dull ache. Still Legolas couldn't help the unease that rose in his heart. Rescuing his friend had seemed all too easy. If it had been a trap, why had the Nazgul not attacked them? Why had they been able to escape from his clutches? It troubled Legolas, but he pushed it from his mind. He was overjoyed that his friend was in fact still alive and that he now had the chance to save him from the darkness that was in his soul. This comforted him and gave him hope. With a sigh of relief, Legolas looked over at the other elves. After feeling the dark presence of the evil creature, everyone seemed relieved that they had escaped in time. None of them knew, however, that the Nazgul had stood silently in the trees, watching them the whole time.


	24. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you knew that. (I don't even own the last sentence. That was stolen from my best friend's fic.)

A/N: Happy New Year everyone. I started school today, so I don't know how fast updates will come, but I will do my best. Over my break I came up with a lot of new ideas too, so be on the lookout for those. I have some great new ideas. But I will keep this story going. I still have a lot planned. Hope everyone continues to enjoy. I love the feedback and all the comments. Thanks.

**Chapter 24**

**Amnesia**

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

**_-May it Be - Enya_**

Legolas walked towards the healing room, ignoring the stares from other elves. He heard quiet murmuring behind him, but paid no heed. When he finally reached the healing room, he gently placed Aragorn down on one of the beds. Then, he looked around for the healer. An elf known as Liam appeared a moment later.

"Prince Legolas, what can I do for you?" He asked, looking the prince over to asses any injuries.

"Not for me, for my friend. He has a few injuries that need to be tended." Legolas said, motioning towards Aragorn.

The healer stepped closer looking at Aragorn, but suddenly turned to Legolas, confused. "He's a human!"

"Congratulations on noticing that." Legolas jested dryly.

Liam ignored his jest as anger spread across his face. "I will not treat a human. Get this filthy Edan out of my healing room."

Legolas glared at him. "The human happens to be my friend. You _will_ treat him and care for all his wounds and he will be treated like royalty while he is here. Is that understood?"

The healer stared at him. He would have objected, but the sternness in Legolas' voice made him bite his tongue. "Understood." He mumbled, making it clear he was obeying, but did not wish to be.

Legolas nodded his head. "He will need to be restrained, however. I do not know how he will react when he wakes."

Liam nodded and quickly tied restraints to Aragorn's arms. "Does your father know about this?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not yet. I will return soon. If he wakes before I return, reassure him that he is safe."

Liam nodded his head with a sigh. Legolas could tell he despised the idea of having the human in his healing room, but he said no more to the healer. Liam would do his job despite his anger towards humans.

With a deep breath, Legolas headed to his father's office to talk with him. He did not know how he would explain to his father that he had brought a human to the palace, but he did know his father would be furious. He tried planning what he would say, but nothing seemed right. When he finally found his father in a meeting, he still did not have the words to say. He bit his lip, but walked quietly into the meeting.

"Legolas, I'm glad you are here." Thranduil said as he noticed his son. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I had to return, Ada." Legolas said.

Thranduil nodded his head. "Galabad told me about your encounter with the orcs and then he said you needed to travel back here. He said you would be in the meeting in a moment and that you would explain all the reason."

Legolas looked towards Galabad, grateful that the elf had kept his secret. This allowed him to be able to explain his actions to his father, instead of hearing it from someone else.

Galabad nodded his head in reassurance to the prince. He knew this would be hard on the prince and though he did not full-heartedly agree with Legolas' actions, he knew there was a reason behind it.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked at his father. "I don't know how to explain this to you, but I ask that you let me explain before you interject."

Thranduil nodded his head slowly. Suddenly, instead of seeing Prince Legolas as a warrior, he was looking at his young son who needed to explain his actions to his father. Legolas looked like a child who was frightened about what his father would say when he told the truth. Thranduil gave his son his full intention, determining to do his best to listen to his son and not jump to conclusions. "Go ahead."

"Remember when I told you about my human friend who was with me while I was captured?" Thranduil nodded, so Legolas continued. "The Nazgul took control of him and then I thought he was killed by an elven arrow. However, two days ago, I found him alive among some orcs. He is still controlled by the Nazgul, but I had the chance to save him, so I took it."

Thranduil looked at his son cross-eyed, but as promised, he stayed silent.

"I know I can help him, but there was nothing I could do for him out in the forest. So I decided to bring him back here to the palace."

"You did what?" Thranduil asked as he stood, no longer able to stay silent.

"I had no other choice, Ada. I can bring my friend back from the shadows. I just need the time." Legolas replied.

Thranduil glared at his son. "I will not have a human living in the palace with me. Humans are a despicable race. They are bloodthirsty traitors and can not be trusted."

Legolas stood, glaring back at his father. His voice held a bitter edge as he spoke. "Don't you think of all people, I understand that? I was there when Heodym betrayed us. I watched helplessly as he hurt Linriel. I watched as she screamed and cried until her spirit faded into darkness. I remember that day as if it was yesterday." Legolas drew in a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Estel is not like Heodym. If the Nazgul didn't corrupt him, you would see that he is different. You would see the kindness behind his eyes and the love behind his smile."

"So you bring him here, so the Nazgul can use him to spy on us. Even you said he is corrupted by that beast. What makes you think he won't turn on you and go back to the Nazgul with information?" Legolas did not answer, so Thranduil continued. "I have always trusted your judgment, Legolas, but this time you are fool."

Legolas squared his shoulders and stared back at his father. "Please Ada. I'm asking you as your son to trust me. Let me help my friend."

Thranduil glared at Legolas. "This is not open for discussion." Thranduil snapped back. "I will not have a human living within my palace."

"Ada, please. I ask you to give me the chance. I know how foolish it seems, but I owe this human my life."

Thranduil just stared at Legolas for a moment. He saw in his son's eyes how much this meant to him, yet he hated the idea of having a human in the palace, especially one under the control of the Nazgul. He had no idea the power of the creature and what someone controlled by that power was capable of. At the same time, however, his heart tore at his son's desperate plea. He sighed and finally replied to his son.

"You have three days Legolas. If you can't prove to me by then how loyal your friend is, I will dispose of him." Thranduil walked towards the door, pausing to speak with the guard. "I want the human under constant surveillance." As the guard nodded, Thranduil left the room.

Haliem made a motion to get up to follow his king, but stopped and looked at Legolas for approval. The Prince stared at the door for a moment, grateful for his father's permission, but also cringing at his father's stern reaction.

"Sir?" Haliem questioned.

Legolas looked at him, suddenly remembering everyone else in the room. "Everyone is dismissed." He said as he walked out the door.

He headed towards the healing room, hoping three days would be enough time to save his friend. He found Aragorn awake lying on the bed. He was in a state of shock, trying desperately to break free of the restraints that held him. He looked at Legolas with fear-filled eyes as he came in the room.

"He's been panicking since he woke up. I tried to tell him he was safe, but he wasn't listening." The healer told Legolas as he saw the prince. "Either you do something to calm him down or I swear I will kill this human."

Legolas walked towards the bed, holding his hands in front of him peacefully.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why have you brought me here?"

Aragorn's panicked voice and fear in his eyes made Legolas concerned. "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you." The man, however, kept with his questions. "Sidh, U-gostach." (Peace. Do not fear.)

Aragorn calmed at the elvish words, looking strangely at Legolas. Legolas sat down in a nearby chair, keeping his gaze locked on the human.

"Why am I restrained?"

"I did not know how you would react when you awoke." Legolas answered simply.

The ranger stared at him. "When I awoke? What happened?"

"Tell me what you last remember."

The ranger looked down for a moment, thinking silently to himself. Suddenly his eyes closed and he shook his head. Scattered images, emotions, and faces flashed into his mind. It was too much for him to comprehend and understand. His head began to pound as a massive headache spread across his forehead. His breathing quickened and he shook his head to try to clear his mind.

"Sidh, mellon nin." Legolas said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't remember. There's too much and it doesn't make sense." The human said in a panic. "I don't remember anything."

Legolas winced. "It's okay. Calm down. It will all come back to you soon. Just give it time." Legolas said more confidently than he felt.

Aragorn nodded, but his face showed his fear. "Who are you?"

"My name is…" Legolas stopped short. If Aragorn was still under the control of the Nazgul, he couldn't risk revealing who he was. Instead, he decided to use the name of his friend, and also the name he had used as a captive of Gerchen. Aragorn knew the name, and had called him by it when he had been a slave. "My name is Salien. We are good friends."

Aragorn looked at him, obviously not remembering anything.

"Do you not remember?"

Aragorn slowly shook his head. "Who am I?" He finally asked.

"Your name is Estel." Legolas said.

"Estel" Aragorn repeated the name to himself, hoping it would help him remember. An image of a face flashed into his mind, followed by another almost identical image. The faces were smiling and saying the name. The man cringed and closed his eyes as his headache returned. This time it was worse, making him cry out in pain.

Legolas cringed. Though Aragorn tried to remember, something wasn't letting him. Legolas feared it was the power of the Nazgul trying to keep the human under his control. If Legolas could just help the human remember, perhaps that would free him from the clutches of the beast. "Hodo, Estel. Seldo." (Lie still and rest)

Aragorn cringed for a moment longer before looking back up at Legolas. "Every time I begin to remember pain shoots up from every muscle in my body. I must have amnesia, but I've never heard of a case where remembering hurts as bad as this."

Legolas smiled at what he said. "Do you hear yourself?"

Aragorn looked at him curiously, not knowing of what the elf spoke.

"You are talking as if you know something about someone who had amnesia. How do you know that?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

Legolas smiled. Aragorn's ranger instincts were kicking in. Estel was still there somewhere in the deepest part of his mind. "You know because it's a part of who you are."

Aragorn just stared at him, not understanding.

"It will all come back soon, mellon nin. Just give it time. You should rest now, regain your strength." Legolas told him as he reached down to undo the restraints that held is friend. "I do not believe these are needed any longer. Forgive me for having to use them."

Aragorn just nodded his head. "Where am I?"

"You are in a healing room. You were injured and your wounds needed to be treated." Legolas explained.

"How did I get wounded?" Aragorn asked not ready to let the elf leave.

"It's a long story. You need some rest. You have been through much in the past few days."

"But I have so many questions." Aragorn objected as he tried to sit up.

"And you will get the answers, but now you need to rest." Legolas said as he pushed gently on the man's shoulders to keep him lying down. "Seldo, mellon nin."

The human stared at him. "Mellon?" He repeated softly to himself. The word sounded familiar and reassuring to his ears, but he couldn't place why. He began to feel weary, however, and soon his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Legolas rose and walked towards the healer. "I gave him some herbal tea with a slight sedative. He needs to rest." The healer told him.

Legolas nodded. "Tell me about his injuries."

"Well, there are many traces of torture on his body, but they are beginning to heal faster than I would assume for a human. It is as if something has been speeding up his healing process." Liam said, confusion etched in his voice. "The other thing that troubles me is there are traces of an arrow wound on his left side. The wound was incredibly close to his heart. By all reason, he should be dead. I have never seen someone survive with a wound like that. Yet somehow, whatever damage the arrow caused, is almost completely healed. I don't understand it."

Legolas nodded his head. The Nazgul must have kept his friend alive, and with his power, had somehow healed Aragorn's injuries. Legolas shuddered at the thought as to what the reason was that the Wraith had kept the human alive.

"Thank you for helping him. Let me know when he wakes up." Legolas said as he headed towards the door. He turned around and looked back at Liam. "When I am in this room, call me Salien. I can't risk him knowing my true identity just yet."

Liam nodded his head slightly confused. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his office, trying not to think of all the mysteries the day held.

Legolas left the room and headed towards his own room. He rejoiced that his friend was now safe, and he was confident that he could bring his friend from the shadows. He just hoped three days would be enough time.


	25. Light in the Midst of Darkness

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I love the encouragement. Hope everyone continues to enjoy and review.

**Chapter 25**

**Light in the Midst of Darkness**

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything _

I still remember..

_-Evanescence - Field of Innocence  
_

Aragorn stared silently outside. It was early morning and though the scene before him looked peaceful, he felt anything but peace. He heard the door open behind him and he turned his head to see his only friend walk into the room. He smiled slightly at seeing a friendly face.

"How do you fare?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shrugged. "The healer says my wounds are healing."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the vague answer. "Your memory?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I still remember nothing. Clouded images fill my head, but nothing makes sense at all. Every time I think I'm remembering something, darkness clouds my mind and my whole body feels weak." Aragorn admitted.

Legolas sat down by him. "Give it time, Estel. You are safe here for as long you wish to stay." Legolas said, even thought it was not the full truth. He did not wish to rush his friend even though he himself felt rushed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aragorn asked as he looked back out the window.

"Of course."

"You say I'm safe here and you told me I was rescued, but why are you the only one friendly towards me? The healer seems to despise me and the guard seems to glare at me like I'm a captive. Did I do something against them?"

Legolas sighed. "Nay, my friend. It is nothing you did. The elves of this forest do not take kindly to outsiders, especially humans. We have had many negative instances in the past that have lead us to distance ourselves from others and to stay away from humans."

Aragorn nodded slowly in understanding. "If this is true, how did we become friends?"

Legolas smiled. "Years ago, I was captured and forced to work as a slave to a man named Gerchen. My spirit almost faded, but when I was ready to give up, you came into my life. At first, I didn't trust you, but you proved your friendship to me many times. You saved my life."

Aragorn smiled. "And it seems now you have saved mine."

Legolas nodded and grinned. "Well, Elladan would have killed me if I didn't."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Elladan is your brother." Legolas answered his unasked question.

"I have a brother?"

"Two actually." Legolas said. "Actually they are only your adoptive brothers, but they love you as if you are blood brothers."

Aragorn smiled, but remained curious. "Was I adopted?"

Legolas nodded. "You parents were killed when you were very young." Legolas said gently. "You were adopted by Elrond and raised as his child."

Aragorn thought for a moment, not remembering any of this. He frowned slightly, discouraged for not remembering.

"Maybe this will help you remember something." Legolas said as he passed Aragorn's bow to him. "This is your weapon."

Aragorn took it and examined it. He ran his hands across it, staring at the elvish words inscribed. The words were familiar and without a second thought, he read the words.

'_To Estel on his eleventh birthday. From your brothers.'_

Aragorn stared a moment longer at the bow. He mumbled something to himself, but the Prince's elven ears heard him.

"What did you say?" Legolas asked, hope rising in his heart.

Aragorn looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing, it was just a thought while reading this."

"No, say what you said again." Legolas asked, wanting to confirm what he thought he heard.

"I said, 'Elrohir'." Aragorn replied.

Legolas smiled bright.

"Does it mean something?" Aragorn asked trying desperately to remember. Two identical faces flashed into his mind, confusing his thoughts.

"Yes!" Legolas exclaimed. "Elrohir is your brother. He's Elladan's twin."

Aragorn looked at him curiously. Suddenly a vision played in his mind. He saw the two identical faces again, then he saw orcs, and blood-covered ground, with women and children lying dead on the floor. He shook his head quickly at the gruesome scene.

"What is it, Estel? Tell me what you see." Legolas asked.

"I'm in the woods. It's quiet… too quiet. There are people… women and children mainly. There's lots of blood. I can't move. I'm afraid. Someone tries to shield my eyes. Then suddenly I'm alone." Aragorn began breathing out hard, cringing at the scene that was before his eyes.

"What happened next, Estel?" Legolas gently prided.

"I see orcs…many of them. They're after someone. Someone who is hurt and can't defend himself. I know him. I scream his name."

"Whose name do you scream?" Legolas continued to ask.

"Elrohir! They're going to kill him. I have to do something to save him."

"What do you do?"

"I look down at my bow. I ready an arrow and fire. It hits an orc, but only in the leg. I try to put another arrow to my bow, but I'm afraid. The orcs are coming near. I panic." Aragorn balled his fist, his breathing increasing.

"Sidh, Estel." (Peace) Legolas said, deciding Aragorn had remembered enough. "Calm down."

Aragorn opened his eyes, slightly shocked. The scene had been the clearest thing he had yet remembered and though there were many images that passed into his mind, they vaguely made sense. He tried to calm his breathing, while still trying to remember what happened afterward, but nothing more would come.

"That was the first time I used my bow. " Aragorn told Legolas. Then he was silent again for a moment, still thinking and trying to remember. What happened after that?" He finally asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know. I was not there to see it happen. I assume, however, that Elladan came to help you and that he saved you both."

Aragorn nodded. "Do you think Elrohir was okay?"

Legolas chuckled. "Your brother has been wounded far more times than one could count. I'm sure he was just fine."

Aragorn smiled slightly, though not entirely convinced. "Where are my brothers now?"

"There are probably in Rivendell with their father or they might be traveling here." Legolas replied.

Aragorn nodded his head and continued with his questions. Legolas did his best to explain everything he could. For the next two hours, they talked together until Legolas finally suggest that Aragorn eat something. Aragorn quickly agreed, but stopped Legolas before he could leave.

"What happened to your right hand? I've noticed the way you've been holding it and that you don't use it for anything."

Legolas looked down at his hand. He was able to slightly bend his fingers and feeling was returning, but the process was very slow.

"All of my fingers were broken and they weren't set back in place until days later." Legolas replied numbly.

Aragorn winced slightly. "Let me see your hand."

Legolas extended his hand in complete trust to the ranger. Carefully, Aragorn began feeling around his fingers, gently prodding each one.

"Do you feel this?" He asked as he squeezed gently.

"A little." Legolas replied.

"Can you bend them?"

Legolas tried, only managing to bend them slightly.

"Good, now try squeezing my hand."

Legolas attempted to do as Aragorn asked, but he couldn't manage to do it. His cringed as his fingers began to tingle and his middle finger especially began to hurt.

Aragorn reached up and immediately began to massage his hand with the care and tenderness of an experienced healer. "The pain isn't a bad thing, my friend. It means feeling is returning to your fingers."

Legolas nodded and smiled. "I have missed you so much, Estel."

Aragorn smiled. In his heart, he felt the same way towards his friend. Though he hardly even remembered him, Aragorn's heart remembered their friendship. Somehow, he felt a strong bond to this elf.

"Well, I better go bring you some food." Legolas finally said.

Aragorn nodded. "That would be wonderful. I'm starved."

Legolas nodded and quickly left the room to head towards the kitchen. As he traversed the hallways, however, one of the guards came up to him.

"Prince Legolas. I have been looking for you."

Legolas stopped and faced the guard. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told to inform you that Shinto has returned from the mission you sent him on." Legolas was about to thank him and leave, deciding to get the report later, but the guard continued. "They brought back a few wounded, my lord. But none of the wounded were from the group you sent."

Legolas looked at him confused. "Then who did they find?"

"They found four elves, sire. All of whom have been reported missing in action. They are wounded, but they are alive."

Legolas' eyes lit up. "Lead me to them." He commanded, forgetting about his earlier duty.

The guard nodded and led Legolas to another area of the healing ward. Legolas saw three elves lying unconscious on the beds. He saw his father near the corner, talking with someone else. Legolas walked to them and gasped as he saw the elf to whom his father spoke.

The elf looked up. Shock and joy spread across his face, mirroring that of Legolas'. The elf quickly rose, despite his conversation with the king and his injuries.

"Salien? Is it really you?" Legolas asked, not quite believing.

The elf smiled. "I was about to ask the same question. I thought you were dead."

Legolas smiled and embraced his old friend. "It is good to see you, my friend."

"Aye. It is good to see you as well. It brings my heart joy in the midst of the darkness that has consumed it for so long."

Thranduil smiled at the two. "Salien was just telling me the story of his capture. Apparently the Nazgul captured him and the group of elves with him."

Legolas looked at his friend, sympathy showing in his eyes. "What happened?"

Salien swallowed hard and it was obvious to both Thranduil and Legolas that Salien was still tormented by everything that happened.

"The Nazgul led our leader Rasiel into a trap. He questioned us all for many days and tortured us in unimaginable ways."

Legolas cringed, understanding the pain.

"Finally one day, he left for some reason and despite our injuries, we used what little strength we had to fight the orcs and spiders. It worked, but it was costly. Many elves died. As you can see, only four of us made it back alive. I can't even believe I made it out safely."

Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Well, you did. You are safe now. Rest and regain your strength."

Salien smiled. "I believe you have a story to tell me as well, my friend. Where did you disappear to for three years?"

Legolas laughed. "That, my friend, is a long story. One that will be told at a different time."

Salien laughed. "Seems I will be bedridden for a few days, so I have all the time you need."

"Right now you need rest." Liam suddenly cut in. "Your body needs to recover."

Salien rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just happy to be home."

"Good, now sleep." Liam insisted.

Legolas just shrugged. "Guess that means I'm leaving. Get some rest, my friend. It is good to have you home."

Salien nodded. "Aye. It is so good to be home."

Legolas left the room and headed to the kitchen, remembering his promised meal to Estel. His heart felt lighter and joy beamed in his heart. Two of his best friends that he thought were dead, were still alive. Beyond the shadows there was still light.


	26. Danger in the Night

Disclaimer: Blah blah. If you haven't gotten it by now, you never will.

A/N: My deepest apologies everyone. I know the last time I updated was in January and I am sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and I had too much on my mind to take time to write. Even though writing is my refuge, my chance to get away for a moment, I wasn't even able to do that. Things are better now and I will write as often as my school schedule allows. Please continue to review because your encouragement keeps these chapter coming. Enjoy and please don't kill me!

**Chapter 26**

**Danger in the Night**

_Something's wrong, shut the light,  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white.  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars,  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
and of things that will bite. _

Sleep with one eye open,  
Gripping your pillow tight  
Exit light  
Enter night...

**Enter Sandman- Metallica**

"We're being overrun!"

Kalen looked up at the soldier that spoke with him then glanced out across the battlefield. Orcs and spiders were everywhere. The army of elves that were under his command were quickly falling against their massive numbers. Though they were trying to hold their ground and their skill in battle was exceptional, there was just too many of the creatures. Kalen swallowed hard. He could not pull the elves back any farther. They were already too close to the protected area of Mirkwood. Yet the ground was filled with elven blood. If he did not pull back soon or come up with some plan, there would be none of them left to fight.

"We can't pull back. Stand your ground." Kalen shouted towards the elves.

"My lord, there are too many of them. We will all die out here."

Kalen snapped his head back towards the elven guard. "Then we will all die for our home!" He looked out towards the gruesome battle before him. "We have no choice. If we fail, Mirkwood will fall."

The elven guard no longer questioned him, but resumed his position in the fight.

"Stand together." Kalen shouted at the warriors. "Reform the line."

The elves quickly moved to stand side by side with each other.

"Keep firing the arrows." He yelled to the warriors hidden in the trees and standing behind him.

Kalen kept trying to encourage his warriors, while trying to keep control. He slashed at the orcs near him. He was breathing hard and his strength was beginning to fail him, yet he persisted. Against all odds, the elven warriors did not give up. There was no one to help them. Reinforcements would not make it in enough time. They were alone.

Suddenly, Kalen raised his head as he heard horses fast approaching. He squinted his eyes and his face suddenly lit up. A large group of warriors on horses was riding up behind the orcs.

"Warriors from Lothlorien and Rivendell." Kalen shouted. Relief flooded his heart. They were not alone. Help had come.

* * *

Elrond raised his sword high as he charged towards the orcs, shouting a battle cry as he did. His sons and thirty other warriors followed beside him. The orcs were unprepared for the warriors behind them and were soon trampled underfoot by their horses and slashed by their swords. Many elves took aim and slaughtered the spiders nearby.

The odds of the battle quickly turned. It lasted for only a few more minutes until the remaining orcs and spiders finally retreated, fleeing into the woods. Elrond rode towards Kalen and dismounted.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

Kalen smiled at him. "I'm glad you came when you did. Thank you for your assistance."

Elrond nodded. "Tell me of all that has happened in Mirkwood."

Kalen nodded, noticing that Elrond's sons quickly went to work helping the wounded. The other warriors were helping, as well as cleaning up the scene. Kalen began to walk with Elrond, telling him everything he knew.

"Have you heard from Legolas?" Elrond asked eventually.

Kalen nodded. "Yes. Last I knew he was safe at the palace recovering from his wounds."

"Wounds?" The elf lord questioned.

"He was a captive of the Nazgul for a few days." As Elrond cringed Kalen quickly added, "But he is safe now."

Elrond nodded gravely. "What of Estel, the human you met at my home?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Kalen bit at his lip, contemplating his answer. He had still not forgotten the hurtful words exchanged between him and Legolas because of the human. Would Elrond respond the same way that Legolas had? Would Elrond condemn him for his actions to save the Prince's life?

"What happened Kalen? I have to know." Elrond said.

"How well did you know the human?" Kalen finally asked.

"He is like a son to me. I raised him as my own." Elrond replied, fear growing in his heart. "Tell me what has befallen him."

Kalen turned his face away from Elrond. "He tried to kill Legolas in the woods, so I left him for dead."

Elrond cringed and brought a hand to his face.

"Legolas said he was corrupted by the Nazgul. He said that Estel would never betray him in his own power." Kalen continued.

"How could you leave him in the hands of that evil creature?"

Kalen's face grew cold, but he was not able to meet the eyes of Elrond. "I did what I had to do to protect my friend. Maybe neither you nor Legolas thought I was right in my actions, but I don't regret leaving a human behind."

Elrond glared at him

"If you'll excuse me, I must tend to my warriors."

Elrond made no move to stop him. He understood the bitterness in Kalen's heart, yet at the same time, he hated the elf for leaving his youngest son. It worried him greatly that Estel was corrupted by the beast and he had no idea if his son was still alive. His heart was troubled and full of grief.

"Ada!"

Elrond looked up as he heard Elrohir call his name.

"Ada, this elf needs your expertise."

Elrond nodded and quickly went to work, helping the wounded. He refrained from telling his sons any news of their brother, deciding instead to hide his fears deep inside his heart.

It was not long before the wounded were tended to and the dead orcs were burned. The elves then traveled farther south before finally deciding to camp for the night.

The elves talked together for long into the night, but weariness soon overtook them. Elrohir volunteered for the first watch and before long, it was only him and his twin sitting near the fire. He stared at the fire for a long time, silently thinking of home. His thoughts were disturbed, however, as Elladan broke the silence.

"What is troubling you?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir looked up from staring at the flames. He had forgotten that his twin was sitting beside him. He shook his head slightly. "Nothing." He replied half-heartedly.

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to use that on me. If you do not want to talk to me about it, that's fine, but don't say it's nothing. I know when something is bothering you."

Elrohir smiled slightly, then looked off into the trees. His gaze seemed far away as if he was somewhere else entirely.

Elladan looked at him, knowing the look he had on his face. He always had that look when he was thinking about Linriel and when he wished to be with her. Yet, this time there was something more.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Elrohir finally asked.

Elladan looked at him curiously not quite remembering, but trying to recall. It was not Linriel's birthday, nor was it any special day for them that he could think of. Suddenly, however, realization dawned on him. "The wedding!" He said, speaking his thoughts aloud.

Elrohir nodded. "It will be the first day of spring; the day of our wedding."

Elladan placed an arm around his brother. "I am sorry you could not be there with her."

Elrohir sighed. "I don't even know if I will make it back alive."

"Don't you dare start thinking those morbid thoughts." Elladan reprimanded. "You two have been waiting for this wedding for far too many years. You just have to have it now."

Elrohir smiled slightly. "Do you think she remembers?" He asked after a few moments.

"I think you know the answer to that as well as I do." Elladan replied.

Elrohir chuckled. Of course she was remembering. She always knew the important dates and days that were special. Elrohir had never known her to forget.

"You will see her again, gwador nin. I know you will." Elladan tried to comfort. You two will have the most beautiful wedding ever. It will be wonderful."

Elrohir smiled. "It better be. We've been anticipating it for a long time."

Elladan laughed. "That you have." He was about to say more but an eerie feeling made him stop short. He looked to his brother in question. His twin apparently felt the same dark shadow pass over him for he began to look around in worry. Elladan grabbed his bow and stood silently.

"Something is out there. Something stirs." Elrohir whispered.

Elladan squinted his eyes. "Spiders! Swarms of them." He gasped. "Wake the others." He shouted.

Elrohir went quickly to wake everyone, but was stopped short. A midnight black horse leapt out from the trees, blocking his path. The rider was clothed in all black; its face hidden deep in the hood of its cloak. Elrohir froze as his blood ran dry. He reached for his sword, but his body seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Elladan stood beside his brother, paralyzed in fear as well. He tried to calm his breathing and fear, but to no avail. He saw the Nazgul draw a sword from his hilt and without a second thought, Elladan pushed his twin to the ground. The creature's sword barely missed his head.

The wraith hissed at them and his horse reared up. The twins rolled away to escape being trampled by the creature. Suddenly spiders began rushing in from every side of the camp.

Elrohir noticed all the other elves were already fighting, though many were already falling before the vast numbers of the spiders. Elrohir did not have time to look, however, because for some reason, the Nazgul was after him and his brother.

"Watch out!" He screamed at Elladan as the creature tried to stab him.

Elladan stood, barely blocking the Nazgul's attack. Another Nazgul, however, had come from the trees behind him and nearly stabbed him with his blade. Elrohir, however, had blocked the attack aimed to kill his brother.

Breathless already, the twins stood back to back.

"How are we suppose to defeat two wraiths?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan's voice mirrored the fear in his twin's. "I do not know."

Elrohir bit his lip. "Think of something quick." He said, watching the creatures circle them.

Suddenly the Nazgul let out an ear-piercing scream making everyone cringe in pain. Then both wraiths charged forward towards the twins.

Elrond suddenly woke up as he heard one of his sons scream to wake the others. He drew his sword and tried to rush to his son's aid. He saw a wraith near both his sons and his heart leapt into his throat. His worst nightmare was coming true. As he tried to run to them, however, spiders surrounded him. They seemed to pour from every direction. He soon joined the others in felling the evil creatures, but keeping them at a distance was not an easy task. He was trying desperately to stay alive while inching closer towards his sons, but it was proving almost impossible.

As the elf lord saw another Nazgul run from the woods, his heart fell. Though his sons were protecting each other as best as they could, they could not fight the Nazgul. They were powerless to do anything against him.

Elrond could not spend his time worrying for them, however. The spiders were closing in on him. He was surrounded. Suddenly, a large one jump at him from behind making him stumble forward. He gasped as the spider bit deep into his skin and he immediately felt the venom running through his veins.

* * *

Thranduil sat silently in his room, looking over some paper work. It was late into the night, but the weary king was too busy to rest. He raised his head slightly as he thought he heard a strange noise, but as he listened, everything seemed quiet. He yawned and laughed silently at himself. The darkness of the room was only playing tricks on him. With a sigh, he returned to his work. Again, however, he heard a sound. This sounded like a thump against his wall. He looked around the room, picking up the lantern he had on his desk. It provided little light around the vast room. Slowly the king took a few steps forward.

"Ophleth, is that you?" The king asked to the guard that was near his door.

He got no reply, which bewildered the king. Suddenly, he saw a shadow move across the room. His keen eyesight saw someone run into the next room.

"Who goes there?" The king shouted, lifting his light higher.

He quickly followed the stranger, but found the adjoining room empty. No one was in sight. Thranduil squinted his eyes. He could have sworn he saw someone, but perhaps in his weariness his mind was only playing tricks on him. He left the room, deciding to check on the guard by his door, just to be sure.

He found the guard slumped against the wall. He stared at him a moment. It was unlike his guard to fall asleep while on duty, but he knew everyone had been pulling extra hours lately. As he looked closer, however, he noticed the elf's eyes were closed. Thranduil knelt down and for the first time noticed blood on the elf's tunic. Thranduil gasped and shook the guard gently.

"Ophleth?"

The guard made no response. Fear filled the king's mind as he reached to check for a pulse. His breathing quickened and his face paled as he found none.


	27. It’s not Worth the Risk

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter is a nice long one to make up for the long time it has taken to upload a new chapter. I have the next chapter ready so I'm hoping to upload it later this week. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. _hint hint._ Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

**It's not Worth the Risk**

_Wake me up  
My inspiration seems  
My mind is like a prison bound to hold me  
Force it out  
The damage has been done  
We're Broken, departed  
And we can hardly spend it here _

I won't give up again  
As tired as I am  
With everything I can  
I won't give up again  
-**JULIANA THEORY **-**DTM**

As soon as Legolas heard of the night incident, he rushed to his father. Thranduil was busy talking with the guards, discussing what had occurred in the night. Legolas quickly pulled his father aside to speak with him

"Are you all right, Ada?" He asked, concerned.

"I am fine, my son." The king replied, though it was as if he was only reciting the words.

Legolas stared at him a moment. "I'm not fooled by your façade, Ada. I know you want to appear strong in front of your people, but I can see that this incident scared you more then you let on."

The king sighed and looked off down the hallway. "I have seen death many times before and I have been close to it more times than I can count. Yet in my own home, I have always believed myself to be safe. As I feared the war has not been secluded, but has entered the very doors of my palace."

Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry, Ada. We will find the person who did this."

Thranduil looked up at him. "I thought you heard. The murderer has already been found and imprisoned."

Legolas stared at him confused. "How?"

"It is obvious who did this, Legolas. I knew it was going to happen, yet I did nothing."

"You're not suggesting that Estel did this, are you?" Legolas asked concerned.

"Who else would have?"

"Adar, you have no proof. You can't accuse my friend of this just because he is human."

"Legolas, I know this is hard on you. But aside from being a human, your friend is under the control of the Nazgul. He is a traitor and a murderer." Thranduil's voice held a bitter edge.

"He did not do this!" Legolas argued. "I can prove it."

"This is no longer open for discussion. I made a mistake by allowing him into my home. I should have killed him the day you brought him here."

"Adar, please listen to me…"

"No, Legolas. Listen to me!" Thranduil said interrupting his son. "You made a mistake by bringing him here. He must be put to death."

"Adar, you can't!" Legolas pleaded.

"I can and will. Forget your feelings for the human, Legolas. It cost us once. Are you willing to let your feelings for him cost you your father's life?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but stopped short. He was at a loss for words.

"His execution is scheduled at noon. I suggest you don't interfere." Thranduil spat out harshly at his son.

Legolas stared coldly at his father. "I'm glad you're all right." Legolas said without any emotion. "Excuse me, I have work to do."

With that, Legolas turned and headed away. Thranduil noted the bitterness in his son's voice and the way his son acted towards him. It had been many years since he had seen that from his son. After his wife had died, Thranduil had secluded himself from his children and had become bitter towards them. He lost his relationship with both his children and had become an angry, bitter king. During that time, Legolas would treat him with the same emotionless attitude and respect that Thranduil had just seen.

When Thranduil had realized his mistakes, however, he had worked to change and rebuild his relationships with his children. He found them to be hurting just as much as he was over the loss of Islidiwen. In the past half century, he had become so much closer with his them and he was beginning to gain their trust and friendship. Yet now he feared he was on the verge of breaking that trust he had worked so hard to achieve. He knew that if he killed the human, Legolas would never forgive him. Their relationship would be ruined forever. Yet, he seemed to have no other choice.

With a sigh, the king, turned the other way. He had other matters to tend to now. Family would have to wait. The fate of Mirkwood and his kingdom was resting in his hands. This duty was more important.

* * *

Legolas walked as fast as he could towards the dungeon. A guard, however, stood in his way of going down the steps. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but the King has ordered that no one goes in to see the prisoner." The guard said.

"I don't care. Let me see him." Legolas fumed, not in the mood to argue with the guard.

"I can't, sire. Forgive me."

Legolas glared at him. "Either you let me in or I swear I will make you and your family regret your actions."

The guard swallowed hard. It wasn't often that the prince threatened someone. "I have orders, my prince." The guard replied loyally, yet shakily.

Legolas glared venomously at the guard. Then he sighed and placed a hand on his head. His face softened and he gave the guard an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I respect your loyalty."

The guard sighed in relief. "Thank you for understanding, sir."

Legolas nodded with a sigh and turned to walk away. Then suddenly, he turned back and before the guard could react, Legolas punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry, I had to do that." Legolas said as he grabbed the keys and stepped over the elf's body. He rushed quickly down the stairs and soon found his friend locked in one of the cells. His hands were chained to the wall and his face was slightly bruised.

"Estel!"

The human looked up and slight relief flooded his face. "What has happened?"

"You have been accused of murder." Legolas said as he unlocked the door to the cell.

"You're as helpful as the guards that took me." Aragorn jested dryly. "They grabbed me and blamed me for murdering someone. When I asked questions, they punished me for speaking out of turn. Then they threw me in here and said I would await my trial."

Legolas' face looked as if he was about to kill someone. His jaw was tense and his eyes burned with fire. "My father has accused you of murdering the guard posted by his door. He has ordered that you will be killed for your actions."

Aragorn looked stunned. "I did no such thing."

"Tell me everything you did last night."

Aragorn thought for a moment. "I stayed in the healing room the whole time. I walked around a bit, read the book you gave me, and went to bed. The next thing I knew I was being dragged here."

Legolas stared at him. "Do you know for sure, Estel, that you never left your room?"

"Yes!" Aragorn stated confidently.

"You have been under the control of the Nazgul. Do you think perhaps he controlled you into doing that, but erased your memory of it?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "It is possible, but the Nazgul hasn't been able to control me since I have been here. It is like he lost power over me after I was brought here."

"It seems too easy for that." Legolas stated.

"What are you saying? That I'm being used by the Ringwraith and I killed that guard against my own knowledge?"

"I'm only looking at all the facts, Estel. I'm not accusing you of anything. In truth, I do not believe you killed the guard."

"What makes you believe that?" Aragorn asked curiously. He shifted slightly, cringing as the manacles on his wrists rubbed painfully against his flesh.

"The guard that was killed did not make any movement to fight or cry out. The corridor was lighted, so it wasn't like anyone could sneak up on him. It was as if someone he knew walked by and killed him as his defense was down." Legolas told the human.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "And how did you come to that assessment?"

"It's only a guess, but the crime scene seems to present that. Plus you had a guard watching your room the whole time. Now I just have to convince my father of that. In the meantime, I'm not leaving you in here." Legolas said as he unshackled his friend.

Aragorn rubbed his wrists tenderly as he tried to bring feeling back into his fingers. "Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas looked at him with a questioning gaze. "How did you know…"

Aragorn smiled. "Well for one you haven't been very discreet today about your father being the king and I've heard talk of the prince being named Legolas."

Legolas smiled, realizing that in his frustration, he had forgotten that he was still hiding his identity from Aragorn.

"For two," Aragorn continued, "Legolas just seems right."

Legolas smiled and helped his friend to his feet. "Come on, I'll hide you in one of the spare rooms." Legolas began to lead the way, watching for guards. Because most of the guards were out lending aid to the war in Mirkwood, and Legolas knew all the best ways around the palace, avoiding the guards was not terribly difficult. When he reached the room, he let Aragorn inside, telling him to wait there until he returned. Aragorn nodded and locked the door behind his friend.

* * *

Thranduil sat at his desk, trying to concentrate, but not being able to. Too much was troubling his mind. He massaged his temples gently, wishing for the umpteenth time that his wife were here with him. He needed someone he could talk to, someone that understood him. With a sigh, the king looked up as someone knocked on his door. He saw Legolas standing there and he groaned silently. The last person he wanted to deal with right now was his son. 

"I'm quite busy, Legolas. I don't have time for your intrusions"

Legolas cringed inwardly at the reaction from his father, but he held his temper. He knew his father was busy, but above that, he knew his father probably did not wish to discuss anymore about Estel's execution.

"Father, please I must talk with you." Legolas said stepping inside the room.

"If this has to do with your friend, which I assume it does, then leave now because I will here no more." Thranduil told him.

Legolas took in a deep breath and kept his voice steady as he spoke. "Ada, do you know who the human is that you have sentenced to death?"

"I don't care who he is. He is a despicable, murdering human. He deserves death and don't want to hear anything…"

"That human is the young boy Lord Elrond adopted as his own son." Legolas said interrupting.

Thranduil stopped short and stared at Legolas. He was silent for a moment as he remembered hearing about the young human boy his long time friend had adopted. Silently, he stood and walked towards the window in his room. In his mind, it changed nothing knowing that his best friend had raised the human, but at the same time, it made him think about his actions. Could he possibly kill Elrond's son?

"That's not all, Ada." Legolas said. As Thranduil turned, Legolas continued. "Estel is also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn, only living heir of Isildur."

Thranduil stared at him. "Impossible. Arathorn's son was killed by orcs."

Legolas shook his head. "No, he wasn't. I was traveling with Elrond's twins when we found Gilraen barely alive clutching a two year old boy to her chest. We brought them both to Rivendell, but Gilraen died a few hours later. Her son, however, survived and Elrond raised him as his own, keeping his identity a secret."

Thranduil was silent for a moment. He turned to look out the window once again. "This doesn't prove anything, Legolas. Perhaps Elrond raised him, but that doesn't change what he did. He betrayed his family and he betrayed you."

"Ada, I don't think he did. Your guard was killed without a fight or struggle. Only someone known by him would have been able to get close enough to him to kill him so efficiently."

Thranduil turned around, having not considered that. "Are you saying I have a traitor in my own home?"

"I don't know for sure, but Estel doesn't even know his way around the palace. To be able to find your room without anyone noticing him walking around seems highly unlikely. Plus the guard stayed by his door the whole night. Estel would have never been able to escape from his watchful gaze."

"He could have escaped out the window and returned before anyone noticed he was gone. And even you said he was under the control of the Nazgul. Mayhap he is still being controlled."

Legolas sighed. "Perhaps, but when he was brought here, he had no memory of anything. I have been helping him try to remember and through the memories of his family and friends, I believe the Nazgul has lost his control. When I was captured, the Nazgul tried to tear away every memory of my family. The friendship between Estel and I is what kept us strong, and able to resist him for so long. I believe now that Estel's memory is returning, the Nazgul is loosing him."

Thranduil sighed and placed his hands in his head. "Legolas, I have too much to concern myself with. I will delay the execution for now. He will be locked up and if you are right, perhaps we can release him in a few days."

Legolas sighed. "I can't leave my friend in the prison, Ada."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you've already done something about that."Legolas shuffled his feet, giving Thranduil his answer. "Legolas, he must be restrained! I cannot trust him."

"You can't, but I can! He'll stay in my room to prove to you that he is not a traitor."

"He most certainly will not!" Thranduil fumed.

"Ada, I can't leave him in the dungeon."

Thranduil sighed. He was getting no where with his son and he was ready for this discussion to be over. "I want him to be tied up and a guard posted to watch him during the night. If he tries anything, the guard will be ordered to kill him without question." Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but the king held a hand up, stopping him. "If my rules are not exactly followed, he will be put in the dungeon and kept there until I decide to release him. Do I make myself clear?"

Legolas sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get from his father. "I understand, Ada. Thank you."

With that, Legolas left the room and hurried to the spare room where his friend was waiting. He had the only key to the room and he quickly unlocked the door. He found Aragorn sitting in a chair, facing the window.

"You've been cleared with my father for now. He doesn't trust you, but I convinced him that you probably didn't do it." He announced happily.

Aragorn turned to face Legolas, but instead of relief, his face showed sorrow.

"What is it, my friend?"

"I'm not so sure I didn't do it."

"What?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"I remember now. I remember everything, my life, my childhood, meeting you, being captured by the Nazgul… I remember it all." Aragorn replied solemnly.

"That's great." Legolas said, confused as to why Aragorn was dismayed.

"Yes, but I now know the plan the Nazgul had for me." Aragorn looked down at the floor. "He wanted to use me against you and your family. I do not know his full plan, but it has to do with you father, King Thranduil." Aragorn looked up slightly and his voice shook as he spoke. "I fear he sent me to murder him."

Legolas' eyes widened. "It can't be true. You are no longer under the power of the Nazgul. His spell over you was broken."

Aragorn turned away from Legolas and walked towards the window. "That's what I thought, but like you said, it seems too easy for that. When I said it seems like he lost power over me when I was brought here, I wasn't being entirely truthful."

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn swallowed hard. "Every time I began to remember something of my past, it caused me great pain and it was as if someone was chastising me for remembering. The more I remembered, the more I could feel a dark presence trying to overcome my thoughts, yet as the memories returned, I began to feel stronger. Now that I remember everything and I remember his power over me, I understand it. And though my memory has returned, I can still feel his dark presence over me. It is as if he is calling me, drawing me to him. I can feel his evil coursing through every vein in my body. He wants me to go back to him and though I feel strong enough to resist him now, I don't know if I will be able to forever."

Legolas walked to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "Estel, listen to me! The Nazgul has no power over you any longer. You are free from that beast. Perhaps the Nazgul thought that he could control you, but what he doesn't realize is the power of family and friendship. That is what kept us strong for so long and that is what has brought you back from the shadows. He can only control you if you chose to forget that. Don't let him destroy you."

Aragorn was silent for a moment. "You're probably right, Legolas, but I'm not willing to take that chance. I can't risk destroying your family or your home."

"It's a risk we will have to take…"

"No, it isn't." Aragorn interrupted. "We don't have to risk it. If you lock me in prison until this war in Mirkwood is over than mayhap your father will stay safe."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"It's the only way, Legolas. I did horrible things under the control of the Nazgul, twice I almost killed you. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"But you aren't under his control now and you can fight against him." Legolas argued.

Aragorn shook his head. "I can't fight forever."

"What if I just keep you in restraints here in this room?" Legolas suggested, unable to comply with locking his friend in the dungeon after he had fought so hard to have him released.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I considered that, but it wouldn't be secure enough. When I was a captive of the Nazgul, I was stronger than a normal human. If I am still under his power, than I might be able to break free. You have to put me some where I will stay restrained."

Legolas stared at him trying to consider his options. Aragorn was right. If the Nazgul still had some control of him or would be able to reestablish control, he couldn't risk Aragorn going back to him or doing something even worse. The jail would be the best place to keep him, for now. He swallowed hard. The very thought of locking his friend up tore his heart.

"Legolas, please! I do not want to hurt your father." Aragorn pleaded.

Legolas nodded solemnly. "I will release you then, when the war is over or sooner, if possible."

Aragorn nodded. He silently followed Legolas towards the dungeons. Legolas walked him to one of the cells and without question, Aragorn walked inside.

Legolas sighed and looked at his friend. He hated the thought of leaving his friend in this place.

"I will be fine, Legolas. Do not worry." Aragorn reassured, knowing what the elf was thinking.

Legolas made no response.

"You should chain my wrist to the wall, just to be safe." Aragorn said.

Legolas cringed. He had been thinking the same thing, but had hoped it would not be necessary. "Estel…"

"Legolas, don't make it harder than it is."

Legolas sighed, but agreed to do as Aragorn requested. As Aragorn sat on the cold, wet floor, Legolas prepared to fasten the chains. Before doing so, however he tore a piece of his cloak and then tore it in two pieces. Aragorn looked at him questioningly. Legolas smiled slightly as he took one piece and tied in lightly to his friend's wrist. He did the same to the other side.

"It is the least I can do." Legolas replied as he fasted the manacles over his friend's wrists.

Aragorn smiled. The piece of cloth kept the chains from chafing his wrists and provided a bit a comfort, if there was such a thing, for him. "Hannon le, mellon nin." (thank you, my friend)

Legolas nodded. "I will make sure you are fed and properly cared for."

Aragorn smiled. "Wow! I get to be served and waited on even in the prison."

Legolas glared at him for his jest. "Don't get too use to it." He said with a slight grin.

Aragorn chuckled. "Be safe, my friend. Don't get into any trouble while I'm not there to look out for you."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I will be back soon." He promised.

"I'll hold you to it."

Legolas smiled and left, his heart burning at leaving his friend chained in the dungeon.


	28. Face of Danger

Disclaimer: Go see another chapter.

A/N: Can you believe it? I'm actually updating and it's only been about 4 days. Miracles do happen. Lol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad all of you are liking the chapters. And for those of you questioning and suspecting Aragorn, you will have to read to find out what is going to happen with him. There may be more danger than you think. /_smiles evilly_/ Please keep the reviews coming. Reviews make me happy.

**Chapter 28**

**Face of Danger**

_Where is reality and what are the actions that will define who I am_

_I am holding onto the visions I've seen of what I could be_

_It's what I should be_

_More than it seems these dreams inside (show me the way to these dreams)_

_Blur reality's line ('til there's nothing that's left of me)_

_If I could believe that dreams aside (show me the to these dreams)_

_I am capable of more than it seems_

_Passing through darkness into my own world will I_

_Be more than when I left_

_Never letting go of the lessons I learned this will make a change_

_I've found the strength to face life's long days_

_This time I won't run away_

'_Till there's noting left of me_

_-**More Than it Seems - Kutless**_

Elrohir rolled as both Ringwraiths came at him and his brother. He barely missed being slashed by the morgul-blade. Yet his brother was not so fortunate. Elladan moved out of range, and by regular standards, it should have been safe enough of a distance, yet somehow it wasn't. Either the Wraith planned for his movement and redirected his attack or if by some dark magic, Elladan did not know. All he knew was that he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and saw the Nazgul's blade protruding from his wound. Elladan's legs gave out and he fell to his knees on the ground. The pain in his shoulder left him breathless and sick to his stomach. Then he heard a sickening sound as the blade was pulled from his shoulder. His hands flew to his wound instinctively, though his mind was fighting consciousness. The sharp pain was soon replaced by a scalding fiery pain. A horrifying scream filled the air as the pain became too much for the young elf. He saw a blinding white light in front of his eyes as his body fell limply to the forest floor.

* * *

Elrohir heard the sickening sound of his brother gasp in pain behind him and he turned his head quickly. He saw the Nazgul cruelly pulling his blade from Elladan's shoulder and his twin falling to the ground. Elrohir screamed and tried to go to him, but everything seemed to move in slow motion. He could not seem to move fast enough. His eyes, only focused on one thing, never saw the Nazgul coming at him until it was too late. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the morgul-blade coming at him, straight towards his heart.

"Die, Son of Elrond!" The wraith hissed in the coldest voice.

What happened next, however, was not what Elrohir expected. He waited for the Nazgul to strike him, but the pain never came. A sudden bright light from somewhere nearby blinded him and for a moment he thought himself to be dead. But as he heard the Nazgul scream and a strong voice speak, he knew it not to be true.

"Be gone, Khamul. Return to the darkness where you belong! Go back to the shadow!"

Elrohir stared ahead as both Wraiths disappeared into the forest and the spiders scattered into the trees. He turned his eyes to the rider who had saved them all and was not surprised at who he saw. An old man with a gray beard and a gray cloak was mounted on the horse. He wore a long brimmed hat and was holding a staff, which still glowed slightly. He was clearly a wizard and Elrohir knew him well. He stood there, however, breathless and in shock, unable to speak.

"Are you all right, son of Elrond?" The wizard said as he dismounted from his horse.

Slowly Elrohir nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mithrandir."

The wizard nodded and bent down to check on Elladan. "He has been stabbed by the morgal blade, but your father will be able to help him. Thank the Valar it was only Khamul, the second in command of the wraiths, and not the witch-king himself who stabbed your brother."

Elrohir nodded slightly, relieved that his brother was still alive.

"Mithrandir, come quick!"

Elrohir and Gandalf looked up at the elf who had spoken from across the camp. It was Kalen and he was holding an elf in his arms. Elrohir reacted immediately, jumping to his feet.

"Ada!" He yelled as he knelt by the fallen elf.

Elrond was conscious but only barely. Venom from the spiders was running through his veins, and it was already making his body stiff and cold. Moving any part of his body felt like pins and needles puncturing his skin. "Do not worry for me, my son. 'Tis only spiders' bite." The elf said, trying to hide his pain. "How is Elladan?"

"He's been injured by a morgal blade."

Elrond cringed and despite the pain it caused, he tried to sit up. "I must help him."

Gandalf lighted pressed him back to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere. Your son will be fine."

Elrond smiled slightly at seeing the wizard. "Mithrandir. It's been a long time."

Mithrandir nodded. "Rest, my friend."

Elrond swallowed hard, but looked back at his son. "Do you remember how to make an antidote for spider venom?"

Elrohir nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Good. There are many elves here that need your help." Elrond said.

Elrohir looked up and for the first time, he noticed how much devastation the spiders had caused. Elven bodies littered the forest floor, many yet alive, but suffering from the deadly toxins of the spiders. Huge bodies of spiders also littered the ground and blood seemed to be everywhere. Elrohir had seen war and death many times, but still the after effects of battle made him nauseous.

"There is much poison running in the blood of these elves. We will have to work fast for it is strong enough to kill them." Gandalf informed.

Elrohir took a deep breath and did his best to calm his emotions. "Kalen have you been taught how to make an antidote to the poison?"

Kalen nodded. "Yes, it is a skill most Mirkwood elves learn because we are in such close proximity to the spiders. This poison, however, seems to be stronger than any I have seen. It is beyond my skill."

Elrohir nodded. "But we have to try. Can you help us, Gandalf?"

Gandalf nodded. "Let's get the supplies."

Elrohir and Kalen went to work preparing the antidote. Elrohir was more skilled in the healing abilities and despite his former tension, the young elf was quite calm and controlled. His father had taught him long ago that even through the hardest situations, a healer must remain in control and calm to be able to work effectively. With effort, Elrohir was able to mimic his father's ability and before long, the three had effectively created the antidote. They only hoped it would be potent enough to cure all the venom from the creatures.

Praying to the Valar that it would work, Elrohir let his father take the first sip of the antidote. He knew it would take a few minutes before he would see any results, and it could be a few days before they would know if it worked fully. Elrohir wanted to wait at least a few minutes to see if his father would be okay, but Gandalf urged him to help the others. Obediently, Elrohir did. It took a while to treat everyone because some also had wounds that needed tending.

Finally, after everyone was treated and resting comfortably, Elrohir was finally able to check on is brother. He had covered his brother with a blanket and had asked one of the Rivendell elves to look after him before he began helping the others, but now he was quite anxious to see how his twin fared.

Elrohir soon found his twin with their father in one of the tents.

"How is he?" Elrohir asked immediately.

Elrond looked up. "I have done what I can for him. He needs to rest."

Elrohir nodded. "How do you fare, Ada?"

"I will be fine, ion nin." Elrond replied. "How are the other elves?"

"Two are dead, most others were poisoned or wounded, but are now recovering." Elrohir reported.

Elrond nodded and stood. He placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "You did well, ion nin. Watch over your brother as I speak with Gandalf."

Elrohir nodded. "Are you sure you are all right, Ada?"

"I am just tired, Elrohir. I can still feel the effects of the poison in my body and though it is beginning to fade, I will need time to recover."

Elrohir watched his father leave. He had the feeling Elrond was not being totally honest with him and that thought scared the young elf. Despite his fears however, he walked to Elladan's side and knelt near him. The twin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, El." Elrohir said sincerely.

Elladan grinned. "Too busy partying without me?"

Elrohir smiled at his jest. "Yes, I was having tons of fun, until I thought I should be a good brother and check on you."

Elladan laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Elrohir asked becoming serious.

"Tired and sore, but I think if you leave me alone for a few days, I should be back to normal." Elladan replied trying to hide his grin.

Elrohir pretended to be hurt by his comment. "Then I will leave you to rest and will not disturb you." He said in the best sad tone he could.

Elladan laughed. "Drama Queen." He accused.

Elrohir crossed his arms with a "hmph". "Last time I'll ever leave a party to check on you."

Both twins continued laughing and jesting with one another until finally Elrohir decided to check on their father. He also thought it would be good for Elladan to rest.

"I'm glad you are all right, El." Elrohir said before he left.

Elladan smiled. "I'm glad you are all right, too."

Elrohir smiled and walked out to find Elrond.

* * *

By the time Elrohir found Elrond, Gandalf and Elrond had been talking for a long time. Gandalf had been discussing with him how he had heard of the Nazgul in Mirkwood and had left as soon as he could. He explained to Elrond that the Nazgul in charge was named Khamul and that he was the second in command of the Nazgul. Gandalf did not know the reason that Khamul wanted to kill the twins, but he suspected that it had something to do with their skill as warriors and the time when they had slain hundreds of orcs. After Celebrian had died, Elladan and Elrohir were outraged and killed as many orcs as they could find. Gandalf suggested that Sauron had never forgiven the twins for their acts and warned him that Sauron probably never would. Gandalf also explained a plan to free Mirkwood, but also explained that it would be temporary. They could not keep the Nazgul away forever; not until Sauron was defeated.

As Elrohir approached, Elrond smiled at him. "How is your brother?"

"He is fine."

"Good, he will need a few days to recover, but he should be back to normal soon. What about you, ion nin?"

"I am fine, Ada. I have a few wounds, but I already treated them the best I could." Elrohir replied.

"Good. Gandalf and myself along with those unwounded will meet up with Celeborn and his elves. The wounded will be sent back to Mirkwood to recover." Elrond informed.

Elrohir nodded. "If you do not mind, I would like to travel with them and make sure Elladan gets back safely."

Elrond smiled. "I figured you would. They will be leaving at dawn, so you may wish to get some rest."

Elrohir nodded and turned to leave. "Ada?" He said as he turned. As his father looked at him, Elrohir continued. "You get some rest, too. You look very tired."

Elrond smiled wearily. "I will. Be careful, ion nin. Look out for your brother."

"You be careful, too, Ada. Im goe an le." (I fear for you)

"Eail gosta anin. Hanomquer." (Do not fear for my safety. It will be well/okay)

Elrohir sighed. "Navear. Amin mela lle." (Goodbye, I love you)

"Amin mela lle vithel, ion nin." (I love you, too, my son.)

Elrohir smiled and turned to head back to Elladan's tent to get some rest, praying silently to the Valar to watch over his father.


	29. You Can Count on Me

Disclaimer: Go check the last chapter.

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews. I wanted to get this up sooner, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. So, finally here is a new chapter. I will try to get one up on either Tuesday or Wednesday in celebration of finishing my exams. So be on the lookout.Oh and slight angst warning! Please review.

**Chapter 29**

**You Can Count on Me**

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
_

_I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
carry on_

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

…_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
**Count on me - Default**_

After Elladan was settled, Elrohir decided to find out what he could about Estel and Legolas. He headed towards Thranduil's study, knowing the elf would also be pleased to see him. He knew his way well around the palace for he had been there many times to visit Linriel. He found the study and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Thranduil called.

Elrohir stepped inside and noticed that Thranduil was in a meeting. "Excuse me, I can come back later."

Thranduil shook his head and stood immediately. "No, please come in, Son of Elrond. Welcome."

Elrohir bowed. "Thank you, your majesty." He was use to being called "son of Elrond" by Thranduil because the only way the king could tell the difference was by his daughter or by after being around them for a few moments. To him, the twins looked exactly alike.

"I heard that your father brought many elves as reinforcements and for that I am forever grateful. I am indebted to you all."

Elrohir simply nodded. "Whatever we can do to help."

"How is my daughter?" The king asked immediately. His concern and eagerness was written clearly across his face, his eyes almost begging Elrohir to answer quickly.

Elrohir smiled. "She is well. She is safe in Lothlorien with Lady Arwen and Lady Galadriel."

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear it. What of your father and brother?"

"Ada was injured by the spiders, but he is recovering. Mithrandir met us in the woods and he, my father, and about forty elves are heading towards Dul Goldur as we speak. Elladan was injured, but is recovering in the healing room and should be fine within a few days."

Thranduil nodded. "I am sorry to hear about your brother. It is good to hear, however, that Mithrandir has joined us to aid us in our fight."

Elrohir nodded. "How is Legolas?"

"He is well. He just left a few days ago with a group of elves, but he should be retuning within a few days."

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief, but he still worried about his little brother. Impatiently, he asked, "What of the human, Estel?"

Thranduil sighed. "He is well."

Elrohir noticed the tension and the way the king left the sentence hanging. "But?"

"There have been a few issues with him while he has been here. We believe he is under the control of the Nazgul." As Elrohir's face paled, Thranduil quickly continued. "Legolas does not believe it to be so, however. But for safety he has been placed in the dungeon."

"The dungeon?"

"He went willingly. He believed it was best. You may see him if you would like."

Elrohir nodded. "I will go see him immediately. Thank you, your majesty."

Thranduil nodded. "It is good to see you, Elrohir. Give my best to your brother."

Elrohir told him that he would and turned quickly to go to Estel. Before he could leave, however, Thranduil called out to him. "I will have one of my elves make sure your normal room is ready. You may stay here for as long as you like."

Elrohir bowed. "Thank you, Sire."

With that, Elrohir rushed from the room to find the dungeon.

Of all the times he had been to visit Linriel and Legolas, he had only once stepped into the dungeon. He had gone down there only as a dare from Legolas and Elladan. He was trying to show off and pretend as if he was not afraid. He ended up making a fool of himself, however, when everyone heard him scream a few moments later. He had been so terrified that when a rat ran past him, he screamed out of reaction. Elladan would not let him live that down, even to this day.

With an amused sigh, Elrohir pushed that from his mind and continued walking. He still knew exactly where the dungeon was located even in the midst of the maze of halls and stairs in the palace and it did not take long until he was descending the cold dark steps to the cellar. The guard standing by the stairs had let him pass without question. Elrohir shivered slightly as he finally descended the last step. It was not so much the cold air that made the elf shiver, it was more the memories of the old tales Legolas would share with them. Elrohir quickly shrugged it off. They had been mere elflings then, with ghost stories to tell. He quickly found the cell Estel was locked inside and ran to the bars.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn gasped as he looked up.

Elrohir grasped the bars and stared at his little brother. "Estel! It's so good to see you alive. Are you well?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Couldn't be better."

Elrohir smiled. His brother was in good spirits. That was a good sign.

"Ada? El?" Estel asked.

"They are both well. Ada is with an old friend of ours. They are helping Thranduil's elves to free Mirkwood. Elladan is here. He was injured in battle, but he is recovering."

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good to hear."

Elrohir looked back up towards the stairs. "Guard." He called. The guard came down the stairs and looked at the elf. "Open the cell and unlock his chains." The guard hesitated a moment. "I just talked with King Thranduil and he agreed that I could spend some time with my brother." Elrohir reassured him, though Thranduil had never mentioned anything about unlocking Aragorn.

The guard sighed, unlocked the cell, and unchained Aragorn's arms. As soon as he was free, Aragorn embraced Elrohir. The elf held the human close for a few moments, before finally letting him go.

"So what trouble have you managed to get yourself into this time?" Elrohir said, though he could not hide the grin on his face.

Aragorn laughed. "The usual. Get captured by orcs, get hurt, manage an escape, you know."

Elrohir laughed. "Oh, well if that's all, then there is no point in me hearing the whole story then. Though the rumors of the wraith sound interesting."

Though it had been meant as a lighthearted comment, Elrohir noticed a change in Aragorn's face and saw him tense at the word.

"I'm sorry, Estel. I didn't mean to…"

Aragorn shook his head. "It's all right." Aragorn looked away as memories of his capture filled his mind.

Elrohir frowned. He placed his hand on Aragorn's arm, but his heart dropped as the human flinched. Aragorn looked up at his brother and quickly apologized.

"Ú-moe edaved. Henia im." (There is nothing to forgive. I understand.)

Aragorn smiled slightly, but remained quiet. Elrohir allowed him his silence and did not press further. Finally, after some time, however, he finally asked the question that was filing his thoughts.

"King Thranduil said they worried you are being controlled by the creature."

Aragorn did not look at his brother, but he nodded slightly.

"Do you believe you are?"

Aragorn took a deep breath, staring at the floor. He did not reply right away, but when he did, his voice held fear. "It doesn't matter what I believe." He paused, took another deep breath and then continued. "I was controlled once and I did horrible things under his control." Aragorn fiddled with the rag that Legolas had put over his arms for protection. He was staring at it, but his mind was far away. "I know it wasn't me, for it was as if I was a silent onlooker as my own hands and feet betrayed me. I screamed at myself not to obey the Nazgul's commands, but I was helpless to do anything. I was trapped inside my own body, having to watch myself hurt, betray, and murder helpless victims."

Tears had begun to fill Aragorn's eyes and silently they began to trail down his cheek, falling to the cold stone floor beneath him. Still, Aragorn continued. His voice shook with emotion as he spoke, but Elrohir stayed silent. Aragorn needed to speak his mind and he was there to listen.

"I can't risk that happening again. I won't shed any more innocent blood." Aragorn was shaking and his voice was beginning to falter, but he managed one last sentence. "No matter what it takes to stop me."

Elrohir embraced his brother, pulling the human's head to his shoulder. He stroked Aragorn's hair while whispering softly to him in elvish.

"Ssh. You are safe now. You are free. The darkness has not overcome you."

Aragorn allowed his brother to hold him for a few minutes before finally pulling away and wiping his eyes.

They were both silent again for a few moments.

"When I was quite a young elfling," Elrohir began, breaking the silence. Aragorn immediately looked up at him and despite his despair; the inquisitive look was plainly seen in his eyes. He loved stories from his brothers and he was anxious to hear another.

"Ada took Elladan and me out into the woods to teach us archery. We were both quite excited and eager to learn. It took a while until we actually got to practice shooting, though. Ada spent a great deal talking to us about how weapons are dangerous, how we must be careful and how people can be hurt." Elrohir laughed. "If it wasn't for Naneth, I don't think Elladan or I would have ever learned to shoot off arrows."

Aragorn laughed, knowing full well about the famous "Elrond lectures". He had experienced many himself; too many.

"Finally one day he showed us how to shoot an arrow, how to aim, and the like. We practiced on targets he had made for us out of old rags filled with cotton." Elrohir sighed before continuing. "I was not very good at shooting. My arrows never seemed to hit the targets, always ending up on the ground a few feet in front of me. Elladan, however, had natural talent for it. He shot arrows off as if he had been practicing for years. Ada kept encouraging me, telling me I would get better. Yet at times, it seemed like I never would. Even after two weeks of practice, I was scarcely better than when I had started. Elladan felt bad for me, but I would not listen to his words of comfort. I only thought him to be gloating in his ability. Archery was another one of the many talents he was good at, and once again, Elrohir, the younger twin, was outdone."

Aragorn gave his brother a look of sympathy, but said nothing. He wondered where Elrohir was going with this story, but he had known his brothers long enough to know that there was always a point behind their stories. Stupid or not, there was always a point.

"Furiously, I tried to practice harder. I would pull my bowstring back as hard as I could and let the arrow fly, hoping it would land somewhere in close vicinity to the target. Yet still, I could never manage to hit the target. In my anger, I pulled my arrow back hard and not really aiming at all, I let it fly. The arrow flew threw the air and for the first time in my life, the arrow struck something other than the ground or the wall. Except this time, instead of satisfied, I was horrified. The arrow had struck and embedded itself into another elf that had been standing nearby."

Aragorn gasped, but did not say a word.

"Ada quickly ran to his aid, taking him right to his healing room. Elladan followed to see if the elf was all right, but I stayed where I was. I was too horrified to move. I stood, biting my lip for quite some time. I couldn't believe what I had done and I hated myself for it. I had no idea how badly the elf was hurt and if he would even live. All I knew was that the elf had a family, a wife, elfings of his own, and I might have just taken him away from them. The guilt I felt was overwhelming. Hot tears ran down my face and before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself running through the woods. I don't know where I was going, but it didn't matter. I couldn't show my face among my friends and family. They would hate me for what I had done. So I kept running. Rain began to fall from the sky, drenching my clothes and hair, but I never slowed my pace. Eventually I slipped and fell in the wet mud and landed hard on the ground. Instead of rising, I just sat there, letting the tears fall down my face. I must have sat there for hours for the moon was all ready high in the sky when Ada found me. Glorfindel wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and my father asked me to come home, but I refused. I was too upset, too shamed, to return. Even after Ada assured me the elf would be all right and that it was only a minor wound, I would still not return. He must have spent half the night sitting out there in the rain and the mud, telling me that it wasn't my fault and that I should not blame myself. Eventually I came home, but even days after that, the guilt laid heavily on me."

"What did you do?" Aragorn asked.

"It took a long time, but eventually, the guilt diminished. The elf forgave me and held no grudge toward me and that helped a lot. And despite my previous loathing of Elladan's words of comfort, he was in fact one of the biggest helps through it. He was always there for me and so was Ada and Naneth. Naneth told me that 'There will be many times in your life where you will regret your actions, you will feel guilty, and even hate yourself for something that you have done. But no matter how much you want to, you can never go back and change what happened. What's done is done. What matters is what you do after the fact. If you make amends, do whatever you can to fix the problem, and learn from the mistake you made, then there is nothing more you can do. There is no point to feeling guilty about it.'"

Aragorn smiled slightly. "Thanks, El."

Elrohir nodded. "I hope it helps some."

Aragorn nodded back. "It did, more than you know. I wish I could have known Naneth. She seemed like a very wise and caring elf."

Elrohir smiled and looked at the wall as if staring off into another lifetime. "She was." He replied quietly. "She was amazing." He looked back and Aragorn. "You would have loved her."

Elrohir would have went off on one of his tangents of describing his mother, had he not heard a sound in the shadows.

"Is someone there?" Elrohir asked as he stood.

He walked out of the cell, but saw no one in the darkness. He felt; however, that someone was watching him. Someone was lurking in the shadows. His hands instinctively went to his hidden dagger behind his cloak. All of his other weapons had been left upstairs, but he had learned long ago to never be caught weaponless. He took a few cautious steps forward.

"Are you finished talking with the prisoner?" A voice suddenly called from behind.

Elrohir turned around startled. "I would like to stay a while longer with him if I may." Elrohir said, relaxing a bit at seeing the guard.

The guard shook his head. "I was just about to tell you that your time was up. I must lock my prisoner back up." The guard said.

Elrohir sighed. "He doesn't need to be kept in here. My brother is not corrupted by the Nazgul."

The guard shrugged. "Not my problem. But I must ask you to leave. You may return tomorrow."

Elrohir sighed, giving his brother a sympathetic look. Aragorn smiled slightly and reached to embrace him.

"Tell Elladan I say hi and let him know I expect a visit as soon as he is able to walk." Aragorn said with a laugh.

Elrohir laughed. "I will tell him. I will be back in the morning."

Aragorn nodded and allowed the guard to chain him back to the wall. Elrohir watched in dread, and despite the fact that the guard was only doing his duty, he cursed the guard for holding his brother. Seeing Aragorn behind bars ripped at Elrohir's heart. He turned to leave as the guard locked the door.

"El?"

Elrohir turned at hearing Aragorn's voice.

"How long did it take before you finally learned to shoot what you intended to hit?"

Elrohir laughed despite himself. "Too long. But that, gwador nin, is a story for another time."

Aragorn laughed. "Then I will look forward to hearing it."

"Indeed."


	30. The Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character created by Tolkien. Did you actually think that I did?

A/N: Okay, I'm a day late. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are really going to start heating up soon, so enjoy the peace while there is some. Also the end is in sight. I'm thinking about six more chapters or so. Enjoy and thank you for the nice reviews.

**Chapter 30**

**The Eye of the Storm**

_'My intuition says something is wrong_

_I fear there is danger somewhere near by_

…_We've been together through good times and bad_

_You've always been there for me_

_I'll always treasure the best friends I have_

_Eternally'_

**-Sailor Moon - Only A Memory Away **

Netelth sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples wearily. He had been relieved three hours ago from his job of guarding the human prisoner in the cell. Yet, the elven guard could not rest. Too many thoughts clouded his mind. Three hours ago, he had been hiding in the shadows, listening to the conversation between the elf and the human. Now the things he had heard troubled him.

"What is it, meleth nin?" A voice asked from behind him.

Netelth turned to his wife and shook his head. "Just something I don't understand."

Tamar gave her husband an inquisitive look, so he began to explain.

"The human that I have been guarding in the cell had a visitor today. Princess Linriel's fiancé came by to see him."

Tamar stared at him, trying to see where her husband was going with this.

"Lord Elrohir treated the human like an equal." Netelth said, trying to get to his point quickly. "They greeted each other like they had known each other for years, then they began to laugh and joke. The human poured out his soul to the elf, telling him of all he had gone through and the fears in his heart. Elrohir listened and comforted him as if he wanted to protect the Edan and take away all his pain. The trust and friendship between the two was obvious and the bond they had was like nothing I have ever seen. Elrohir even called the human 'brother'."

Tamar raised an eyebrow. "That is very strange. How could a human have such a relationship with an elf?"

"That is the question I have been asking myself since I saw them. My view of humans has always been that they are arrogant, power-driven and bloodthirsty, but this one seems to be different. In fact, I know he is. Every time I bring him his meal, he thanks me and while he eats, he has started asking questions about who I am. I didn't answer much because I was afraid he was trying to learn all he could so he could escape, but I do not believe that is his intent at all. His only intent seems to be friendly and caring. It's something I have never seen before in a human. Even after the meal when I chain him back to the wall, he never resists and only tells me that he enjoyed talking with me."

Tamar placed her hand on Netelth's shoulders and began to rub gently. "Perhaps, this human was sent by Iluvatar to show you that not all humans are despicable. Maybe there is some good, even in them.

Netelth looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

* * *

Elrohir spent the next few days with either Elladan in the healing room or with Estel in the jail cell. He also spent some time with King Thranduil updating him on any news Elrohir had and helping the king and his advisors strategize their movements. Very little seemed to be happening around Mirkwood at this time. The woods seemed quiet, though the feeling of darkness and evil still lingered heavily. But for now, most battles had ceased and the woods were mostly quiet. Elrohir knew, however, that it would not last. This was only the calm before the storm. Battle would erupt again soon and when it did, it would be even more devastating than before.

Elrohir pushed those thoughts aside as he walked into the healing room to see his brother. Elladan smiled at him as he came in the room.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Elladan teased.

Elrohir grinned. "I'm so sorry, your highness." He teased sarcastically. "I was talking with King Thranduil. Forgive me." He dramatized the last part with a bow.

Elladan couldn't help but snicker. "Your apology is not acceptable. I shall have to escort you to the dungeon."

Elrohir smiled. "And here I thought I would be the one escorting you to the dungeon today, gwador nin."

Elladan laughed and stood to his feet.

"Do you think you can make it there?" Elrohir asked concerned.

"I'm fine, El. I've been walking around this room and the hall for the past two days. My wounds are healing."

Elrohir nodded, but could not hide his concern. They had been there for less then a week and Elladan was already walking around and moving about. Elrohir was grateful for his brother's fast recovery, but he was worried that the stubborn elf might push himself too far. He kept his mouth shut, however, as the two walked towards the dungeon. The guard saw them coming and smiled slightly. He led the way down the stairs and opened the cell door.

Elrohir stepped inside first, leaving Elladan standing in the shadows. Aragorn had been wanting to see his brother since they arrived, but the guard had orders that the prisoner was to stay in the cell. Impatiently, Aragorn had to wait until his brother was strong enough to come to him. He was hoping it would be soon, but knowing how dangerous a sword wound, especially by a morgul blade, could be, he knew it would take time for the elf to heal.

Aragorn smiled at seeing Elrohir, but was not able to see the other twin standing in the shadows. He stood as his chains were loosened and stared at Elrohir. The elf had a devious smile on his face, one the human had come to know quite well.

Aragorn grinned. "All right, El. Speak up. What are you hiding?"

The younger twin sighed. "You read me too well, gwador nin. I was going to surprise you by telling you that Thranduil has allowed for you to visit Elladan in the healing room tomorrow, but you spoiled that."

Aragorn smiled. "Uh-huh and what little trick was going to be put into it?"

Elrohir shrugged innocently. "I have no tricks today." His grin returned. "The one standing behind me doesn't count."

Aragorn looked behind to see Elladan step out from the shadows. "You devious little elves." He accused, smiling brightly.

Elladan smiled and reached to embrace his little brother. Aragorn held him tightly for a minute, and then glared at Elrohir. The elf grinned.

Aragorn shook his head and sat down. The twins sat down beside him. The next three hours flew by as the three sat talking about anything and everything. They were overjoyed to be together again and for a time, the war, the troubles facing them, everything was forgotten. For now, they were brothers, reliving old times and past adventures. It felt like old times again, when they would sit near the hearth of the fire in their home in Rivendell and share stories and tales. It brought back memories and it calmed and soothed them all. It was something they all needed.

* * *

Elrond jerked awake and looked around the area. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but only remembered sitting against a tree, eating a small meal. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stretched his legs. His muscles were sore and he knew it was an after effect of the poison from the spiders. With a small sigh, the elf looked around the camp. Most of the other elves were talking quietly amongst themselves and some were resting just like he had been.

Elrond stood and looked around for Gandalf. A few seconds later, he found the old wizard talking with Kalen and Celeborn while looking over a map.

"They're scheming something. It's been quiet for two days now. They must be up to something." Celeborn was saying.

Elrond walked near them.

"We were discussing our next move." Gandalf stated as he saw the elf.

"The orcs had this area secured, but now we haven't seen an orc for two days." Kalen added.

Elrond nodded. "Then perhaps now is the time to strike. We are a two-day gallop from Dol Guldur. We can take it by force."

"Unless it is a trap." Celeborn said.

"Elrond is right; this may be our only chance to strike. But we must consider the fact that it very well could be a trap. They might be trying to draw our attention towards Dol Guldur so we miss what happens in the very halls of the palace." Gandalf said.

"But how would they even get close enough to the palace? That area is secure." Kalen stated.

Gandalf looked at him and simply replied. "Nothing is certain."

Celeborn and Elrond looked at him, but said nothing. They were used to his mysterious ways.

Kalen shifted uneasily. The words of the wizard troubled him. He didn't like the idea of evil in the palace or the possibility of his king's life in danger. Like most warriors in Mirkwood, he would do whatever it took to protect Thranduil.

The young elf also felt uncomfortable near Elrond, Celeborn and Gandalf. Compared to their knowledge and wisdom, he felt like a mere child. He knew the most, however, about the forest of Mirkwood and the way these creatures worked, or at least how they used to before the Nazgul were involved. The spiders and orcs were deceptive creatures, but under the Nazgul's control, they were more than just cunning, they were brutal killers.

Kalen was disturbed from his thoughts, however, as he realized Gandalf was talking again.

"We will continue to scout the area for anything amiss. We should continue to stay together just in case of any traps. If the odds stay in our favor, then we may attack Dol Guldur in a few days."

Elrond and Celeborn nodded. Kalen looked troubled, but nodded his consent as well. He just hoped that they would be able to keep Mirkwood protected and that the life of the king was not in danger.


	31. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: See one of the previous chapters.

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Angst warning on this one. Also, this is going to be the last update for a while. Saturday I am leaving to fly to Japan and will be there for about ten days. I will come back, but I am leaving pretty much right after to go visit some relatives. I hope to update on the 25th, but I don't know if I will have the time. Then I will be gone another week. Hopefully I will have the time to update. If worse comes to worse I can have my best friend update the story for me. The good news is that all the chapter have been written. I have completed this story. So enjoy because not much is left. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.

**Chapter 31**

**Painful memories**

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me…  
_

…_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
-Simple Plan - Untitled _

Legolas dismounted quickly from his horse and walked up the steps to the palace. Two other elves followed him inside, while the rest of the elves took the horses to the stables to be tended. The palace was quiet and seemed eerily lonely as Legolas walked towards his father's study. It made a slight shiver run up his spine. He knew most of the elves were out fighting in the war or in areas most needed around the palace, but it still felt awkward. Before long, however, he was knocking on the door to his father's study. No one answered so Legolas pushed the door open slightly.

"Ada?"

He looked around, but no one was in there. He closed the door and considered where his father would be at this time of night.

"Prince Legolas, it is good to have you back." A guard called as he passed the elf.

Legolas nodded to him. "Have you seen my father?"

"I believe he is out in the garden." The guard replied.

Legolas bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

He walked quickly towards the garden and found his father sitting quietly by the rose bushes. This place was his mom's favorite area. She would sit out here for hours, reading or playing with her children. She loved the roses and the fragrant scent of the beautiful garden. For a long time after she died, Thranduil could not bear to come out here, but he had ordered the garden to be taken care of and kept beautiful. He wanted to keep his wife's favorite place just the way she liked it. Now, however, the bushes were all wilted and dying for no one had been caring for them, but the king did not seem to notice. He just sat there, staring off into space. Legolas held his hand up to the guards, telling them to stay where they were. Then he proceeded alone towards his father.

"Ada?"

Thranduil looked up and smiled. "Legolas, I'm glad you are back. Any news?"

"Not much. There are still scattered groups of orcs around defending their areas. It's eerily quiet, just like everyone else has been reporting." Legolas informed quickly. He really did not pay much attention to what he was saying and he doubted if his father was even listening. "Ada are you all right?"

"Yes, ion nin. I am fine. I was just getting some fresh air."

Legolas nodded his head. "Naneth use to say that this place could always bring her peace."

A smile crossed Thranduil's face. "Yes, she did. That's why I wanted to come out here for a minute. It seems she was right."

Legolas smiled. "When was she ever wrong?"

Thranduil chuckled lightly. It was a sound Legolas had not heard for a very long time. With a smile, Thranduil embraced his son. "I'm glad you are back. We will have a meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss our plan."

Legolas nodded his head.

"Oh and by the way." Thranduil added. "You have visitors waiting to see you."

Legolas' eyes brightened in a questioning gaze.

"The twins arrived about a week ago. Elladan was injured, but he has recovered well." Thranduil informed.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ada. I will go see them now." With that, he turned and walked away. He dismissed the elves that had been following him, informing them of the meeting tomorrow and telling them to get some much needed rest. With that, he set off to find the twins. He soon found them in their usual assigned rooms in the palace. From outside the door he could hear them talking. He listened for a moment and heard them talking about some kind of strategy. They seemed to be looking at a map and trying to find a plan to bring up at the meeting tomorrow. Quietly, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elladan called from inside.

Legolas opened the door a crack. "Planning mischief, I presume?"

"Legolas!" Both twins exclaimed together as they jumped up.

Legolas smiled and embraced them both. "It's great to see you. Are you well?"

Both twins nodded. "Elladan is recovering from an injury and he insists that he is perfectly fine, but I think it still hurts him and he just doesn't want to admit it."

Elladan smacked his brother playfully, and then looked back at Legolas. "I'm fine, really."

Legolas laughed. "Glad to hear it."

"What about you?" Elrohir asked.

"I am all right."

Elrohir smirked. "Well you won't be after El and I get through with you."

Legolas looked at him, curious as to what teasing remark would follow.

"We entrust you to take care of our little brother and what do you do? You lock him in the dungeon." Elladan said, finishing his brother's words.

Legolas shrugged. "I had to keep him out of trouble. I never signed up for a babysitting job. It's a full time job watching out for that human."

The twins laughed. "If you put it that way, I guess we understand." Elladan said, laughing.

"Why didn't I ever think of that when he was younger and we had to be constantly watching him?" Elrohir remarked.

Legolas laughed, but then asked, concerned. "How is he doing?"

"As well as he can in a jail cell. I know he'll be happy to see you." Elrohir replied.

Legolas nodded. "Then let's go."

The twins nodded and followed him towards the jail cell. Estel embraced him as soon as he was able and asked how everything was going.

For the next two hours, the four updated each other on anything they knew and plans they were considering.

Then for some time, they all fell silent. Legolas stared silently at the wall, thinking of his mother. He wondered how often Thranduil thought of her and knew it was probably even more than he did. He looked at the others, quietly wondering what was going through everyone else's minds. Being back with his three friends brought a smile to his face. He thought briefly about everything they had all been through the past few months. His thoughts went back to his and Aragorn's capture with the Ringwraith, and he swallowed hard. Finally, he broke the silence between them all with a question that had been weighing on his heart.

"Estel, when we were captured, what happened after…" He paused for a moment to consider his words. "After I was stabbed with the knife?"

Aragorn looked at him, the guilt clearly shown in his eyes. "Do you not remember?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything that happened in those two days. The only thing I remember was waking up here."

Aragorn swallowed hard and looked away. "Perhaps it is better that way."

Elrohir looked hard at his brother. The pain that was in the human's eyes ripped his heart.

Legolas placed his hand on the ranger's arm. "Estel, please. I have to know what happened."

Aragorn did not look away from the wall. His body trembled slightly beneath Legolas' touch. Tears began to fill his eyes as he recalled the events that took place after he had stabbed his friend. That had only been the beginning of the pain he had caused Legolas. He closed his eyes tightly and despite his wish to suppress it, the memory vividly replayed in his mind.

_Legolas screamed as the hot coal was pressed against his wound. The searing pain_ _crudely closed his knife wound while getting the desired effect of pain. Aragorn barely reacted to the elf's scream and only peered down with cold, careless eyes into the pain filled eyes of the elf. He looked up as the Nazgul approached. _

_"I have done as you asked, master. His wound is sealed for now."_

_The creature nodded and bent down. He stared at the elf for a few moments, but stood in frustration. Even in his state of mind, Aragorn could tell the Wraith was getting nowhere with the elf and that angered him. _

_"Question him. I want to know who he is and what secret he holds."_

_Aragorn nodded at the order. As his master left, his lifeless eyes turned back on the elf. He needed to do whatever it took to break the elf for he knew his master did not react well to failure. It was simply not an option._

"Sidh, Estel!" (Peace)

Aragorn was drawn from his memory as heard Elrohir talking beside him. He did not even realize that his whole body was shaking.

"What is it, Estel? What happened?" Elladan asked, concerned as to what caused such a reaction in his brother.

Legolas still looked at Aragorn with curious eyes, pleading with the human to tell him what he knew.

Aragorn felt a hot tear run down his face. He felt Legolas gently squeeze his hand and he took a deep breath.

"You were so strong, Legolas." Aragorn looked at his friend with admiration in his eyes. "No matter what the wraith…" Aragorn paused and looked down. "…or what I did to you, you would not break." Aragorn swallowed hard and clenched his fists.

"I do not blame you, Estel. Do not lay the blame on yourself. The only one to blame is that evil creature." Legolas reassured.

Aragorn did not smile at the reassurance of his friend, but he was grateful. "For two days, the Nazgul used unthinkable ways to torture you. He used me against you, hoping it would make you break." Another tear fell down Aragorn's cheek. "I could see the pain it put you through, not so much what we did, but that I was the one doing it."

Legolas' eyes were filled with tears. Slowly, he was beginning to remember. He now knew why his mind had blocked those two days from his memory. It had been too painful to remember.

"At one time, he brought another elf into the camp. When he saw you, the elf's eyes filled with sadness. He told you something in elvish, but what it was, I do not remember."

"No bell, nin caun. No beren. Im innas dinen. Gwestan." Legolas muttered and as he remembered, a tear fell from his eyes. (Be strong, my prince. Be bold. I will stay quiet. I promise.)

No one said a word until Legolas spoke again.

"He did stay quiet. Never uttered a word to the Nazgul, except with his dying breath, he cursed him."

Aragorn nodded but he could not keep his hands from trembling. If Legolas remembered that, then his friend would know whose hand it was that killed the brave elf. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, knowing what Aragorn was apologizing for, but at the moment not able to speak.

No one spoke for a minute, until Elladan's curiosity finally got the best of him. "What happened that made the Nazgul leave?" He asked. He had heard the story that when Kalen found the prince, the Ringwraith was nowhere to be found.

Aragorn made no indication he had even heard his brother's question. He simply stared at the wall ahead of him. Finally, he spoke. "Shortly after the elf was killed, another Nazgul rode into the camp. They talked for a moment about needing to regroup and discuss their plans. The one seemed to have orders from another, so despite the one Nazgul's wishes, he had to follow. He left soon after, but he spoke to the orcs and to me before he did. He told the orcs that if the human or elf got away or were rescued, they would pay dearly. Then he told me that if someone tried to rescue the elf, I was to kill him before they were able to. I nodded and watched as he left. A few hours later, Kalen and his elves rode into our camp and began to kill the orcs." Aragorn took a deep breath. "I did as the Nazgul commanded, but thank the Valar, Kalen stopped me before I could."

Legolas squeezed Aragorn's hand. "Thank the Valar, Kalen did not kill you with his arrow."

"It should have killed me, but the Wraith wanted me alive to continue to do his will. He still believed there was some use for me." Aragorn took a deep breath and stared back at the wall. "That's why I fear I am still under his control. I fear he may still have a use for me."

Elladan shook his head. "That is not possible. If you were under his control, how would you be able to think and make decisions for yourself? How would your compassion, your kindness, and your humor be able to show through?"

Aragorn shrugged, but did not speak. He hoped his brother was right.

A few minutes later the guard, Netelth, stood by the door of the cell. He shifted uneasily on his feet and he played with his hands in front of him as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but visiting hours are over. It is time for you and your friends to leave the cell."

Legolas looked up at him with a glare. "Excuse me? Visiting hours?"

"Yes, sire. I have never allowed visitors in here at this time of night. It was always King Thranduil's rule, in case of jail breaks or something."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "We'll make an exception this time."

The guard seemed unsatisfied. "Sir, I…"

"Lock the door for all we care, but in any case, none of us are leaving tonight. We will stay here together."

The guard swallowed. "But only three are allowed to a cell, except under the unlikely circumstance of not having enough cells."

"Netelth!" Legolas raised his voice in frustration. "My friends and I are staying here the night. If there is any problem with that, I will be the one responsible. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir." He hesitated for a moment before turning to leave. He left the cell door cracked opened, obviously unable to lock it knowing the prince was inside.

As soon as the guard had left, Elladan looked at Legolas with a glare. "So now you are keeping us as prisoners, too?"

"Forcing us to stay a night in a jail cell." Elrohir added, backing up his brother.

The corners of Legolas' lips rose into a smile. "I had to do something to make sure you two didn't cause any trouble as well."

"My brothers cause trouble?" Aragorn asked in his lighthearted humor. "How absurd."

Legolas couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, come on. We're perfect little angels." Elrohir defended.

Aragorn snickered and muttered under his breath. "Little demons."

Elladan jabbed him in the ribs. "I heard that."

Aragorn put on his best innocent face. "Heard what?"

"Oh, don't you play innocent." Legolas commented. "You're just as bad as they are."

"If you think we're bad, you should see yourself." Elrohir responded.

They all continued to laugh and joke, jabbing each other in the ribs or playfully smacking one another in the head. Finally, the laughter ceased as they all sat worn out.

"We should get some rest." Legolas finally said. "We need our minds fresh for tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." Elladan sassed.

Legolas glared at him. "Well, I am the oldest and therefore the wisest."

The others laughed and coughed to mutter under their breath.

"Wise is not the word I would use." Elladan muttered.

"Wise? Since when?" Elrohir asked.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Aragorn retorted.

Legolas just shook his head, not willing to get into another argument. "Say what you like, but I'll just be the smart one and go to sleep."

Despite their comments, the others agreed with Legolas and decided it was a good idea to get some rest. Eventually, all of them settled down against the wall, happy to be together.

A few hours later, Legolas awoke in a panicked fear. For a moment, he could not recall where he was or why he was in a jail cell, but his fears quickly diminished as he saw the others beside him. Still, even with his friends, he hated the look of this place. There were no windows for light from outside to creep in, nor was there any way to heat the place. It was cold, damp and dark, just like any normal dungeon would be. The fact that he had slept here willing, and even been able to sleep at all, amazed him. He rose and stretched, deciding he should get ready for the meeting that afternoon. As he left the cell, he noticed Elrohir awake and looking at him. He smiled at Legolas and mouthed a good morning. He dared not move for Aragorn was asleep next to him, lying against his shoulder and Elladan was lying against Aragorn's shoulder. Legolas smiled.

"There will be a meeting this afternoon." Legolas whispered almost silently.

"Elladan and I will be there." Elrohir whispered back. Then added, "If these two lazy bums don't sleep the whole morning."

Legolas smiled and nodded his head.


	32. No Escape

Disclaimer: Do you think that me going to Japan made me suddenly own Lord of the Rings and all it's characters? I think not.

A/N: Well, I'm back, but not for long. As promised though, I have another chapter for all of you. Thanks for your reviews. I will update again when I get back from visiting my family. After that I will finish this story pretty quickly. Enjoy and please continue to review. Oh and I was reading the Hobbit again and I realized that it explains a lot more of Mirkwood than I had remembered. So I added some things in this chapter and played around a bit with my imaginiation, while trying to keep as close as I could to the book. I hope everything turned out okay and sounds good. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 32**

**No Escape**

_Into the fire I run_

_Someone out there, help me to escape_

_I hear voices from hell so loud and clear_

_Laughing at me_

_I'm back_

_I'm back from hell again_

_But hell is everywhere_

_Back_

_I'm back from hell again_

_But hell is everywhere_

_If there's a god in heaven_

_Have mercy on my fallen soul_

_My demons are haunting me_

_They never seem to leave me alone_

_Insomnia, delusions, I'm dreaming awake_

_Afraid to fall asleep_

_Bad memories are haunting me_

_If you see me come and rescue me_

**_-Narnia - _****_Back from Hell_**

Elladan and Elrohir quietly entered the meeting room, taking the seats that the elven guard ushered them to. Thranduil looked at them with narrowed eyes at their tardiness. Legolas, however, had to turn his head to keep everyone from seeing his smile. Elladan looked as if he had just woken up not two minutes before.

"Sorry we are late, your majesty." Elrohir spoke up. "Elladan…um… we lost track of time, Sire."

Thranduil nodded. "Understandable." He nodded to Haliem to get them up to speed on what they were discussing.

The elven advisor nodded and quickly explained. "You didn't miss much. I assume you all ready know that the Nazgul seem to be planning something and that's why there have been no major attacks for the past two weeks." The twins nodded, so the advisor continued. "Many are beginning to think that the Wraiths are rallying an army for an upfront attack on the palace."

"Would our defenses hold against such an attack?" Elladan asked.

"For many long years we have protected our borders with magic that was learned long ago." Haliem answered. "We have hidden ourselves well since then and since the coming of men into Middle Earth we have drawn back even further. Some have doubted we even exist. This valley and the fortress we have built here has provided us a save haven for many years. But now that this great evil has loomed over us for so long, we really don't know where it will be safe anymore. Our magic seems worthless against the power of those under the control of the Necromancer. We would like to think our defenses and magic will continue to hold, but in reality, we aren't so sure anymore."

"If they are planning an attack on the palace, then we may need to consider finding a safe haven to retreat to if need be." Legolas said.

"And it might be best that you, my king, stay at this safe haven for protection." Haliem said, agreeing with Legolas.

Thranduil looked at him. "I won't abandon my people. I will stay until I am forced to leave."

"With all due respect, Sire, by the time you are forced to leave, it may be too late." Haliem said.

Thranduil gave a frustrated glare that clearly said he would not leave his people. Legolas, however, spoke up before he could berate the advisor.

"I think he's right, Ada. You can still command your army and protect your people, but if we can find some place that may be safer, it may be for the best."

Thranduil looked at his son and nodded with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right. Do we know of a safe location?"

"There is a cave about a day and a half's journey from here." Salien spoke up. Legolas and I found it years ago on a camping trip with Haliem. The entrance is well protected and covered by underbrush making it very difficult to find."

Legolas sighed as he remembered. Haliem use to take him, Linriel and their friends out on camping trips long ago. They had been mere elflings at the time and there was no threat of spiders or orcs. He remembered hating that cave and the darkness that filled it.

"Do you think the cave will make for a good safe haven to stay at for possibly a few weeks if needed?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas spoke up before Salien could. "It is nothing like the cave that you built here for you palace, Ada. It does not have all the passages and wide halls that go down deep into the earth, nor does it have the access to the light of the sun and moon that provides some light in our palace. This can't even really be called much of a cave anymore except that the stone protects it and that there are passages that run underground. One might not even realize he was underground in our cave here. But this cave is different, Ada. This is a small cave that perhaps once belonged to goblins or other creatures. It is a dark dreary place."

"Oh, come now." Salien said, trying to belittle Legolas' dreary description of the cave. "It is large enough to protect maybe fifty or sixty elves and it is protected and hard to find. There is the entrance that I talked about and there is another back entrance by a small river. It too is hidden by underbrush. All we need to do is mount some torches along the walls and it will do fine to accommodate us for the time being."

Thranduil sighed, but said nothing for a few minutes. He did not like the idea of a dark cave, but was willing to go if it was safer. He also did not like the idea of being in hiding while everyone else was out fighting in the war. If the Nazgul were planning an attack on the palace, then the homes of the Mirkwood elves would be in danger as well. The lives of the women would be at risk. Salien said it could hold up to sixty elves if need be, but what about food and supplies. Another place would have to be found, but for now, the cave would have to do.

If the Nazgul did attack the palace, he knew his elves would never willingly surrender the place to the creature. And if they did fail, his hiding in the caves would only delay the inevitable. But prolonging their safety is what he had been doing for a while now. If they could continue to do so, even for a few more days, Thranduil would take it. He kept hoping that somehow a few more days would be enough to save them.

Finally, Thranduil nodded slowly. "We will have to make due then. We will bring as many women as we can into the cave for protection and we shall use it as a safe house for now. We will have to travel in small groups so as to not arouse any suspicion. I want to begin setting up supplies immediately so we can get these people moved. I also want a few scouts to be on the lookout for other safe areas. The underground hill that we use as a storehouse perhaps, or find a way to seal of the underground tunnels of the palace and hide people there. Whatever we can do to protect as many as possible."

Everyone nodded and began discussing plans to fulfill Thranduil's command.

"Sir, if I may?" Salien spoke up.

Thranduil nodded for him to continue.

"I think we are all in agreement that we need to get you to safety. I would like to advise that you and perhaps even your son head out tomorrow to the cave for protection."

Thranduil looked at him with a sigh, but did not dissuade the elf. "Perhaps you are right. Legolas and I will leave tomorrow with minimal guards."

"Ada, if I may, I would like to stay here at the palace. I need to be out where the battle is."

"I know you do, ion nin. But for the time being, perhaps it would be better if you stayed back for a while. The choice is yours, of course, but I would advise you to come with, at least for a few days." Thranduil told him.

Legolas sighed, but did not respond.

"What about you two?" Thranduil asked as he looked at the twins. "Do you have any plans?"

Elladan nodded. "We were hoping to do some scouting around the area and search an area near the water bank. Elrohir and I both think that there might be a few good cover areas around there for a surprise attack."

"We were also thinking of finding our father. We have a feeling he may need us." Elrohir added.

Thranduil nodded. "Let me know what you find and if you want any assistance."

The twins bowed their heads slightly in agreement. The meeting continued for about another hour, until things were finally settled and plans laid out. Once the meeting finished, Legolas spent a few more minutes talking with Salien. The twins came to stand behind him and he smiled at them.

"So, what made you late this morning?" He asked with a grin.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Elladan!"

Legolas laughed. "He needs his beauty sleep, eh?"

Elladan glared at Legolas. "Funny. Very funny."

Legolas grinned. "I wish I could stay and torment you longer, but I need to go talk to Estel and let him know I'm leaving, and then I have to get everything ready."

The twins nodded. "I think we shall go see him as well. We may be leaving when night falls and may not have another chance to say good bye." Elladan said.

Legolas nodded and together they headed towards the dungeon. They found Aragorn eating his lunch while he was talking with the guard, Netelth. Legolas smiled at them both, and then looked at the guard.

"If you will excuse us, we need to talk with the human alone."

"Of course, my prince."

When he was gone, Elladan and Elrohir informed their brother that they would be leaving later that evening.

"We think the Nazgul might be planning an attack on the palace, so Elrohir and I are going to scout out some safe locations as well as find and warn our father." Elladan told him.

Aragorn nodded with a sigh. "Be safe, gwadors nin."

"I wish we could stay longer, but we will be leaving soon." Elrohir told him as he embraced his brother. "Don't get in any more trouble while we are gone."

Aragorn laughed. "I could say the same for you."

The twins laughed and after Elladan embraced Aragorn, they headed to their rooms to pack. After they were gone, it was Legolas' turn to speak to Aragorn. He knelt down by the human and with slight disappointment in his voice, he informed Aragorn of his plans.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning."

"Where to this time?" Aragorn asked with a hint of sadness.

"In our meeting today, we all decided that since the Nazgul may attack, it might be safer if my father and I travel to a safe location. Then we are hoping to get the women to safer locations as well."

Aragorn nodded his head, though fear and horror crossed his face. "Where will you go?"

"My friend, Salien, suggested a cave that we found a long time ago. I don't like the idea, but I really have no other choice." Legolas admitted.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed and he felt an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. "Are you sure you can trust Salien?"

Legolas looked at him questioningly. "Of course I can. We've been friends ever since we were elflings."

Aragorn sighed. "I have a bad feeling about it, Legolas. Call it gut feeling, but something seems wrong."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "It will be safe. Do not worry."

Aragorn persisted, however, shaking his head. "Legolas, please, reconsider your actions. Something doesn't seem right about Salien. I don't understand it, but I don't trust him."

"You don't even know him, Estel. He's been my best friend for years. I trust this elf with my life."

"You might be doing just that." Aragorn muttered.

"What has gotten into you?" Legolas asked, becoming frustrated.

"I don't know, Legolas, but it's something about that elf. Something bothers me every time I see him."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I trust him. He won't let me down."

"Are you positive you can trust him; that he is still loyal?"

Though it was meant as only a question, Legolas took offense.

"Of course he is loyal. How dare you question his loyalty."

"I didn't mean to offend…"

"You are human, Estel. You know nothing of the loyalty and kinsmanship of elves. You don't understand and you have no right to question my friends." Legolas yelled.

"I am sorry." Aragorn said putting his hands up, but Legolas would not listen.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you still are under the control of the Nazgul." Aragorn looked shocked as Legolas continued fuming. "That's why you don't want me to follow Salien. The Nazgul is trying to use you to keep me here at the palace. Well, it won't work. So you tell your master that he is over with and that Mirkwood is going to have the victory."

Aragorn's face fell. Legolas' words burned deep in his heart, but he knew he couldn't let his friend leave like this. "Legolas, wait."

"This discussion is over." Legolas turned to leave.

"Be careful, mellon nin. No bell." (Be strong.)

If Legolas even heard Aragorn's words, he made no response to them. He just kept walking up the steps, ready to ride out with Salien.

_**

* * *

Later that night **_

A dark figure stood in the shadows of the cold night. He breathed deeply with a contented smile on his darkened face. He growled low and deep. It was time! His corrupted would now serve him and complete the mission he had planned. Thranduil would be captured and killed. The palace and homes of Mirkwood would be destroyed. The war was about to end and Mirkwood would fall.

Khamul closed his eyes tightly and focused his mind. He called out to his slaves, pressing deep into their mind. He used his power to call them, drawing them to him. They couldn't resist. No one was strong enough to resist his power. He was Khamul, second in command of the Ringwraiths. No one would be able to resist his power or would ever dare defy him! He growled. His slaves were now ready. The time had come!

* * *

Aragorn tossed and turned in his sleep, flailing with his chained arms. He screamed out in pain, finally waking himself with his cry. He stared straight ahead for a moment, his breath ragged and short, his forehead dripping with cold sweat. He tried to calm himself by pushing away the images of the cursed creature that haunted his mind. But the pain in his head increased and Aragorn cringed and gritted his teeth. He pressed his fingers to his forehead in an attempt to stop the painful throb. 

With repressed moans of pain, Aragorn closed his eyes tightly, trying to force the power of the Nazgul away from him. He could feel it all around him, hear its menacing voice ring in his head. It was calling him, drawing him. Aragorn's body trembled and he had to fight to keep his body under control. Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths, he finally opened his eyes. His mind felt clearer now and he knew what he had to do. He knew his job.


	33. Last Hope

Disclaimer: I now own everything because I purchased everything to do with LOTR at a small store in the mountains of North Carolina. It's all mine. Oh and yes, I purchased the song to. That's mine.

A/N: Well, I'm finally home. I've had many adventures, but it is nice to be home. I'm going to finish this story pretty quickly now. I've already started working on the next one. So enjoy this and continue to review. I love hearing what everyone has to say.

**Chapter 33**

**Last Hope**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything) _

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
**-Paper cut - Linkin Park**

As the morning dawned, Aragorn waited for what seemed like forever in his cell. Finally, he heard the guard coming towards his cell to bring him his breakfast. Instead of being the guard Netelth, however, it was some guard Aragorn had never met.

"Where is Netelth this morning?"

The guard glared at him. "That's not of your business, Edan!"

Aragorn bit his lip. He needed to talk with Netelth. The guard knew him and if Aragorn could convince anyone to let him out, Netelth would be the one.

"Please, could you tell me where he is? He is usually here at this time." Aragorn persisted.

"Silence, prisoner, before I have you punished for misbehavior." The guard spat as he opened the cell door and placed a plate of food near Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed at the treatment he was receiving from this guard. He had the feeling that things could easily go from bad to worse if he did anything to upset the guard. "May I then please talk with Prince Legolas?"

"No prisoner is allowed to speak with the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Legolas is my friend. I need to speak with him."

Aragorn's head snapped to the side from the blow the guard delivered him.

"How dare you speak about the Prince so casually! You have no right. The prince would never befriend an Edan the likes of you."

Aragorn licked blood away from his lip and looked back up at the guard. "I do not mean to cause any trouble, but there is an important matter that I need to speak with either Netelth or the Prince about."

"You will speak to no one." The guard said as he closed the door to the jail cell. "Enjoy your meal."

Aragorn looked down at the plate of food the guard had left. "How am I suppose to eat it?" He asked, pulling on the chains that the guard had forgotten to unfasten.

The guard looked at him and shrugged. "Not my problem. I was told to bring you your food today and stand guard of the jail cell. They mentioned nothing of unchaining you."

Aragorn bit his tongue to keep from saying something out of anger. "Look, I don't know what it is about me that troubles you, but I am not a bad man. Prince Legolas' life may be in grave danger. That's what I wanted to talk to him or Netelth about. At the very least could you pass my message along to one of them or even the king himself?"

The guard laughed. "A warning from a prisoner? Now that's one I've never heard before."

"This isn't a joking matter." Aragorn said becoming frustrated. "Your king and prince are in danger."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Amin feuya ten' lle, Edan." (You disgust me, human.) He did not expect Aragorn to understand him, but was surprised at Aragorn's retort that was said in perfect elvish.

"You are the one that disgusts me, for you seem not to even care for the lives of your king and prince."

The guard stared him. A human prisoner knowing the elvish tongue was not at all what he expected. It bewildered him. When he finally spoke again, he spoke in elvish to test the human. "And why would you care for those who have imprisoned you?"

"Prince Legolas is my friend. I would never wish any harm to come to him." Aragorn replied softly in the elvish tongue.

The guard stared at him for a minute, not sure whether to believe what he said or disregard every word. "If what you speak is true, then you are too late. Prince Legolas has already left."

Aragorn's face fell. "We have to find them. They are in danger."

"They are going to safety, Edan. Shows how much you know."

"I believe there is a traitor in their midst. I have to go help them." Aragorn continued to plead.

The guard rolled his eyes. "A traitor among the elves? Next, you'll be telling me that the traitor is Legolas' best friend, Salien." He said with a laugh.

Aragorn bit his lip. This was not working. He would have to do something else, come up with some other plan to get the guard to free him or even believe him. "Please, I beg you. Let me talk with Netelth."

The guard only rolled his eyes again. "I have had enough of you, human. I have better things to do."

"Wait!" Aragorn called. The guard, however, did not turn. He walked back up the stairs, leaving a distraught Aragorn chained to the wall.

* * *

Legolas stared at the trees above him as he rode quietly towards the cave. His father was at his left, one guard was behind him and Salien rode ahead of them.

"It's been a long time since we've been down this way." Salien said, as if reading Legolas' thoughts.

"Yes, it has been." Legolas answered.

Salien slowed his horse so he could ride beside his friend.

"I miss those old days." Legolas said as he looked at his friend.

Salien nodded. "They disappeared far too fast, especially for you."

Legolas looked away into the trees. "I had duties." He said simply.

Salien nodded. "After your mother died you were forced to grow up and never had any more time to be an elfling."

Legolas looked down slightly. Salien was right. When his mother had been alive, Legolas remembered having duties and schooling, but he always had time to be an elfing. His parents would spend their evenings with their children and sometimes they would go on hikes and picnics. They always did whatever they could to ensure that their children felt secure and loved. After his mother died, however, Legolas' life became a jumbled mess of schooling and duties. Burdened with his pain and grief and a sense of having to please his father, Legolas secluded himself from most of the world. He was forced into a life of adulthood. He lost his relationship with his father and soon became angry and bitter at his father. Those years had been hard years, and one of the only things that gave the prince joy in that time was Linriel.

Legolas did whatever he could to look out for her and give her as much of a childhood as he could. At times, she was the only reason he did not just give up on everything. She kept him going.

"It should have never been that way." Thranduil, who had been quietly listening the whole time, spoke up.

Legolas looked up at his father and smiled at him. "But at least things worked out."

Thranduil squeezed his son's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Legolas. I always have been."

Legolas grinned. "Even the times I still act like an elfling?"

Thranduil chuckled. "Even then, ion nin." Despite Thranduil's lectures to Legolas telling him to act his age or to quit with the games, Thranduil was happy that his son still had a bit of the child in him. It had taken a while to revive that lively spirit and Thranduil was pleased.

* * *

Aragorn stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. When he heard footsteps coming near his cell, he barely even turned his eyes.

"I don't even get a 'hello' today?"

Aragorn looked up to see Netelth opening his cell door. "Netelth! Where were you this morning?"

"King Thranduil had me doing some other stuff this morning. I sent Finalwen as my replacement today. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." The guard replied.

"Listen, we have a problem. I think someone in the palace is a traitor and wants to kill the King." Aragorn spoke up, knowing he didn't have much time.

"What are you talking about?"

"I warned Legolas not to travel out to some cave yesterday, but he wouldn't listen. I think it's a setup." Aragorn replied.

"What makes you think that?" Netelth asked curiously.

"I can't really explain it to you. I have a bad feeling about one of the elves. I think he might be working for the Nazgul." Aragorn told him.

Netelth stared at him for a moment. "If you are referring to Salien then I don't believe you are right. He often considers himself to be Prince Legolas' bodyguard. He will follow the prince around and will usually stand in the shadows so he can look out for the prince. If you suspect him just because he has been lurking in the shadows, then I assure you, there is no need to worry."

Aragorn stared at him a moment, then shook his head. "No, it's more than that. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are in danger. The Nazgul wants them and he will do whatever he can do to get them."

Netelth unlocked the cell door and stepped inside the cell. "If what you say is true, what do you want to do about it?"

"You have to release me. I am a ranger. I can track them easily and will be able to find them quickly." Aragorn tried to convince.

"I can't release you. I have been ordered to keep you here." Netelth said.

"I came here of my own free will. I didn't want to risk hurting the king, but now I might be the only one who can save him."

Netelth bit at his lip, weighing those words and his actions.

"Please, if you care for the lives of your Prince and King, let me help them." Aragorn pleaded.

Netelth finally nodded his head and bent to release the human. "Stay here for a few minutes. I will go upstairs and bring you your pack and weapons. Then I will lead you safely out of the palace."

Aragorn nodded his head. He waited impatiently for the guard to return, knowing that every wasted minute kept him from fulfilling his mission. He had delayed long enough. If he wanted succeed, he needed to hurry. Failure was not an option.

Finally, the guard returned and beckoned the human to follow him. Then he led Aragorn through the palace and out into the back of the courtyard. A horse was all saddled and waiting in the shadows. Aragorn's pack and another backpack were on the horse's back.

"I have packed some food for you on your journey as well as a blanket. Here are your weapons." The guard said, handing Aragorn his sword, bow, and a quiver of arrows. "Lead your horse towards the north through those trees. The north gate will be open for you."

Aragorn nodded as he looked to where the elf pointed. "Hannon le, Netelth. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just bring the King and Prince back safely." Netelth replied.

Aragorn nodded his head. Quietly, he began to lead his horse towards the northern gate. When he reached the gate, it was open just like Netelth had said. He silently walked through it, and then watched as it closed behind him. He took a deep breath and mounted his horse. He looked silently towards the woods. He was free, but deep in his heart, he felt anything but free.


	34. Treachery

Disclaimer: I all ready told you it's mine now. ALL MINE!

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for your encouragement and feedback. It's really great to know that I'm getting the desired effect in my story. Thanks everyone. I have a few questions to answer from people, so here is a quick response and then on to the story. Enjoy because there are only two more chapters after this one.

**Invisigoth3**: Yes, but is it a good thing or a bad thing that Netelth believed Aragorn? That is the question. ;) Glad you are enjoying. Thanks for the review.

**Alia G. L**: Yes I know, Finalwen was rather annoying. He was actually suppose to be meaner, but I took that out. He will be back in the last chapter though. Yes we are getting to the good part. And no, I am not going to share LOTR. It's mine… ALL MINE. Lol. Just kidding. If I really had purchased it, of course I would share it with you….eventually.

**Aranna Undomiel**: Aragorn just playing nice so he can escape? Now what would give you an idea like that? ;) You shall see soon though. Thanks for your continual reviews. You have stuck with me and my stories for a long time and I really appreciate that. Thanks for always coming back and encouraging me on.

**Chapter 34**

**Treachery**

_Got No Strength, Got No Love_

_Life Is Slowly Fading Away_

_Broken Promises Everywhere_

_You're Out Of Control_

_Dangerous Game_

_You're Playing With Your Soul_

_Devil's Game_

_You're Under His Control_

_Now My Friend_

_It's Time To Break This Evil Game_

_Now My Friend_

_It's Time To Break This Circle_

_The Time Is Short_

_Your Eyes Are Blind_

_It's The Devil In Disguise_

_Hey, Wake Up And Realize_

_He's Playing His Best Cards_

_-**Narnia - Dangerous Game**_

Hoof beats echoed hard against the dry ground as the company of elves traveled as fast as the darkness would allow them to ride safely. They were all in great hurry to return to the palace. Suddenly one of the lead elves held up a hand and the others pulled their horses to a stop.

"Four horses are approaching us, Lord Elrond."

Elrond looked where Celeborn had directed. In the dim light of the moon and their torches, he could make out four figures.

"I believe our scouts are returning and with them ride two identical twins."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, they have found my sons."

"Let us ride to meet them. We have no time to linger." Gandalf said as he spurred his horse forward. In a few moments, they met the elves traveling towards them and exchanged quick greetings.

"It is good to see you, my sons. What word do you bring?" Elrond asked.

"We were coming to find you. We did not expect you to be traveling back so soon." Elladan spoke up. Then he looked around as if he feared the very trees were watching them.

"We are safe for now, young warrior." Gandalf said. "Tell us your news."

Elladan nodded and continued. "We have a message from King Thranduil. He believes an attack is being planned on the palace and for safety he and Legolas have relocated to a safe location."

Relief passed over Celeborn and Elrond's faces.

"This is good news indeed. We were coming to warn him, but we feared we would not come in time." Celeborn said.

"It is good news perhaps, but there is no way to tell if their relocation was for better or for worse. I fear there is more evil than what we see with our eyes." Gandalf spoke up.

Elrond nodded. "Then we must continue our haste to the palace."

Gandalf shook his head. "No, we must find the king. He is the one who the Nazgul wants and he will stop at nothing to find him."

"Do you know where this safe location is?" Celeborn asked the twins.

"It was a cave about a day's and a half journey from the palace. Salien said it was a cave he and Legolas had found years ago." Elrohir said.

"We should spread out to try to find it then. We have no time to delay." Gandalf said.

"We may not have to."

Everyone turned to look at the elf who had spoken. Kalen rode his horse forward a bit so he could face them.

"I believe I know the cave. Lady Linriel showed it to me many years ago. She said Legolas and Salien had found it, but Legolas did not wish to explore it."

"Can you find your way back?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes, I believe I can. I know the road they would have traveled from the palace. But we must hurry." Kalen replied.

"Lead the way, young warrior." Gandalf said.

Kalen smiled despite the circumstances. It felt good to be able to please the elf lords and the wizard. Now all he needed to do was find his way back to the cave.

* * *

Aragorn placed his hand on the ground checking hoof marks left by horses. They were faint and the trail was at least a few hours old, but it did prove he was going the right way. The company did not seem to be hurrying along, but at the same time, they were not traveling at a light pace either. Aragorn sighed and hoped he would be able to reach them before they made it to the cave.

Aragorn walked quietly back to his horse and realizing he was quite hungry, he pulled out a bit of food. For a minute, he sat down to consume his food and stared out into the woods. A wave of loneliness fell over him and Aragorn could not understand why. There had been many times in his life where he had been traveling alone and at times, he did wish for the company of someone else. But this was different. He did not just feel lonely. He felt alone. It was a feeling of emptiness that he could not seem to put a finger on. He tried to remember the old days when he would have fun with Elladan and Elrohir. He tried to reflect on his memories. Whenever he felt lonely, thinking of home always uplifted his spirits. This time it did not. This time he couldn't even focus on his past. It all seemed blurry and so far away.

With a sigh, Aragorn rose to his feet. He did not have time to dwell on it. He had to find Legolas and Thranduil. That was all that mattered now. He quickly mounted his horse and rode off in the direction of the trail.

* * *

Legolas dismounted from his horse and looked around. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

Salien looked at him as he dismounted from his own horse. "I believe so. It's been a long time since I've been back to this cave."

"So have I, but I seem to recall that we are a little too far west." Legolas said.

"I was thinking we were too far east." Salien replied.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I should have never trusted you two with finding this cave. You both are going to get us lost in our own woods."

Salien laughed. "Now that would be a story to tell your kids one day, Legolas." Salien changed his voice tone to try to sound like a young elf and then like Legolas. "'Ada, did you ever get lost in the woods?' 'Yes, my son, I got lost only about a day's journey from the palace.'"

Legolas glared at him. "The only story my children would hear is that some stubborn, big headed elf got me lost in the woods. I was only following him, assuming he knew where he was going."

Thranduil rolled his eyes again, but he could not help but grin. "Okay you two. One of you had better find out where we are going before I tie you both up and leave you. In the meantime, I am going to have a bite to eat."

Legolas nodded and pulled out a map. "Just give me a second, Ada. I'll have us back on track in no time." He gave a mocking glare to Salien.

The elf chuckled, but seemed distracted by something else. Legolas paid no heed and busied himself with the map. Salien looked out towards the woods and shivered. Suddenly, he felt very alone. His mind flashed back to his capture. It had not been far from this place that the Nazgul had captured him and a few other elves. He felt a sharp pang in his heart and he pushed the memory away. How ironic that their journey to a safe haven would lead them back here. A cruel twist of fate.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guards said suddenly.

All the other elves turned to look at him. They had been so engrossed in their other thoughts that no one seemed to know what the elven guard spoke of.

"I thought I heard a sound coming from the woods." The guard replied.

"What kind of sound?" Legolas asked as he instinctively pulled out his bow.

Suddenly, they all became aware of footsteps crossing the ground. It seemed to come from all around them.

Legolas looked around in fear. "Orcs. They've found our trail."

"How is that they have snuck up on us?" A guard asked as he pulled out his bow.

His question went unanswered as Thranduil spoke up. "Quickly, we can outrun them on horseback and head back towards the palace."

Legolas nodded. Avoiding confrontation was their best bet. Before anyone could move, however, all the horses suddenly reared in fright. Startled by some unseen force, all the horse began to panic. Before any one could stop them, the horses fled into the woods at a high gallop.

Legolas went to battle mode immediately. If running was no longer an option, fighting would be.

"Protect the king." He shouted immediately.

The other elves instinctively moved around Thranduil to protect him. The king drew his sword, ready and highly capable of fighting.

"Salien, I need you behind me. We need to get rid of these orcs quickly." Legolas said as he twirled one of his knives in his hand.

"That won't be necessary, Legolas."

Legolas turned behind him. His heart fell and the blood drained from his face at what he saw. Salien was standing behind Thranduil with a dagger pressed against the king's throat. Legolas looked at him with horror, hoping that Aragorn had not been right about his best friend.

"Salien, don't do this."

The elf only smiled. "It was a perfect setup to capture you both. I've been planning this for a long time. Drop your weapons or your king dies."

Thranduil shook his head slowly at Legolas. Legolas stared at him then back at Salien. The orcs immerged from the woods and began to close in around the elves. Legolas saw no possible way for escape. At the same time, however, he could not let his father be captured. Aside from being his father, Thranduil was the king of Mirkwood. If the Nazgul captured him, all of Mirkwood would soon fall into ruin.

Thranduil looked at Legolas and quickly mouthed a few words to him. "Run, save yourself and Mirkwood."

Legolas understood what his father said, but he couldn't possibly obey. Thranduil gave him no choice, however, for he began fighting with Salien. He elbowed the elf in the ribs and clutched the hilt of the dagger that Salien held. As he began struggling with the elf, Legolas leapt into action. He slashed at the oncoming orcs, while trying his best to get to his father.

"Run, Legolas!" Thranduil yelled. "You are the last hope of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked over at his father. The king had managed to stab Salien with his own knife and was now fighting with the orcs.

"No, Ada. I won't leave you." Legolas said.

"Go! My life is forfeit. You can make it faster through these woods." Thranduil said. He laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed gently.

Legolas knew his father was right, but he couldn't make himself do what Thranduil had asked. He couldn't run; couldn't abandon his father to the mercy of the orcs. Thranduil gave him a shove and Legolas stumbled towards a clearing.

Before he could start moving, however, a great pain washed over him. His whole body throbbed and ached. His fingers became numb and his legs felt like they would collapse. A nauseous feeling came over him and his body trembled. He knew immediately what it was, but this time it was stronger than ever. The evil power he could feel was more powerful than ever before. It was so strong that Legolas had to fight to stay conscious. He raised his head slightly as a Nazgul stepped out from the trees in front of him. Two more Nazgul stepped out from his left and right. Dealing with one of them was hard enough. Dealing with all three would be impossible.

"Welcome back, Prince of Mirkwood." The Nazgul sneered as he approached closer. "So nice of you to return with your father."


	35. The Sun Rises

Disclaimer: Go look at last chapter.

A/N: Well, this is almost it. Only one more chapter after this one. Most of your questions will be answered in this one and the last chapter will be more of an epilogue to tie up loose ends and lead you into my next story. I have a new idea all ready planned that I've been working on. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Here is a quick reply to people and then on with the story.

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, I know. That was very mean of Salien. Bad him! At least he's gone now and we no loner have to worry about him. So, you picked up about that little hint of Aragorn feeling lonely too. I hoped people would see the similarities. Not that it means anything, but well…read the next chapter. And yes, 3 Nazgul now. Things don't look good for Legolas or his father. Thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Alia G. L: Calm down! It's going to be okay! Salien is out of the picture now. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the little plot twist. I doubt it was the work of genius, but thank you for the compliment. Hope you continue to enjoy and please don't get too mad at any more characters. I wouldn't want any of my characters getting too afraid of you and your hammer techniques and them running away. Then I'd have no more characters to write about. ;)

Deana: Good to hear from you again. Thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Invisigoth3: Yes, unfortunately Estel was right. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. Enjoy these last two chapters.

**Chapter 35**

**The Sun Rises**

_Why don't you let me be_

_Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction _

Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction

You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

_-Stand Up - Trapt_

The dark night felt cold and haunting as Thranduil looked up at the sky. He could see a few stars overheard, but the beauty of the heavens did little to comfort his soul. He heard a scream pierce through the darkness and he gritted his teeth in horror. It was the first sound he had heard in over an hour. He knew to whom the voice belonged. Not only from the sound, but from the way that the scream penetrated his heart. Only the sound of his child in pain could cut so deep into his soul.

The cursed Nazgul had taken Legolas and separated him from his father. Thranduil was taken a short distance away and questioned. The Nazgul tortured him physically very little, but Thranduil soon realized the creatures had something else in mind, something far more horrible. When he refused to tell the Nazgul anything about Mirkwood and refused to surrender, the Nazgul threatened his son. Thranduil glared at him with fury that only a protective father could give. As he heard Legolas suppress a scream, however, his heart fell.

The Nazgul continued glaring at him with mocking eyes. Thranduil couldn't even see his dark eyes in the hood of the cloak, but he knew. The creature was gloating in his power. Thranduil let his eyes fall to the ground. There was nothing he could do for his son at the moment. No matter how much he wanted to save his son, he could not surrender Mirkwood to these evil creatures. That was simply not an option.

The Nazgul left the king after only a few minutes, but Thranduil was forced to listen to the silence of the night. He listened to try to hear his son, but for over an hour, he heard nothing. Not even a cricket chirped nor an owl hooted up above. There were no sounds. It was silent and eerie.

* * *

Legolas pressed his forehead to the cold ground. The dirt on the ground was stained a crimson red color and Legolas knew it was his blood that had been spilled. He felt weary and his mind felt like it was swimming in all different directions. Poison. Deadly poison was coursing through his veins. He could feel it. He did not know how it had entered his blood, but it had. Perhaps the knife the orcs had used was coated with the stuff.

Whatever it was, his vision was becoming blurry. For hours the Nazgul had been questioning him, pressing into his mind. And for hours, Legolas had been holding strong. The orcs kept trying to make him scream, but bravely and stubbornly, Legolas had held his tongue. He only wondered how long he could.

* * *

The Nazgul cursed in his dark language. Elves were the most stubborn race in all of Middle Earth. He hated it. Yet at the same time it was all the sweeter when they finally broke. Yet these two elves were particularly stubborn. He knew from previous experience that the Prince was stubborn. He had learned that the first time. But now, he knew where the Prince had learned it from. His father was just as stubborn. It frustrated him to no end.

He was using almost the same tactics that he had used with one of his other slaves. The elves called the elf Salien, but to the Nazgul he was only another slave. He had been so much easier to break. When his older brother's life was in danger, the foolish elf had been willing to do anything to protect him. He had given the Nazgul an opportunity to infiltrate his mind and the Nazgul took it.

But these two obstinate elves would not give him access. The king was still holding strong, despite the fact that his son was being put through hell. Perhaps a more direct route was needed. Considering his options, the Nazgul glared down at the prince.

Suddenly, he lifted his head and sniffed the air. He could smell something. Another one of his slaves was near. He could smell the marked slave and grinned wickedly. It was the human, the friend of the elf prince. He grinned with his dark evil smile. His plan was coming together. He knew the prince would never be able to resist the temptation of his friend, so blindly Legolas had taken him in. Now the human would tell the Nazgul everything he had learned. Every secret the human knew would be his. And then once again he could use the human against the elf. And this time, the king would be forced to watch. Perhaps this was the more direct approach that he needed.

He looked coldly at the human as the orcs threw his body down a few feet away from him. He could feel a slight resistance in the human's mind. He had been feeling that since the beginning from the human. At first when the Prince had brought the human back to the palace, the Nazgul had felt like he was in complete control. Then slowly, his grip began to loosen. He felt like he was loosing his power over the man. When he had called for his slaves to return to him, however, the man had responded. It had, however, taken work. The man resisted and tried to block out the power that coursed through his mind. But the Nazgul persisted. No one defied him. Eventually the human's defense dropped and the Nazgul knew he would come.

Yet even now, the human was still resisting him. In fact, he felt very little power over the human. It didn't matter, however. The human had broken once. Somewhere deep his mind, the Nazgul still had power that had been burned into the very depths of the human's soul. He would never be rid of it.

* * *

Aragorn looked up dejectedly as the orcs threw him to the ground. The pain in his mind increased and he could feel the Nazgul's eyes on him. He cringed and pushed the power of the creature from his mind. He focused his eyes on Legolas, hoping the elf would give him strength.

"Estel, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked miserably.

"I'm trying to rescue you." Aragorn spat out through gritted teeth.

Legolas looked around for a minute. "Great job." He said, though his words held a hint of laughter.

Aragorn glared at the elf. "Not a word."

Legolas smiled despite himself. He could see the pain written on the man's face and as he looked into the ranger's eyes, he knew the Nazgul still had some power over the human. Or he was at least trying to win it back. He knew the human needed the strength to resist and Legolas knew the only way to resist the Nazgul. The Wraith, powerful as he was, was not stronger than the power of friendship.

"You humans come up with the worse plans in the world." Legolas said with a grin. "Get captured so you can rescue a friend. Sounds like a great plan to me."

Aragorn smiled despite the pain in his mind. "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

Legolas gave him a mocking glare. It was working. He could see the light returning to his friend's eyes. He was gaining strength from their lighthearted humor.

Aragorn knew it, too. When he dwelt on the friendship between him and Legolas, the power of the Nazgul weakened over his body.

The Wraith knew it, too, however. He was loosing the human because of simple words exchanged between him and the elf.

"Slave!" He hissed with malice and bitterness. "Come to me."

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. He felt the Nazgul drawing him and his whole body wanted to get up and walk straight towards the creature. It took everything he had just to stay seated.

Legolas looked at the creature and looked back at his friend. He had to act quickly. He recalled an incident not too long ago when they had been traveling towards Rivendell after his capture. He remembered the stunt he, Aragorn, Elladan and Linriel had played on Elrohir when he was the last one asleep in the morning.

"Remember when we were camping in the woods with your brothers and my sister. The one morning every one was awake except your brother. Do you remember the trick we played on him?" Legolas did not give the human time to respond. He just wanted the human to focus on his words, recall the good memories of his life, and remember his family and friends. The Nazgul could not defeat him if Aragorn didn't let him. "We collapsed his tent on him, then splashed him with water. He was so angry with us. We told him it was your idea, so he spent the morning chasing you."

Aragorn did remember and as he did, resisting the creature seemed easier. He knew what he had to do. If he kept his mind focused on his friends and his family, the Nazgul could never overcome him. No matter what happened, he had to remember that.

"Silence him!" The Nazgul sneered at the orcs.

The orcs quickly moved to do their master's bidding. One pushed a filthy rag into the elf's mouth as the others took turns ruthlessly beating the elf prince. The Nazgul turned his head back to the human. He crossed the distance between them with only a few steps. With one hand he picked the ranger up by the throat and looked deep into his eyes.

Aragorn's hands flew to his neck as he gasped for breath. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and he began to panic. He could feel the Nazgul pressing into his mind and he felt too weak to hold back. He tried to focus on distant memories, but his only thought was his lack of breath.

Just when Aragorn thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, the Nazgul threw him to the ground. He landed and rolled, barely missing the fire that burned in the middle of the camp. Aragorn tried to move away from the creature, but suddenly realized another Wraith was behind him. He looked at Legolas for comfort, help, anything. Legolas looked back at him with pain filled eyes, but also with eyes that burned with anger and valor. He struggled against the rope that bound him and between cringes of pain, he seemed to be trying to form words over the cruel gag in his mouth. Another wraith quickly stepped in front of Legolas, blocking Aragorn's view of the elf.

Aragorn lowered his eyes quickly, unable to meet the faces of his tormentors. He cringed as pain raced through his body and he could feel two, no, all three of the Nazgul pushing into his mind. Aragorn knew he couldn't resist. They still held some power over him and even if they didn't, the strength of all three of them was more than any mind could handle. Yet still, Aragorn tried. He thought of Rivendell and his brothers. He thought of Elrond and all the things in life that had brought countless smiles to his face.

"I erased those thoughts from your memory." The closest Nazgul sneered into his mind as he read the thoughts of the human. "You no longer posses them."

"But you couldn't destroy my soul. You couldn't destroy the things that make me who I am." Aragorn said through gritted teeth. "You might have tried to destroy me, but the power of friendship and the bond of my family was enough to restore me. And it is enough to defeat you."

The Nazgul screamed in anger, making Aragorn's ears ring. "You are weak, human. You are nothing! You have no power. I have control over you and you cannot resist!"

Aragorn screamed as his mind felt like it would explode. Despite his strong words at the creature and the courage he felt as he said them, he felt it all fall as his mind began to spiral towards darkness. He could see the darkness beginning to wrap around him and there was nothing he could do.

He opened his eyes for a moment and somehow his eyes fell on his friend. Legolas' face was filled with fear and grief. In horror, he was watching the Nazgul break his best friend for the second time. And for the second time, the elf was helpless to do anything. His eyes screamed at Aragorn to hold on, but the human hardly even noticed. His mind was becoming dark and he could barely even see the elf with his eyes. He tried to form words to the elf to apologize for failing again, or to ask him to forgive him, but no words seemed to come. He could only plead with his fading blue-gray eyes. But then, the ranger forced a few words in elvish from his mouth.

"Hold on to my secret."

Legolas' eyes filled with tears. He knew exactly what the ranger meant. Last time they had been captured, Legolas had promised to hold on to the secret of Aragorn's identity. They couldn't risk the Nazgul finding out. Legolas had held onto it and even though the Nazgul had thoroughly searched the mind of the human, he never found out the secret. It was locked away, safe in Legolas' mind. Now Aragorn's asked him to hold on to it once again and Legolas would loyally comply. But his friend's request could only mean one thing. Aragorn knew he was slipping into darkness. He knew there was no escape now. It had been his final words of freedom.

Aragorn, however, was actually not quite ready to give up. Somewhere deep in his heart, he still found a bit of strength. He wasn't going to give up this time. This time, he would die fighting. Whatever strength he had would be used to fight the evil creature and when he could no longer fight would be when he took his last breath. He felt that moment approaching all too soon. But in courage, the human closed his eyes and built his wall up around his mind stronger than ever before. He could feel his mind beginning to slip. The human mind was not able to handle so much stress and Aragorn knew once his mind broke, everything would be over. He would be left to tread the halls of Mandos.

The Nazgul was becoming agitated. It was impossible for a human to have half as much strength as this one seemed to posses. He had thought the man to be under his power or that he at least had some control over the human. But now the human was holding out even against two other wraiths. It was illogical and totally impossible. It made no sense to his corrupted mind. No one could resist him. He was Khamul. He had the ultimate power.

Forgetting everything else except the human's rebellion, the Nazgul reached down to grab the human. In anger he placed his hands on the human's head, crushing the man's skull with his strength.

"You are mine, human!" He spat. "Do not defy your master!"

Aragorn lifted his head to stare at the cursed creature. Through clenched teeth, he spat out his words, with as much courage as he could muster. "You have no power over me!"

Aragorn's head dropped to his chest as he felt his head would split. Without even given conscious thought as to what he was doing, he made one last desperate attempt for another second of life. He kicked hard at the fire near him. A few flames were sent towards the Wraith towering over him and the black cloak caught on fire.

The creature shrieked and backed away from Aragorn, flailing helplessly at his cloak to put out the flames.

Aragorn's body fell to the ground in exhaustion. His mind was finally able to have some rest. The Nazgul weren't attacking his mind at the moment and he felt grateful. He just wanted to curl up in a little ball and sleep for days. Within a matter of seconds, however, the ranger regained his senses. He knew his peace would not last long. He had to do something while he had the chance.

"Fire! They're hurt by the flames!"

Aragorn looked up as he realized Legolas was screaming at him. Somehow the elf had managed to push the gag from his mouth. He blinked his eyes and suddenly realized what the elf was saying. The fire, the flames that had caught on the Nazgul's cloak had sent him shrieking away in pain. It was the way to get rid of them.

Aragorn quickly grabbed one of the burning sticks and stumbled to his feet. He thrust the flame near the creature closest to Legolas. The Ringwraith backed away from the flame and ran in terror. Aragorn quickly knelt by his friend and untied him.

"Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded, though Aragorn could see he had many new injuries. "I'll be fine. Get rid of those cursed beings."

Aragorn anxiously agreed. He was more than ready to be rid of the creatures that had caused both him and his best friend so much pain and grief. He stood up and faced the oncoming creatures. The three of them were around him, each brandishing a sword. Aragorn ducked under the blade of one and waved his torch furiously at the creatures.

"Estel!"

Aragorn looked over at his friend for a brief moment. Legolas was holding his twin daggers in his hands. He held one up and tossed it lightly to Aragorn. The ranger caught it with his left hand and quickly used it to block the next attack of the Wraith. The sword was short and Aragorn was not as skilled with his left hand, but having no time to switch hands, he made due. He made a few more blocks before thrusting the flame at one Ringwraith's face. The creature screeched loud enough for the sound to be heard miles away.

Aragorn flinched at the ear piercing sound, but did not waste any time. Both the remaining Nazgul had evaded him for a moment and backed away, but Aragorn had no time to look for them. Orcs and spiders swarmed the area. The whole camp was filled with more of the evil creatures than Aragorn had ever seen in his life. He looked quickly for Legolas and saw that the elf was busy fighting orcs and spiders that surrounded him. Despite his injuries and the fact that he had only one of his weapons, the elf was holding his own. He was becoming weary, however, and Aragorn guessed he been bit by one of the spiders and poison was flowing through his veins.

Fury burned within Aragorn as he fought the creatures around his friend with barely controlled rage. His fighting, fueled by his anger, was more deadly than he had ever fought before.

Legolas was furious as well, and his anger was the only thing driving him on. As he saw an orc slash his friend's arm, his anger erupted. The usual calm, collected techniques the prince used while fighting, were dismissed as the elf attacked with a blind rage to protect his friend. Normally the Prince would have known how foolish his actions would be, but between the poison and the hate of the Nazgul that was growing in his heart, Legolas was not thinking clearly.

His fighting worked for a moment, until one orc caught him off guard. The Nazgul, who was watching from a distance, could see the Prince's blind rage and took advantage of the elf's foolishness. He knew the elf's defenses were down because he was not thinking clearly, so the Nazgul used his control over the orcs. While Legolas was occupied with four in front of him, one orc that lay at his feet, pretending to be dead, slashed at the prince's legs.

Habitually, Legolas would have moved, but the young elf never saw the blade moving towards him. The blade caught his ankle of his left foot, piercing deep into the skin. Legolas cried out in pain, but without thinking, his body reacted. He dove into a roll onto his left shoulder, pulling his legs away from danger. His movement was not fast enough however, for the orc scimitar had already brutally damaged his left ankle.

Legolas grabbed for his ankle, trying to stop the blood pouring from the wound and trying to stop the pain pulsing through his body. He slashed at the orcs near him, but only more as a way to keep them away, not to kill them. He sat up, trying to push the pain from his mind.

Aragorn saw Legolas go down and reacted immediately. The ranger, however, did not go towards the orcs and spiders attacking his fallen friend. Aragorn went towards the real source of the problem. He had had enough of the Nazgul. With one quick movement he flung the burning stick towards the cursed creature, hitting its face with accuracy that would rival that of an elf. The creature screeched and ran off into the woods. Aragorn looked around for the last Wraith. He was ready to finish what the Nazgul had started. The Nazgul surprised him, however, and came towards his blind side. He thrust at Aragorn with his morgal blade, missing the human's chest by mere inches. Aragorn moved and tried to make the best use of Legolas' knife. He needed to get another torch to be able to defeat the creature, but at the moment, all he could do was block the attacks from the creature. At least for the moment the wraith was too preoccupied with him and was not controlling the evil creatures around Legolas. At least he hoped so.

Chancing a look at his friend, Aragorn saw that Legolas was still being attacked, though not by as many of the creatures. In fact, most of the creatures were now fighting amongst themselves. Legolas was standing on one leg, holding on to a tree for balance. With his other hand, he fought off the orcs.

Looking at his friend, however, became a mistake as the Nazgul saw what the ranger was looking at.

"Fool." The Wraith hissed. He looked towards one of his orc archers. "Kill the elf." He hissed into the orc's mind. The orc readied an arrow, aiming it towards the almost helpless elf.

Aragorn saw the orc, however, and with no thought to his own safety, he used his last remaining defense against the Nazgul. Legolas' knife flew true, hitting the orc in the chest.

The Wraith turned back to the human. With one quick movement, he grabbed Aragorn by the neck.

"You have no more weapons. Now you must watch the elf die." The wraith lifted the human as if he weighed nothing and turned him to look at the elf. Three more orc archers were aiming their arrows at his friend.

Legolas looked up. His blue eyes met Aragorn's gray ones. He saw the orc arrows out of the corners of his eyes, but what concerned him most was the fate of his friend. He knew no man or mortal blade could hurt the Nazgul. He was helpless to protect himself and helpless to defend his friend.

"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed, watching as the orcs arrows were released.

The arrows never hit their target, however, for just as they were released a blinding white light filled the area. The orcs and spiders trembled in fear and retreated into the woods. The Nazgul screeched and dropped Aragorn.

For a moment, no one could see as the sun rose and a white light filled the area. But then the light faded and Gandalf walked from the woods, followed by many elves.

"Go back to Dol Guldur!" Gandalf commanded. "Leave these woods!"

With those words, Elladan, Elrohir and Kalen fired three burning arrows towards the creature.

Khamul cried out in pain and retreated into the woods.

"Spread out and kill the evil creatures that were under the control of the Nazgul. Leave none alive." Gandalf commanded.

The elves immediately went to do the wizard's bidding. Kalen and the twins, however, ran towards Legolas. Aragorn was already by his side, tending to his friend's wounds.

"Find my father!" Legolas said immediately to Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded, content with knowing the twins would take care of his friend and immediately went to find the king. Elladan followed him and they soon found Thranduil tied to a tree not far away. There was a knife in his side and by the looks of it, one orc had attempted to kill the king before the enemy arrived, but never had the chance to finish his duty. The king was barely conscious and his mouth was gagged, but by the looks of it, he had been forced to watch the whole battle, helpless to do anything. As Elladan untied him, Aragorn went to work on his wounds. The knife wound didn't seem life threatening as long as he got medical help quickly. As Aragorn worked to bind his injuries, the king placed a hand on the ranger's arm. Aragorn looked at him questioningly.

"I was wrong about you." He said swallowing hard in pain.

"It is all right. Save your strength." Aragorn comforted.

The king smiled slightly. "You are a good man. Thank you."

Aragorn smiled and bowed his head slightly, before continuing his work. In a few moments, Legolas and Thranduil were helped onto horses and everyone was ready to head back. The Nazgul was gone for now and the orcs and spiders had scattered and without the help of the Nazgul they would not be a mortal threat. Other plans would be discussed at the palace, plans to keep this peace and protect the borders of Mirkwood.

Aragorn breathed a small sigh as he looked around. Now that the battle was over and his adrenaline had passed, he suddenly felt very weak. His legs almost collapsed underneath him and he had to steady himself against the horse by him. His mind screamed at him for rest and for a moment the human felt like he would pass out from exhaustion. The world spun around him and he had to fight to keep his balance. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, hoping his brothers had not seen his look of pain and weariness. He was not so lucky. Elrohir, who was already mounted on his horse, rode near his brother. He did not even speak a word, but his questioning gaze that he gave his brother was enough to speak volumes.

"I am fine." Aragorn answered habitually.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, clearly stating that he wasn't falling for Aragorn's usual answer.

"I'm just tired. As soon as I get back to the palace, I'll get some rest. Nothing to worry about."

"Wrong answer." Aragorn sighed as Elrohir continued. "You're exhausted. Your body shows it. The Nazgul was trying to control you and your mind needs to rest. You will ride with me back to the palace."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I can ride on my own."

"And you will collapse along the way if you try. So either you mount willingly, or I will pick you up and throw you on my horse." The elf threatened.

Aragorn sighed, but was in no mood to argue. In truth, he thought the elf was probably right and he was thankful for the offer. Of course, he would never admit that to his brother.

"You should listen to him." Elladan suddenly spoke up. "Never take threats from an elf lightly."

Aragorn glared at them and muttered to himself. "Sai lin iest, ai neria pen." (As you wish, oh protective one.)

"I heard that." Elrohir said.

Aragorn grinned, but took the arm the elf offered him. Elrohir pulled the human up on the horse, pulling the man close to him.

Within a few minutes all the elves were riding back towards the palace. Despite the weariness that hung around them all, peace and happiness filled the air. Victory had been achieved and everyone knew it. They could feel it in their bones. It was a welcome relief to the despair that had loomed over them for so long. The darkness and shadows that had consumed not only their homes, but their hearts as well had finally lifted. Light had come!


	36. Celebration

Disclaimer: By the last chapter, I think you have it.

A/N: Well, this is it everyone. This is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you one last time for all the reviews and encouragement that have kept this story going. I hope you will come back and read my next story. I will get the first chapter up as soon as I can, but it may not be for a while. I will see. There is a teaser at the end of this chapter to get you interested. Now go enjoy and leave me one last review. Until next time everyone.

**Chapter 36**

**Celebration**

Thinking how it might have been  
If you had never walked into my life  
I would have been nothing  
Without you where would I be

Every moment used to feel  
Like living through a cold and starless night  
But everything's changing  
Everything is feeling right  
**Plus One - _Written On My Heart_**

_**Three weeks later**_

"She is here, your highness."

Thranduil's face brightened at the news from Kalen and he quickly rose from his desk. He rushed out to the halls and arrived outside just in time to see Linriel and her escorts ride into the palace courtyard. Legolas, Elrohir, and a few others were already there. Thranduil, however, hardly even noticed them. His eyes were only focused on his daughter. It had been nearly two years since he had seen her and though not long for elves, it felt like a lifetime to him.

Linriel smiled brightly at seeing her father. Her beautiful smile lit up her whole face, giving her a radiant glow. She quickly dismounted from her horse and ran into her father's open arms.

"Ada!"

Thranduil embraced her, cradling her close. He ran his hands through her hair, drinking in the moment. Finally, he pulled away just slightly so he could look at her. He kept his hands on her face and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I have missed you so much, Riel."

Linriel smiled as tears of joy fell from her eyes and sparkled against her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had heard that nickname. It was a nickname that Thranduil had given her years ago. "I have missed you too, Ada." Linriel said as she stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

Thranduil smiled and pulled her close once more. Finally, he let her go and allowed her to greet everyone else.

Elrohir was by her side and soon as she turned to him, he swept her off her feet in an embrace. She cried out in delight and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, Elrohir twirled her around, then placed her back on the ground. As soon as he did, he placed his hands on her head and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke the kiss, Linriel was smiling.

"Miss me?" She asked with lighthearted laughter in her voice.

Elrohir smiled at her. "Just a little." He teased.

Linriel laughed and embraced him again.

"Okay, Elrohir, am I going to be able to greet my sister?" Legolas cut in playfully.

Linriel chuckled and threw her arms around her brother. He held her tightly, squeezing her shoulders gently. Linriel pulled away and smiled at him. Then her smiled faded and she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for leaving in the middle of the night and not telling me. You had me worried sick." Linriel told him.

Legolas frowned. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to travel alone. I figured it was for the best. Unfortunately a stubborn little shadow followed me." He said with a playful glare at Aragorn.

Aragorn, who had been silently watching, smiled. "Somebody needed to be your bodyguard."

Legolas laughed and rolled his eyes. Thranduil smiled at them all. It was so good to have his children home. For once in a very long time, his heart felt light and he felt truly happy. He placed a hand back on Linriel and smiled at her.

"Dinner will be at sunset. That will give you time to unpack and get some rest. We will have a feast tonight to celebrate the freedom of Mirkwood and the return of the two joys of my life." Thranduil said, smiling at Legolas and Linriel.

Linriel nodded and she quickly went to her room to unpack and change her clothes. Elrohir brought her bags up for her, then left her to rest. Linriel, however, was too excited to be home to be able to rest. Instead, she headed towards Legolas' bedroom to talk with him. When she arrived, however, it seemed that everyone had the same idea.

"We were just talking about you." Legolas said with a smile.

Linriel smiled and sat down on Legolas bed. "So tell me everything that happened. I'm anxious to hear how the battle turned out."

Everyone nodded. They spent the next three hours explaining to Linriel all that had transpired in Mirkwood. At times the tale became very confusing because one person would say one thing, then another would chime in and say another. A story that could have been condensed into one hour took three hours with everyone telling it. Linriel did not mind, however. Above all, she enjoyed the company of her friends and family.

After explaining all the stories, Legolas told her the final agreement to keep Mirkwood safe.

"Our father decided that it would be best if we close our borders around Mirkwood and draw deeper into the woods. The elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien promised to help us reestablish our borders and strengthen them. Evil still roams the forest and it will not be long before it is trying to come at us again. Ada believes that if we seclude ourselves even more, the evil will stay away longer." Legolas told her. Though he kept his voice steady and tried to keep emotion from his voice, it was clear to Linriel and the others how much he disapproved of his father's plan.

"Does that mean you and I will not be able to travel?" Linriel asked.

"I do not know. For now, he wishes us to stay here for a while, and for the moment, I'll be quite happy to oblige." Legolas said.

Linriel nodded. "But that will not last forever, Legolas. Soon you will be restless here at home and will long for adventure."

Legolas smiled. His sister was right. "We will see. For now, we shall enjoy the peace and use this time to rest."

"I should probably go back to traveling with the Duendan soon." Aragorn spoke up. "It has been a while since I left them. They are probably wondering what happened to me."

"Perhaps we shall travel with you this time." Elladan spoke up, though he looked at Aragorn for consent. He knew that Aragorn had left to join the rangers of the south to get away for awhile and had not wished for the twins to accompany him. He was not sure if Aragorn would still like to travel with them with his brothers shadowing him.

Aragorn smiled at him, however. "I would like that."

Elladan nodded his head.

"I may have to pass this time, little brother." Elrohir spoke up. "I have other matters to tend to." He said as he glanced at Linriel.

She blushed and smiled slightly. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, of course." Aragorn said with a smile.

They continued their conversation until a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Legolas called.

The door opened slightly and Kalen peeked inside. "I'm sorry, my prince. I can come back later."

His voice seemed to hold uncertainty and shyness. It was not often that Kalen called Legolas, 'my prince' during informal times and usually if he saw Legolas' other friends, he knew he was always welcome. This time, however, it was clear that he was unsure.

Legolas sighed as he noticed it, too. "No, Kalen. Come in. We need to talk."

The elf bit his lip, but slowly walked inside, he was about to speak, but Legolas spoke first.

"Last time we spoke, I said some very hateful words and I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I was grieved, stressed, and dispirited, but that gave me no right to talk to you in the manner that I did. Forgive me, Kalen."

Kalen nearly cried with relief. He had come to apologize to Legolas, but it felt like a load was taken from his shoulders as Legolas apologized instead. He feared the prince might still be angry with him. "I said a lot of things, too, Legolas." He paused for a minute, just to be sure that his friend was not angered by the informality. He wasn't and that made Kalen's confidence grow. The disagreement between them had not broken their friendship. "A lot of things that I did not mean. I apologize for that and I am sorry I was not more sensitive to the fact that you were grieving."

Legolas nodded and put his hand on the elf's shoulder, squeezing gently. Then the two embraced.

Kalen then looked at Aragorn. "Seems I may have been wrong about you. I respect that you are Legolas' friend and I respect his judgment. But next time you try to kill him, I swear my arrow will kill you instantly."

With that the elf turned and walked from the room. Legolas sighed and turned to Aragorn.

"I apologize for Kalen. The simple fact of him admitting that he _may _have been wrong about you is a huge step. Give him some time to get to know you."

Aragorn nodded, but remained quiet. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as no one really knew what to say. Finally, Aragorn spoke. He spoke gently and carefully as he asked Legolas a question.

"What happened to your friend Salien?"

Legolas lowered his eyes, but spoke with no emotion in his voice. "He betrayed us like you said he would. He tried to capture my father, but my father stabbed him with a knife."

Aragorn's eyes were filled with sympathy. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I had hoped I was not right and I had hoped that even if I was, you could have saved him, like you saved me."

Legolas looked up and swallowed hard. "My friend died before I even arrived in Mirkwood. There was no one left to save."

Aragorn bit at his lip, but did not speak. Before long, however, their conversation lightened. They continued talking for some time, until Linriel decided she should get dressed for the banquet. The others nodded and each headed off into their own rooms to get ready. Before long, everyone was walking down to the banquet hall.

Linriel smiled as Elrohir escorted her towards the table. She took her place near the head of the table and Elrohir took his beside her. As a custom, they waited for the king to sit before they took their seats.

Thranduil was at the head with Elrond and Celeborn on either side of him. Thranduil smiled at his daughter as he laid eyes on her.

'You look beautiful.' He mouthed.

She smiled with a slight blush. Then she looked at Legolas who was on the other side of the table. He had a worried look on his face and he was searching the room with his eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Legolas looked at her. "I can't find Estel. He was right behind me, then he disappeared."

Linriel looked around. In the mass of crowds it was hard to spot anyone. Elves were walking all around trying to find their seat and get situated. Then she saw someone near the back wall. He was definitely a human and he stood out among all the elves. Three other elves were around him and from the looks of it they seemed to be jeering at him and mocking him.

"Legolas!" She said worriedly.

Legolas and the twins followed her gaze. Elrohir immediately grew tense and made a motion to go rescue his little brother.

"Let me handle it." Legolas said.

They nodded. Legolas made his way rather quickly towards the human. The elves around him did not seem to notice his approach.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The elves turned startled. "Prince Legolas." One of them fumbled. "Well, umm… this uh… Human wanted to come in to the ceremonies. I told him he was not welcome here."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And what was his reply."

"He said that he was a friend of yours, sir, and that he had been invited by the King to come to the ceremony tonight." The elf said growing more confident. "I told him that was ridiculous and told him how much Mirkwood hates humans. Then Finalwen said this was the man that was locked in the dungeon and that he must have escaped. We did not wish to bother you with it, sire, but now that you are here, what should we do with this disgusting human?"

Legolas had remained silent allowing the elf to speak, but now he spoke calmly but with a tone that dared someone to cross him. "This disgusting human of yours happens to be my friend and he happens to be a hero in Mirkwood. He saved not only my life, but the life of your king as well. All of Mirkwood owes this human. So I suggest next time, you wish to insult someone, you chose your person carefully."

The elves turned pale in realization and were left at a loss for words. "We're sorry… your highness." One spoke up before they all turned and scampered away.

Legolas smiled. "Are you all right, mellon nin."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye. I guess you weren't joking when you said I would not be accepted in Mirkwood."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I was not. You are lucky you were not killed on the spot."

Aragorn sighed, but before he could reply, Thranduil was calling for everyone to take their seats. Legolas beckoned the human to follow him. He led the human towards the front of the table and told him to sit on his left beside Elladan. Aragorn nodded and as the king took his seat, so did he. Linriel was across from him. Elrohir sat on her right and Haliem sat on her left. Elrohir looked at him and mouthed an 'Are you okay?' Aragorn nodded.

Then the feast began. Most of the food for the feast came from Lothlorien since the supplies of Mirkwood had dwindled during their war, but there were a few hidden supplies that had been brought out for this special occasion. Choice wines that were brought from far away in the South and stored for special occasions, some venison, and beetroot soup that is famous in Mirkwood were just a few of the delicacies that were served. Everyone enjoyed the feasting and merry making.

After everyone had finished their meal and spent time talking, Thranduil stood and walked to the front of the room to speak. He began to talk, thanking his warriors for their hard work and devotions. He called out many by name, naming heroes and presenting awards of honor. He talked on how he was happy that Legolas and Linriel were back and then he surprised everyone by talking about Aragorn.

"Before I end, I would like to recognize one more hero. I owe him my life and the life of my son. Estel, could you please step forward."

Aragorn moved to step near the king. He could see many shocked expressions on the elves' faces as they realized that King Thranduil had been referring to a man.

"I know for most of us, humans have been despised and ridiculed, and I admit, I believed humans to be only greedy, bloodthirsty, and power-driven. But I was wrong. Not all humans are like that. This man risked his life to save my son from the men that captured him almost two years ago. Then this man traveled with Legolas to aid my son in a war that was not his to fight. He stayed loyal to my son even in the midst of unspeakable torture at the hands of the Nazgul. And even when no one else believed in him, he stayed loyal and ended up saving my life in the woods. If it were not for this human, none of us would be here today." Thranduil turned to Aragorn. "I am forever indebted to you and I wish I had some way to thank you, but it couldn't possibly be enough."

Aragorn just smiled. "That is not necessary. I am just glad I could help."

Thranduil smiled. Then he pulled a golden pin from his pocket. The pin was intricately carved with elvish symbols and woven with gold. He held it before Aragorn as he explained the symbolism.

"This jewel is only given to the most prestige warrior during the time of battle. I would be honored if you would accept this award tonight as a token of our gratitude."

Aragorn bowed before the king. "It is I who is honored, my lord."

With great pride, Thranduil placed the pin on Aragorn's chest. Legolas immediately stood from the table and began clapping to honor his friend. Linriel and the twins followed and soon almost everyone at the table had stood and were clapping to show their appreciation of the human. Aragorn just smiled and bowed his head.

Thranduil motioned for silence. "Now, let us enjoy this time of peace. Let us dance and be merry."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Music began to play and the elves began to dance and sing. Everyone was joining in on the fun.

Elrohir, however, used it as a time to slip away. He was longing to spend some time alone with his fiancé. When he saw the opportunity, he grinned at her and led her away from the crowds. She followed with a smile. He led her a short distance away where the music still filled the night, but where they would be alone. Linriel smiled at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled and held her head close to his chest. He laid his head on her head, treasuring the moment.

"So when am I going to have the honor of calling you 'my wife'?" He asked.

Linriel looked up at him and smiled. "As soon as we can plan the wedding again. I suggest we do it soon, before something else comes up and we have to delay it longer."

Elrohir smiled. "Good idea. You never know when someone might decide to run off somewhere and get lost or something."

Linriel laughed. "We should have our wedding while Mithrandir is around. He can be the one to marry us."

"I think that will be great. I believe he is supposed to return tomorrow. He said he had some business to tend to, but that we could count on his return. With wizards you never know when they will arrive, though."

"Yes, that is true."

"Assuming that Gandalf is back, do you think you could get everything together in a week from tomorrow? " Elrohir asked.

Linriel thought about it for a second. "Yes, I suppose that would be fine. Any reason as to why you picked that day?"

Elrohir stared at her for a moment. "You don't know?"

Linriel thought desperately as to the significance of the day, but she couldn't place it.

"I thought you never forgot special days."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't recall what it will be."

Elrohir grinned. "Then figure it out. You have until the day of the wedding."

"And if I don't figure it out by then?"

He kissed her and then grinned at her. "You better have figured it out by then."

Linriel smiled. "I'll do my best." She said, still trying to rack her brain.

Elrohir smiled. "Good, then the day is set."

Linriel smiled and giggled.

Elrohir placed his arm around her and looked overhead to see the stars. As a shooting star passed, he wished that Linriel and he would be able to spend many years of happiness together. He smiled bright, letting the smile fill his entire heart. Mirkwood was free and in a few days he would be married to the most beautiful elf in all of Middle Earth. The young elf didn't think he could be any happier.

**The End... for now**

**

* * *

Preview for my next story. **

A long awaited marriage is about to happen, and Elrohir couldn't be happier. But even during this joyous time, all are not happy. One person may loose everything he loves and his disappearance could end up costing Elrohir everything. Will things be resolved in time for the wedding or are there issues that can never be solved? Find out in my next story.


End file.
